Mission21
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Chapter 14 update.
1. Rain with Footsteps

**Genre : **Science Fiction, err…Action? *Sok.*

**Disclamer : **Eyeshield 21. yang jelas bukan punya saia. Punya abang Riichihiro Inagaki sama mas Yuusuke Murata. Oh, ya. trus ambil sedikit dari sebuah novel tebal rated young adult, **Digitarium by om Baron Leonard**

**Judul : **Mission_21

**Chapter : **01, Rain with Footsteps

**Rating : **T

**Warning : **gaje, tidak gampang dicerna?

* * *

They don't want the world to know. Yet, they do exist.

They live among us. Yet, they walk beside you.

They do many works. Yet, for a prize.

* * *

**Senin, 21:28**

Gerimis turun membasahi kota Tokyo, butiran-butirannya memecah, menutupi permukaan kering yang dikenainya. Bias cahaya kendaraan yang lalu lalang bergerak dan sekali-kali meredu, dimatikan, dihidupkan. Orang-orang bergegas menuju tujuannya masing-masing. Lampu jalanan menerangi di sana-sini menampakkan genangan air dan kendaraan yang melintas. Langit menghitam, sesekali terpancar kilatan demi kilatan disusul pekak petir yang mengejutkan telinga, sebentar lagi turun hujan yang deras.

Tak terkecuali di bandara Narita. Situasinya pun sama. Seorang pemuda bertubuh ramping baru saja turun dari pesawat dan segera ke bandara supaya dirinya tidak basah. Pemuda itu nampak tergesa-gesa, dua kali nyaris jatuh karena lantai bandara yang langsung di pel oleh petugas disana. Dia membawa ransel dan berpakaian serba hitam, kecuali jaketnya yang berwarna merah. Serta rambutnya yang hitam panjang diikat erat dan matanya merah dengan tatapan yang dingin. Setelah di data oleh petugas bandara, ia pun keluar dari bandara dan menunggu taksi. Tak lama kemudian, taksi pun datang.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan PDA kecil miliknya. Sambil membaca kalimat aneh.

[DETECTED…NOT FOUND…SWITCHING TO ANOTHER LOCATION…TRACKING…NOT FOUND…ALLOCATING…FAILED]

"Mau kemana?" tanya supir taksi tersebut.

"Anda tahu gedung apartemen yang dekat dengan SMU Deimon/" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

"Iya. Silahkan masuk." Kata supir itu dengan ramah. Khas supir Jepang yang dituntut ramah dalam keadaan apa pun.

Pemuda itu pun masuk dan menutup pintu taksi. Tepat, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Ia duduk di bagian belakang supir itu. Lalu, sang supir pun segera menyalakan meteran. Lampu di atas taksi memadam, pertanda sudah ada penumpang yang masuk. Deburan butir hujan menghantam kaca depan mobil dengan suara gemuruh khas hujan. Wiper yang tadinya bergerak perlahan mulai dipercepat. Si supir taksi dengan tenang menyetir meski di hadapannya gelap dan sangat susah dilihat oleh sorot lampu kendaraan.

"Untung ada saya ya. Kalau enggak tadi pasti anda kehujanan…" tanya si supir berusaha bersikap ramah. Tidak ada sahutan dari belakang. "Anda tidak bawa payung?" tanya si supir berusaha mencairkan suasana dingin yang didukung hujan.

"Tidak. Saya tidak tahu kalau mau hujan." Akhirnya ada juga jawaban dari belakang.

"Datangnya sendiri ya? Enggak ada keluarga yang menjemput?" lanjut si supir.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

"…" sang supir tas terdiam, mengidentifikasikan bahwa pemuda ini tidak suka diajak ngobrol. Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua terdiam. Yang terasa hanya hembusan dingin AC dan deru mobil. Petir sesekali terdengar. Butiran hujan turun terpecah mengetuki kaca jendela mobil, membuat wiper mobil mengulangi hal yang sama untuk membersihkan air hujan itu. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol yang ia pastikan sang suir tidak melihatnya. Jemarinya cepat memeriksa pistol itu supaya tidak terjadi hal yang buruk. Lalu, dia menaruhnya di bagia paling aman di dalam ranselnya.

"Pak, nanti kalau ada toserba berhenti dulu sebentar. Mau membeli makan malam." kata si pemuda itu.

"Hm… Baiklah." kata si supir itu.

[DETECTED…DiverS COORDINATES FOUND…LOCATED AT TOKYO..VERIFYING…97% MATCH…]

[DETECTED HACKERS….FOUND…..SCRAMBLING BINARY CODE…..SWITCH TO GHOST MODE…]

[CONNECTING…TRANSMISSION ENABLED…..]

Tiba-tiba, sebuah nada _ringtone_ berbunyi memecah kesunyian. Pemuda itu segera merogoh tas ransel dan mengeluarkan sebuah PDA tipis yang tadi ia gunakan sebelum memasuki taksi. Tulisan _UKNOWN INCOMING CALL_ muncul di layar. Dia menyentuh tulisan _DETAILS_ yang terpampang di sudut kanan bawah layar dengan jarinya.

-SCRAMBLE DETECTED

-FUSING TEMPORARY LINA

-GHOST MODE PROTECTED

Dia mengerti melihat tulisan itu. Lalu, dia memasang _earpiece_ kecil lengkap dengan _mic_ berukuran mini, sensitive dengan suara sekecil apa pun, tersambung jadi satu. Ia mulai berbicara saat mendengar susuatu di lubang telingana. Ia berbicara dengan kode Enkriptik**(1)** dengan sangat lancar, seperti susunan angka berada di depan dirinya.

"7292524 spasi 348377 spasi 9264 spasi 83774544 spasi 86885 spasi 834257262526 6474 spasi 9264 spasi 2632 spasi 2374526 titik 7292 spasi 64682 spasi 565274 spasi 836728 spasi 2632 spasi 237232 titik…"

[DiverS VOICE STEREAM RECOGNIZED…

PROFILE DATA 100% MATCH…]

Dari _earpiece_ terdengar jawaban, "Tak salah lagi. Ini memang anda. Kami akan segera kirimkan apa yang anda minta. Setelah itu, harap sebutkan nomor registrasi yang terdapat di file kiriman kami kirim sekarang juga. Harap setelah itu anda menghapusnya."

[SENDING 1 CODE ENCRYPTED MAIL…]

Di layar muncul sebuah icon berlogo surat berwarna hitam disertai tulisan _1 CODE ENCRYPTED MAIL RECEIVED. _Jarinya bergerak menyentuh _icon_ itu. Ternyata masih terdapat icon lagi dengan berlogo V dan diaungi oleh sayap kelelawar dan sayap burung kelabu dengan tulisan _CLASSIFIED_ di bawahnya. Disentuhnya tulisan itu dan muncul sederetan angka yang berbaris dengan sangat rapih.

Pemuda itu segera membacakan sederetan angka yang timbul di layar. Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. "66667 spasi 7344787274 strip 0413…"

[VERIFYING CODES…RECOGNIZING

STREAM DATA…REGISTRATION COMPLETED…

RESONANCE 100% MATCH…]

[SENDING CLIENT PLACES…GPS 04.10 TRACKER ATTACHED…]

Suara dari seberang sana merespon setelah deretan angka tadi selesai dibacakan. "Data anda sudah terkonfirmasi oleh komputer pusat, harap icon tadi dihapus untuk keamanan. Harap diingat nomor registrasi tadi untuk hal-hal yag tidak terduga. Terima kasih."

Di layar terpampang tulisan _disconected. _Pemuda itu segera mengakhiri pembicaraan sesudah menghapus dan mengingat nomor tadi. _Earphone_ pun dikembalikan di tempat semula, di bawah PDA, masuk. Sang supir sama sekali tidak bermaksud menguping. Namun penasaran dengan suara emuda trsebut yang nyaris ditelan hujan. Supir itu memilih diam, tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain.

Kemudian, mobil itu berjalan melewati derasnya air hujan dan genangan air yang terbentuk. Cahaya petir sekarang terbiasa untuk mereka berdua. Lalu, mobil itu berhenti di samping minimarket kecil.

"Di samping ada minimarket, mau beli di sana?" tanya si supir.

Pemuda itu tidak segera menjawab. Dia memeriksa layar PDA. GPS menunjukkan sebuah peta kecil namun tidak terdapat tanda-tanda apapun.

"Ng… Jangan yang ini. _Gomenne_, Tolong cari yang lain." kata si pemuda itu.

Supir itu heran, namun ia menuruti saja perintah pemuda itu. Baginya, penumpang adalah raja. Tidak boleh diabaikan begitu saja. Lalu sang supir mencari minimarket/toserba yang lain. Tak lama kemudian, sekitar 300 meter terlihat sebuah toserba.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya si supir tersebut.

"Enggak Pak, Maaf, bisa cari yang lainnya?" jawab si pemuda tetap melihat layar PDA. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda apa pun di layar sesuai keinginannya. Sang supir melanjutkan tanpa kecurigaan berarti. Terlihat di matanya, sebuah toserba kecil yang pintu kacanya terlihat hanya segelintir pegawai.

"Pak, disini saja." Kata pemuda itu sambil menunjuk toserba itu. Di sampingnya, ada sebuah gang.

"Ah, iya. Enggak bawa payung?" tanya supir itu.

"Tidak."

"Ah, tunggu. Saya pinjamkan payung saya di bagasi mobi." ujar supir itu sambil keluar mobilnya dan segera membuka bagasi mobilnya. Dalam beberapa detik saja, setengah bagan tubuhnya basah oleh air. Segera ia mengambil payung, takut basah lebih jauh lagi.

"Ini, mau saya antar?" tawarnya.

"Tak perlu. Anda tunggu di sini saja." jawab pemuda itu. Ia segera berjalan menuju toserba itu. Sedangkan si supir menunggu dengan setia di dalam taksi, mengeringkan dirinya dari air hujan yang tadi menggerusnya dengan AC. Oh, makin dinginlah ia.

"Pak, maaf kalau saya agak menjengkelkan bapak. Saya sengaja di toserba ini, sekalian di sini ada teman saya yang lagi kerja. Sekalian saya mau mampir ke rumahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kalau anda mencurigai saya akan kabur, tas ransel saya akan tinggal." kata si pemuda itu sambil keluar dengan payung di tangan. Diam-diam, ia membawa pistol tadi, yang diam-diam ia ambil entah kapan. Disembunyikan dalam jaket merah miliknya.

"Ah, tak masalah." jawab si supir itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Supir itu menunggu di mobilnya yang terkepung gerusan air hujan. Sesekali, dia melihat-lihat beberapa koran, majalah, brosur yang berserakan di bawah kursinya.

Pemuda itu diam-diam berjalan menuju gang di samping toserba itu, tanpa diketahui oleh sang supir. Berjalan di tengah kegelapan yang mencekam. Gang itu hanya diterangi oleh lampu dari rumah setempat. Terus berjalan, terus sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Terlihatlah sebuah gedung kecil dengan ornamen oriental yang terasa. Sepertinya, itu adalah sebuah restoran cina yang baru saja tutup. Enam orang berpenampilan rapi yang memakai pakaian khas _bodyguard_ sedang berjaga-jaga di sekitarnya sambil berteduh dan membekap dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya, menahan dingin. Pintu masuknya tertutup dan papan gantung kecil bertuliskan _kam tiam lau_ (toko kami sudah tutup). Keadaan sangat lengang, cahaya yang diterangi remang-remang. Pemuda itu segera melipat payungnya dan menyandarkannya di samping pintu masuk, memasuki restoran dan langsung disambut oleh suara deru filter dari empat akuarium berisi ikan Lou Han dan Arwana bersisik emas menyala terang, oleh lampu akuarium.

Kemudian, dia duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja berukuran sedang dengan seorang pria berumur sekitar 30-an yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Pria itu membuka laptop dan segera menyalakannya. Bias cahaya monitor menerangi sebagian wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh garis saksi atas waktu yang dilewatinya.

Setelah meminum teh hangat yang sudah disediakan, pria itu memulai pembicaraanya. "Saya pendiri dari organisasi Vector. Kami berniat untuk menyewa jasamu berdasarkan reputasimu, yang bisa dibilang paling menonjol sekaligus paling berpengaruh diantara para DiverS**(2)** yang kami kenal." jelasnya.

Pemuda itu diam dan memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sepertinya ia ingin pembicaraan ini langsung saja ke intinya. Pria itu pun mengerti dan langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Ehm... Nama saya Higeru Saruyuure. Saya adalah Vectorist."

Si pemuda melanjutkan "Berarti anda adalah salah satu pendiri Organisasi Vector, organisasi yang katanya suka melakukan eksperimen yang melibatkan mahluk hidup dan menetang hukum alam yang sebelumnya oleh organisasi yang namanya Ecxel yang sudah hancur 4 tahun lalu itu. Serta sebagai organisasi rahasia kedua yang paling ditakuti oleh para pesaingnya."

Tuan Higeru terkesan mendengarnya. "Hebat! Ternyata kamu sudah menggali informasi sedalam itu. Apakah profesi DiverS hanya anda saja yang…ehm…begini…Fakta menyatakan bahwa profesi pembunuh bayaran sekitar dua per tiganya didominasi oleh wanita. Dan…"

"Terus? Anda meremehkan saya? Mau bukti?" pemuda itu bertanya tanpa eksperesi.

"Ti, tidak kok! Saya minta maaf sebelumnya. Sebab, saya bisa bertemu dengan salah satu DiverS yang paling hebat di dunia. Pria lagi. Sekaligus mengangkat derajat pria yang amat-sangat diremehkan sebagai seorang DiverS. Ha ha…hebat! Serta bisa tahu tentang organisasi kami. Jika kamu tertarik, kamu boleh bergabung menjadi bagian dari Vector…"

Pemuda itu meletakkan tehnya di meja. "Saya seorang Divers perkerja _freelance_**(3)**. Tidak terikat oleh apapun dan siapa pun."

"Ha ha ha…sudah kuduga jawabanmu begitu. Oh, ya. saya panggil anda siapa ya? Kalau Ras..."

"Ryu. Panggil saja saya begitu. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Jadi, sebaiknya, langsung saja ke pokok pembicaraan."

Tuan Higeru membalikkan laptopnya agar layar monitornya bisa terlihat oleh Ryu. Ada sebuah foto seorang laki-laki remaja, berambut pirang berbadan tinggi di layarnya.

"Target kamu adalah orang ini."

Ryu mengamati foto itu dengan seksama. "Target saya adalah… Ini?"

Tuan Higeru mengangguk pelan. "Betul. Dia adalah orang yang yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Serta hampir berpengaruh di penjualan saham dan informasi dunia. Meskipun masih muda, dia sangat jenius, licik dan pintar. Serta salah seorang dari atlet American Football yang dijuluki sebagai 'Commander From Hell.' Yeah. Dialah…Yoichi Hiruma."

Ryu berpikir. "Kenapa Vector ingin melenyapkan orang ini? Menurutku mudah saja kalian melenyapkannya. Bahkan tanpa meminta bantuanku."

Tuan Higeru meminum cangkir teh itu. Lalu, kembali menjelaskan. "Yoichi Hiruma, dia adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh. Coba saja. Dia punya aliansi informasi yang luas, bisa dengan mudahnya memiliki kewenangan dan menempatkan diri dalam kekuasaan hanya dengan mengancam mereka. Hampir seluruh Jepang mengenal dia. Dan baru-baru ini, Amerika pun juga." jelasnya.

"Terus?"

"Kami tertarik dengan caranya mengumpulkan informasi seakurat itu. Bahkan meskipun kami menaruh penyadap dan menyewa hacker handal pun, sepertinya sulit dan tergantung keberuntungan saja. Serta…dia tahu rahasia organisasi kami ini. Gara-gara itu, kami seperti diawasi. Dan…"

"Lalu, apa hanya itu alasannya Vector ingin melenyapkan orang ini? Setahu saya, orang ini tidak begitu berbahaya mengingat orang ini hanya tertarik dengan olahraga Amerika itu. Dan juga tidak perlu melenyapkannya..." Ryu heran, atas kekeras-kepalaan pria yang di depannya.

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Memang, kami sebenarnya tidak ingin melenyapkannya dan berniat memasukkanya ke organisasi Vector. Tapi, dia menolak dan malah mengancam jika organisasi ini tidak ingin TAMAT, maka kami harus menuruti keinginannya. Termasuk memasang alat penyadap dan menguasai saham yang kami punyai."

"Lantas?"

"Itu merupakan ancaman. Maka, demi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, kami minta kepadamu untuk melenyapkan dia. Serta... Mengungkap jaringannya yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang. Dan itu akan kami gunakan untuk kepentingan organisasi mengingat dia memegang rahasia salah satu arsip terdalam kami. Itu mengancam sekali."

Lalu, Tuan Higeru mengisi cangkirnya dengan teh. "Serta, menyelidiki dan mengalahkan organisasi pesaing kami."

Ryu pun meminum tehnya. Dan setelah itu, meletakkan tehnya diatas meja. "Huh, organisasi Vector memang paling hitam dan licik. Yah, setelah organisasi Ecxel yang hancur 4 tahun lalu itu. Baiklah. Saya terima."

"Hua ha ha…benar-benar." Tuan Higeru pun meminum tehnya dan meletakkannya. "Oh, ya. satu hal lagi. Saya punya penawaran yang menarik untukmu… Dengan imbalan yang sangat besar tentunya…"

* * *

Baiklah. Saia mau jelasin yang dikasih nomor dulu :

**(1)** Kode Enkriptik. Err…gimana ngejelasin ya?

Ini kode yang penguraiannya dengan menggunakan kode Ankafabetikal internasional yang terdapat pada alat komunikasi seperti Handphone atau telepon selular. Dan pemecahannya dengan menggunakan penalaran dan logika. Angka dua terdiri dari ABC, angka tiga DEF…yah, seperti Hp.

Contoh kalimat angkafabetikal :

7368547 5244 534224726 433

Hayo? Ada yang tahu?

Pertama, terjemahkan kata 7368547

Caranya : angka tujuh terdiri dari huruf PQRS. Angka tiga terdiri dari hutuf DEF. dan seterusnya. (bisa dilihat dari Hp kamu. Tuh, ada huruf-hurufnya :) lalu, masukkan huruf yang menurutmu sesuai. Emang sih, pada awalnya susah nejermahinnya. Tapi, ini bagus untuk latihan logika dan penalaran kamu. Nah, begitu sudah masukin semua katanya, apakah sudah tahu apa kata itu? Kalau belum, ganti hurufnya! Kalau sudah, kamu bakal menemukan apa yang dibalik kata itu. Yaitu :

7368547 = PENULIS

Sudah? Lanjutkan yang lain!

5244 534224726 433 = LAGI KEHABISAN IDE

Maka : 7368547 5244 534224726 433 = PENULIS LAGI KEHABISAN IDE

**(2)** DiverS. Sebuah profesi rahasia yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh masyarakat awam. Terdiri dari sekumpulan orang-orang misterius yang setiap individunya mempunyai bakat atau talenta yang sangat luas dan terlatih dalam berbagai bidang. Bersedia menyewakan jasa bagi siapa saja yang sanggup membayar mereka dengan tarif harga yang sangat…yah, enggak bisa dibilang murah lah ^^;

Persyaratan untuk jadi seorang DiverS cukup sederhana :

Sanggup membunuh (…tanpa terbunuh tentunya), menghilangkan hati nurani secara total saat menjalankan misi, mampu mengakses data dari dunia maya tanpa terlacak, menyelesaikan misi sampai tuntas, tidak meninggalkan jejak setelah menjalankan sebuah misi. Dengan cara apapun termasuk membunuh orang yang disekitarnya…

P.S. : dan kalau matipun harus menghilangkan jasadnya…dengan cara apapun…

Tertarik? Just Kidding :p

**(3)** _Freelance_ ya? istilah untuk orang yang menyewakan jasanya tanpa terikat oleh suatu kontrak atau perjanjian tertentu. Dengan kata lain perkerjaannya tidak terikat oleh siapa pun. Biasanya hanya berdasarkan kesepakatan dari masing-masing pihak yang terkait.

Review?


	2. Entrap Greediness

**Genre : **Science Fiction, Crime kurang yakin. Ntar ganti lagi nanti setelah menemukan genre yang cocok.

**Disclamer : **Es21. yang jelas bukan punya saia. Kalau punya saia, saia sudah tinggal di Bali XD. Trus punya villa pribadi di Kanada dan tempat wisata di Antartika. Serta novel Digitarium, buatan om Baron Leonard juga bukan punya saia. DiverS, kode enkriptik, misi, PDA, itu semua berasal dari sana! Saia cuman menyesuaikannya dengan Es21 saja dan juga kekerasan yang ada di novel itu saia sesuaikan dengan readers yang masih muda. Soalnya novelnya lumayan 'itu' MAX!

**Judul : **Mission21

**Chapter : **02, Entrap Greediness…(lagi-lagi sok inggris:)

**Rating : **Tentu saja T

**Warning : **cerita datar, OCC, kemungkinan ada kesalahan kata mengingat author sangad terburu-buru mengetik. Trus…cek ajah sendiri! Terserah klo mau protes tapi saia dah warning lho!

* * *

"Hua ha ha…benar-benar." Tuan Higeru pun meminum tehnya dan meletakkannya. "Oh, ya. Satu hal lagi. Saya punya penawaran yang menarik untukmu…dengan imbalan yang sangat besar tentunya…"

* * *

**Senin, 21.56**

"Jika yang anda maksud berkaitan dengan misi saya, maka biayanya akan bertambah." jelas Ryu sebelum Tuan Higeru berkata-kata.

"Saya berani menambahkan sepuluh kali lipat dari biaya yang telah kamu tetapkan. Bukan dalam Yen… Tapi dalam kurs Euro. Bagaimana?" tanya Tuan Higeru sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi.

"Tergantung." ujar Ryu dengan santai, lalu meminum teh hangat miliknya.

"Bagi seorang DiverS seperti kamu, pekerjaan ini dengan cepat akan selesai dikerjakan olehmu." Tuan Higeru mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja. "Begini, saya ingin kamu memasang perangkat-perangkat ini. Pasang perangkat-perangkat ini di beberapa perusahaan penting di Jepang. Terutama di bagian prefektur. Jika bisa memasang setiap unit d sana, maka saya akan membayar sepuluh kali lipat untuk setiap unitnya." Kata Tuan Higeru sambil menunjukkan perangkat aneh yang ada di laptopnya dengan rasa bangga.

"Sebelum saya menerima, apa ini?" tanya Ryu.

Tuan Higeru tersenyum. "Apa kau tahu Y2K**(1)** yang sempat menghebohkan seluruh dunia saat pergantian tahun memasuki tahun 2000?"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Pada akhirnya tidak terjadi juga. Lantas apa hubungannya?"

Tuan Higeru pun menunjukkan perangkat lunak dan perangkat keras yang diperjualkan di seluruh dunia. Semuanya terdiri dari berbagai merek ternama kelas atas, alat-alat yang dipercaya bisa untuk mengatasi Y2K pada saat itu. Dan sekarang fenomena itu tak terbukti. _Sekarang untuk apa?_ Ryu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ini belum semuanya. Ada yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari yang ada di koper ini." ujar Tuan Higeru tersenyum puas. "Organisasi kami adalah pemegang saham terbesar dari semua perusahaan yang menciptakan perangkat ini. Yah…lebih besar kedua dari _target_ kamu. Jadi kami dapat dengan mudahnya mengakses data-data yang kami inginkan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka yang menggunakannya. Dengan isu Y2K yang sengaja disebarkan menjelang pergantian tahun kemarin, kami dapat mengetahui setiap hal yang kami inginkan. Kapanpun dan di mana pun. Yah… Masih kalah sama targetmu yang bisa mengetahui hal yang dia inginkan setiap saat." ujarnya tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi para DiverS-lah yang paling sulit kami dapatkan informasinya. Rupanya orang-orang sepertimu, seprofesi, sama sekali tidak memakai merek dagang yang kubawa. Apa kalian punya perusahaan perangkat sendiri? Kami tidak akan pernah tahu. Keberadaan orang-orang seprofesi seperti kamu itulah yang paling sulit kami lacak. Seringkali kami terkecoh dan pada akhirnya menemui jalan buntu. Hebat! Hebat! Ha ha ha…" ujarnya lalu menyeruput teh hangatnya.

Ryu baru mengerti bagaimana selama ini organisasi Vector bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi yang mereka kehendaki. Dan mungkin itu salah satu cara _sang_ _target_ mencari informasi juga. Ryu tidak tahu apa dirinya turut memakai perangkat yang ada di dalam koper itu? Namun, ia berusaha terlihat tenang. "Begitu ya?"

"Ya. Itu benar. Terima?" tawar Tuan Higeru.

Ryu menatapnya tajam sambil tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "Maaf. Merangsek privasi orang lain sama sekali bukan bidang yang saya sukai."

Tuan Higeru sedikit kecewa atas penolakan itu. "Baiklah, saya naikkan jadi tiga… Tidak! Empat puluh kali lipat dalam kurs Euro setiap unitnya. Bagaimana?"

Ryu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang empuk dan berkata, "Sebagai seorang DiverS memang ada kalanya saya menyusupi privasi orang lain. Tapi, itu semata-mata untuk mencari informasi secukupnya, dan saya tidak ingin merusak hidup orang. Jadi, sekali lagi, Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat terhadap anda, saya menolak untuk melakukan perkerjaan tambahan seperti itu. Namun misi utama anda, melenyapkan pemuda yang namanya Yoichi Hiruma akan tetap saya laksanakan."

"Belum pernah ada yang berani menolak penawaran saya. Ha ha ha!" Tuan Higeru tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga sempat terbatuk-batuk. Tuan Higeru lalu memberikan sepucuk pistol _SW 639_**(2)**yang tersimpan dalam sebuah_ holster_**(3)** serta peredam dan sekotak magasin. Dan sebilah pedang.

"Pistol ini asli Amerika, edisi khusus yang telah dimodofikasi. Saya yakin, kamu yang sangat mengerti segala sesuatunya mengenai senjata, akan merasakan perbedaan dibanding seri _SW _yang lain setelah dicoba nanti."

"Sebetulnya saya punya peralatan sendiri, tapi Anda telah berbaik hati menyediakan segala sesuatunya untuk saya. Terima kasih." Kata Ryu tersenyum.

Tuan Higeru membalas senyuman Ryu. "Saya ingin misi ini dijalankan secepat mungkin tanpa harus membuang waktu sedikit pun. Itulah mengapa kami telah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untukmu karena targetmu lumayan merepotkan. Dan saya akan sabar menunggu hasilnya meski itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama."

Lalu, Tuan Higeru duduk dengan tegak. Sepertinya ia tidak mau Ryu menolak misi tambahannya begitu saja. "Baiklah, begini saja. Jika kamu bisa mengalahkan _bodyguard _saya, kamu boleh melaksanakan misi yang kamu inginkan dan biayanya akan saya tambah jadi enam puluh kali lipat dalam kurs Euro. Jika kamu kalah, maka kamu harus melaksanakan misi yang saya tawarkan tadi dengan harga sepuluh kali lipat dalam kurs Euro."

Ryu menghela nafas panjang. "Anda pikir uang bisa membeli segalanya? Tidak heran daftar kejahatan Anda yang super panjang itu selalu tak tersentuh oleh hukum, sebab Anda bisa membeli hukum itu sendiri. Anda juga bisa membeli sesama teman hanya untuk menjerumuskan teman yang lain. Sekarang Anda mencoba membeli sesuatu yang sudah jelas tidak bisa Anda dapatkan dan Anda terus memaksa." Ryu perlahan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan, "Tidak semuanya bisa dibeli dengan uang. Termasuk kesabaran saya sendiri menghadapi orang, maksud saya… Monyet seperti Anda."

Moncong pistol hitam itu dengan cepat menempel di kening Tuan Higeru. Dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

**Senin, 22.01**

Terdengar satu teriakan panjang dari dalam gedung melalui HT**(4).** Enam _bodyguard_ yang sedang berjaga di luar serentak masuk ke dalam dari berbagai penjuru untuk mengepung gedung itu. Dua orang masuk dari pintu belakang dan satu orang masuk lewat pintu samping. Mereka memang telah dibayar mahal untuk melaksanakan tugas utama, yaitu menjaga dan melindungi Tuan Higeru dengan menggunakan segala cara. Begitu mereka masuk, suara dentuman, pukulan, dan teriakan berpadu dalam suara gemuruhnya petir…

**Senin, 22.03**

"Mestinya Anda tidak menguji kesabaran saya sampai sejauh ini. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, karena telah menyewakan jasa saya kepada pihak lain untuk melenyapkan Anda terlebih dahulu." Setelah merapikan rambutnya, Ryu langsung mengambil laptop di atas meja. "Terima kasih atas laptopnya."

Ryu memasukkan laptop ke dalam ransel. Ia beranjak keluar membawa serta koper berisi perangkat dengan tenang. Lalu, dia mendengar suara.

"Ukh…a..pa..yang…" ternyata suara itu berasal dari salah satu _bodyguard _yang masih hidup meskipun tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa dibilang 'bagus.'

"Ternyata kamu masih hidup ya? Betapa cerobohnya dirimu. Jika aku jadi kau, maka aku akan pura-pura tidak bernyawa lagi dan menyelamatkan diri. Yah, lumayan. Bisa menguji kehebatan pistol _SW 639_ ini." Lalu, Ryu memasang peredam suara dan mengarahkannya di kepala _bodyguard_. Selanjutnya, dia pun menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan seketika ruangan itu menjadi hening. Suara yang terdengar terakhir hanyalah erangan orang itu.

"Begitu ya? Hebat juga. Ringan dan beda sekali dengan serial _SW_ lainnya." Lalu, diapun mengeluarkan PDA-nya dan berpikir sejenak di depan layar PDA, lalu jemarinya mulai meng-klik icon _e-_mail.

FROM : TAIGA-D TEMP. WORM CLUSTERED LINE

SUBJECT : (444378 53446662473)

TO : VOC

"**_.jp\password:**********"

**7292 83524 635257262526 6474 9264 78324 2632 2374526. 2632 2472 6354428 28584692 6352584 237482 732272 665463 282854428 34 63342 62772. 7292 84325 8248 52726 464 2526 686285 8274 54428 7252. 7472 8264 7362292726 2472 34 87267337 6352584 66667 73536464 : (633\09\67872\4)**

Begitu selesai mengirim _e-mail_, ia segera mengirimkannya dan langsung _log-out_. Mengembalikan layar ke fitur menu awal. Dirinya langsung keluar dari restoran kecil itu. Ryu segera pergi dan membuka payungnya, bergegas pergi. Pintu kembali tertutup rapat. Keadaan sangat hening di dalam ruangan. Delapan tubuh telah tergeletak dengan darah berceceran. Keadaan ruangan yang semula tertata sangat rapi kini hancur berantakan. Hanya terdengar suara deru _filter_ dari empat akuarium berisi Arwana emas dan ikan Lou Han. Air di dalam akuarium memerah, bercampuran dengan darah. Hanya satu mayat yang terhiasi lubang peluru di kening.

**Senin, 22.13**

Awan-awan hitam memenuhi langit sepanjang malam. Kilat mulai membiaskan cahaya di sana-sini. Taksi yang ditumpangi Ryu setia menunggu meskipun udara makin lama makin dingin. Sopir taksi itu menguap beberapa kali. Dirinya sangat lelah tapi demi kesetiaan pelanggan, dia rela menunggu. Sesekali angin bertiup dingin.

Sopir taksi itu mulai berpikir. _Jangan-jangan mau menipu saya demi dapat angkutan gratis._ Batin si sopir itu. Tapi, pikiran itu mulai sirna ketika ia melihat sesosok tubuh berjalan keluar dari kegelapan malam. Dan ternyata, itu Ryu. Ryu pun masuk ke dalam taksi setelah melipat payungnya. Lalu, sang sopir segera menyalakan mesin dan mobil itu berjalan menjauhi tempat tadi.

"Anda tadi kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya si sopir itu sambil membetulkan kaca spion. Tangannya basah kena hujan.

"Yah, bertemu, berdiskusi, sampai-sampai lupa waktu. Maaf ya Pak. Pasti anda mengira saya kabur ya?" jawab Ryu sambil mengelap tubuhnya yang basah.

"Ah~ enggak apa-apa kok. Oh, ya. itu isinya apa?" tanya sang sopir sambil memperhatikan koper yang dibawa Ryu dari tadi.

"Menurut anda isinya apa?"

"Ng…uang? Ha ha…kayak di film saja." Kata si sopir itu sambil memperhatikan jalan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu saat dia meninggalkan dirinya. Kemudian, ia pun melihat kaca depan. Air-air hujan yang tadinya jatuh dengan deras, kini mulai mereda. "Uwa…hujannya mau reda." Katanya sambil melihat hujan yang tidak sederas tadi dan hujan pun berhenti. Bulan kemudian muncul diantara awan-awan hitam.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian mereka pun memasuki suatu jalan. Dan Ryu meminta sang sopir untuk berhenti di salah satu jalan. Sepi…hening…dan genangan air pun ada dimana-mana.

"Ini, pak. Makasih telah ditunggu tadi. Anda pasti sangat lelah." Ucap Ryu sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

"Wah, maaf tidak ada kembalian."

"Enggak apa-apa. Ambil saja. Anggap saja ini upah karena menunggu dan percaya sama saya."

"Te, terima kasih." Ucap si sopir itu. Lalu, dia pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil untuk pulang, beristirahat, dan menyerahkan setoran. Tapi, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil, Ryu memukul tiga titik jalan darah si sopir di tengkuknya dengan kuat dan cepat. Membuatnya jatuh terjerembab, tertidur dengan pulas. Lalu, dia pun mengangkat tubuh sang sopir dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Secara tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang menegur di belakang.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sedang menenteng belanjaan dengan tangan kanannya dari sebuah minimarket 24 jam. Dan tangan kirinya memegang tas gitar hitam. Rambutnya merah serta matanya dan mengenakan kacamata biru gelap yang ditaruh di kepalanya. Serta berjalan mendekati Ryu…

* * *

Hah~ lelah nyo~

Selesai ulangan memang bahagia…nah, saia jelaskan yang dikasih nomor nya…

**(1)**Y2K. kepanjangan dari Year 2 Kilo. Ketika memasuki pergantian tahun memasuki masa milenium kedua sempat terjadi kegemparan, dikarenakan merebaknya isu global bahwa seluruh perangkat komputer saat itu tidak akan berfungsi.

**(2)**SW 639. Jenis pistol keluaran Smith and Wesson, pabriknya berlokasi di daerah Springfield-Massachusetts, Amerika.

**(3)**Holster. Sarung senjata api (Itu loh yang sering dipake oleh koboi-koboi). Umumnya digunakan untuk menyimpan pistol. Bisa ditaruh sesuka hati, di balik baju ataupun pada pergelangan kaki. Tergantung keinginan pemiliknya.

**(4)**HT. Singkatan dari Handy Talkie, fungsinya hampir sama dengan Walkie Talkie.

Ah~bagi yang ingin pecahkan kode yang diatas silahkan saja dan jangan lupa di review…


	3. Immaculated Decision

Hyai~ sekarang dah chap 3. Nah~ mulai dari mana ya? u fu fu…

Yang di-Bold bahasa indo jaman doeloe. Cuman ngasih tau ajah. Bwt yg review thanks~

**Genre : **Science Fiction, Crime ajah ah~

**Distjlamer : **Eyeshield 21. Punya abang saia Riichihiro Inagaki sama tetangga abang saia Yuusuke Murata dari Bojonegoro lalu, ambil sedikit dari karya Om Baron Leonard, Digitarium, penulis novel Indo yang numpang di rumah saia. Ke ke ke…(Ini hanya gurauan seorang pengkhayal. Jangan didengarkan ya :)

**Joedoel : **Mission21

**Tjaptoer :** 03, Immaculated Decision…moga-moga ni judul enggak ada kesalahan katanya, Amin~

**Ratieng : **keras kepala amet shi! T dong!

**Warnieng : **Hduh~ klik ajah chap sebelumnya. Tuh, ada warningya! Datar, berat, gajhe, Ocnya banyak, OCC bercampur jadi satu karna author ngetik blom makan, blom mandi, dll. Kritik, flame, pujian akan saia terima asal bikin saia semangat. Ke ke ke…*ketawa mulu nih ^^*

* * *

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sedang menenteng belanjaan dengan tangan kanannya dari sebuah minimarket 24 jam. Dan tangan kirinya memegang tas gitar hitam. Rambutnya merah serta matanya dan mengenakan kacamata biru gelap yang ditaruh di kepalanya. Serta berjalan mendekati Ryu…

* * *

[_Flashback _Senin, 20.00]

Langit berwarna keabu-abuan, menutupi langit yang tadinya bertabur bintang-bintang. Air dari awan itu jatuh sedikit-demi sedikit. Petir terlihat menyambar-nyambar, menandakan mau turun hujan, gerimis. Seorang pemuda menatap langit itu dari jendela yang bertabrakan dengan daun-daun yang tertiup angin sambil sesekali membetulkan kacamatanya. Sesekali, dia memetik senar gitar kesayangannya. Sepertinya hujan deras akan turun sebentar lagi mengingat ramalan cuaca di TV baru memberitahukannya tadi dan ia mematikan TV nya. Kemungkinan, jika Tv nya terus dinyalakan, maka tidak mungkin akan tersambar petir mengingat rumahnya tidak dilengkapi penangkal petir meskipun TV nya dilengkapi dengan _Booster_**(1)** tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko atas biaya perbaikan TV tersebut. Dan iapun memainkan gitarnya sekali lagi dengan nada yang menurutnya cocok.

Yup, itulah…sang _Freak Guitar_ Sejati.

Akaba Hayato, _Ace_ dari Bando Spiders.

JRENG!

Ia lalu membawa gitarnya. Lalu, ia menuju dapur, di lantai dasar rumahnya. Ia membuka kulkasnya, melihat apa ada yang bisa dimakan. _Tidak ada…_batinnya. Dan ia membuka lemari makanan yang ada di samping rak piring. Sepertinya hasilnya sama dengan yang tadi. setelah itu, dia mengambil dompetnya dan memeriksa isinya. _Hm…lumayan_. Katanya dalam hati dan ia membuka pintu dan melihat langit yang bergemuruh dan air hujan pun menyentuh tubuhnya. _Yah…masih sempatlah pergi ke supermarket…_ujar Akaba dalam hati. Lalu, ia keluar, mengunci pintu dan tidak lupa membawa teman sehidup sematinya (baca: gitar)dan mulai berjalan sedikit cepat karena gerimis mulai deras…

[Senin, 20.12]

ZAAAAASSSSSS!

TAAARRRRR!

Suara hujan dan petir yang bergemuruh disertai angin yang meliuk-liuk dan menerbangkan apa saja yang berada di hadapannya. _Fuh…untunglah aku sudah berada disini. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa angin itu menerbangkan melodi yang kubuat tadi. _batin Akaba sambil meletakan kacamatanya di kepalanya. Lalu, diapun segera masuk ke sebuah supermarket 24 jam, memilih-milih makanan yang akan ia makan nanti karena persediaan makanannya habis dirumah. Dan ia segera membayar ke kasir. Dan hujan pun makin lama makin deras saja.

Suara gemericik hujan dan petir, berbunyi dari yang paling tinggi ke rendah, melebur jadi satu dan menciptakan suatu harmoni orkesta yang bernada kemarahan, kesuraman, kesepian menurut Akaba yang notabene adalah penikmat musik. Menurutnya, semua bisa menjadi musik. Meskipun itu hanyalah sehelai senar gitar yang dipetikkan, desahan nafas yang beraturan, nada berbicara orang-orang yang disekitarnya ataupun suara hujan dan badai yang bergemuruh. Semua bisa menjadi musik, itulah filosofis Akaba.

Meskipun orang-orang disekitarnya tidak begitu mengerti dan menganggapnya aneh karena asyik dengan kesehariaannya, namun Akaba membiarkan itu dan terus menciptakan melodi baru yang membuatnya tenang dalam kehidupan ini. Lalu, Akaba segera membuyarkan lamunannya dan memberikan sejumlah uang untuk membayar makanan yang ia beli. Dan hujanpun makin lama makin deras saja hingga air hujan itu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu supermarket berkali-kali, tanpa menunggu, dan membasahi bagian yang kering itu.

"Hah…bagaimana ini? deras sekali sih hujannya! Duh~ ngantuk nih. Hoahem…." keluh seorang bapak yang berdiri disampingnya. Dia pun mengusap-ngusap matanya, menghilangkan kantuk yang dari tadi menyerangnnya.

_Benar juga. Deras sekali. Bisa-bisa makanan yang aku beli basah dan tidak bisa dinikmati lagi serta gitar ini bisa basah karena tasnya tidak kedap air. Apa boleh buat, menunggu sajalah._ Batin Akaba sambil mencari tempat duduk. Lalu, dia menemukan sebuah kursi plastik yang tersusun dengan kursi lainnya. Ia mengambil satu dan duduk menghadap jendela, melihat kilatan-kilatan petir disertai suaranya yang menggelegar. Serta angin yang menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan. Lalu Akaba mengeluarkan gitar dari tas gitarnya dan meletakkan belanjaannya disamping tas gitarnya serta memainkan beberapa lagu, mencari kecocokan nada dari beberapa senar gitarnya dan sesekali mengencangkan, mengendurkan, memetik senarnya dengan jarinya. Lalu, Akaba memainkan sebuah lagu dan memandang langit gelap itu.

JRENG!

[Senin, 21.59]

Sekitar dua jam ia duduk disana. Waktu tak terasa baginya karena terus memainkan gitarnya, menemukan nada yang cocok, dan memandang langit gelap itu dan langit itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan memperlihatkan langit yang penuh bintang-bintang. Kemudian, hujan pun reda dan Akaba segera keluar dari supermarket itu, ke rumahnya, memasak makan malam untuk dirinya karena ayahnya lagi dinas keluar. Lalu, iapun berjalan, memperhatikan langkahnya supaya tidak kena genangan air dari hujan tadi.

Udara pun menjadi segar, dingin, dan langit pun seolah tidak ada penghalang untuk melihat bintang-bintang itu. Akaba pun berhenti, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, menikmati udara segar di malam yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk melewati jalan yang lain dan memutar tetapi karena ia lapar dan ingin mengisi perutnya maka ia pun melanjutkan jalannya. Akaba bertanya-tanya kenapa ia berpikir demikian dan sepertinya ada hal yang buruk. Yeah, firasat. Firasat yang tidak baik, buruk. Lalu, ia berjalan dan memdengar sesuatu.

Karena penasaran, Akaba pun menuju ke arah suara itu. _Oh…cuma penumpang yang membayar taksi. Kukira ada perampok atau semacamnya karena disini rawan kejahatan._ Ujar Akaba dalam hati. Awalnya itu hanyalah dialog antara penumpang dan seorang sopir taksi. Tapi, penumpang itu membuat sang sopir tidur hanya dengan menyentuh bagian tertentu dengan jarinya saja!

Tentu saja membuat Akaba kaget. Sebab, menurut pengetahuannya itu adalah ilmu yang membutuhkan ketepatan tinggi karena ada hubungannya dengan saraf manusia. Sebab, jika enggak, maka tidak akan bisa mebuat orang seperti itu. Bahkan membuat orang tidur pulas seperti itu, itu sangatlah sulit meskipun dirinya paling pintar diantara teman-temannya. Merasa situasi itu tidak bagus, Akaba pun berjalan kearah penumpang taksi itu, menegurnya, dan memastikan bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang berbahaya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Akaba. Sambil menegur ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Yeah, pemuda itu adalah penumpang taksi itu…

_Now. _**Senin, 22.15**

Ryu, pemuda yang dilihat Akaba membalikkan badan, melihat orang yang menegurnya tadi dengan tatapan dingin. Dan pemuda itu, Akaba berjalan mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Ryu pun berdiri, dan berdiri di hadapannya sambil menutup pintu mobil taksi dengan tangannya. Dan ia pun berdiri di depan pemuda itu, Akaba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? membuat orang tertidur pulas hanya dengan tanganmu. Sepertinya kamu bukan orang biasa." Tanya Akaba penasaran.

Ryu tidak segera menjawab, dia pun membalikkan badan. memperlihatkan senyum lembut penuh kelicikan. "Nggak ada kok. Cuman mengembalikan stamina sopirku itu…" jawab Ryu disusul tendangan ke wajah Akaba.

Namun sama sekali tidak disangka, Akaba secara refleks menarik badannya mundur untuk mengelak, terkejut dan ia pun segera meletakkan bawaanya di sampingnya. Ryu langsung melancarkan serangan susulan, kali ini sebuah yang mengarah ke perut Akaba. Sayangnya segera tertangkis pergelangan tangan kiri si otaku gitar. Ryu memutar-mutarkan jemari tangan kananya di sepanjang pergelangan tangan kiri Akaba dengan sangat cepat, menangkap bahu kiri lalu menariknya. Akaba refleks memutarkan badannya ke kanan, membelakangi Ryu dan segera mendaratkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke wajah sang pemuda, yang segera disambut dengan tangkisan telapak tangan kiri Ryu. Serangan itu berhasil dipatahkan.

Merasa terancam, Akaba melancarkan serangan baru. Berbekal kemampuannya di American Football, ia mendorong 'Pusat Gravitasi' pemuda itu dengan cepat dan alhasil, Ryu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari bahu Akaba, terdorong dan mundur dengan berusaha tidak terjatuh dan menjaga keseimbangan. Ia terkejut saat menerima serangan itu. Akaba bergerak mundur, menghindar, dan berusaha membaca apa yang akan dilakukan Ryu selanjutnya.

Dirinya terancam, dan Akaba hendak berteriak, memberi tahu apa yang sedang ia hadapi. Akan tetapi, Ryu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas. Segera diserangnya Akaba dengan cara berlari kearahnya dan melompat, dengan cara menghentakkan kaki kanannya sekeras mungkin. Gerakan itu membuat tubuhnya melayang sesaat di udara. Akaba terkejut begitu melihat Ryu melompat sedikit lebih tinggi diatas kepalanya.

Momentum ini langsung dimanfaatkan Ryu dengan melayangkan kaki kanannya ke arah kepala Akaba. Lagi-lagi Akaba berusaha menghindar, hanya saja kurang cepat sehingga tumit kaki kanan Ryu mendarat cukup telak di pundak kirinya. Membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Emosi dan rasa sakit bertautan, kedua tangannya berusaha untuk menopang tubuhnya agar dia tidak jatuh ke aspal…tubuhnya sukses tertahan! Akaba segera mencoba bangkit untuk melancarkan serangan balasan…terlambat! Sebuah laras peredam pistol _SW 639_ telah lebih cepat menempel di dahinya!

**Senin, 22.16**

Ryu tersenyum sambil menempelkan pistolnya ke dahi Akaba dan perlahan menjauhinya. "Saya sama sekali tak menyangka seorang pemuda sepertimu bisa mengimbangi gerakan saya. Apalagi tadi, saat kau mendorong keseimbangan saya dengan cepat." Akaba hanya terdiam menahan sakit saat memegangi bahu kirinya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, Ryu mengambil PDA dari dalam ransel.

"Kalau kamu bergerak sedikit saja, kamu pasti akan melihat isi kepala kamu berceceran disini. Jadi, tetap diam di situ kalau kamu masih ingin kepalamu utuh…"

Ibu jarinya mulai bergerak lincah memilih fitur menu. Terdapat tampilan di layar ZOON, SCAN, VIDEO MODE, CAMERA MODE. Ia memilih CAMERA MODE. Dalam sekejap segera muncul dua pilihan lagi, yaitu NORMAL MODE, 3-D MODE. Dipilihnya 3-D MODE. Terdapat dua tampilan akhir, yaitu MULTIPLE OBJECTS dan SINGLE OBJECT. Ibu jarinya menyentuh SINGLE OBJECT. Perhatian Ryu segera beralih ke wajah Akaba.

Ia menghadapkan ujung PDA ke wajah Akaba yang menahan sakit di pundak kirinya, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seberkas sinar berwarna hijau menerpa wajah Akaba, menjadi segaris hijau tipis dan mulai bergerak naik-turun mengikuti bentuk permukaan wajah dan kepalanya. Di tampilan layar PDA terbentuklah rambut, dahi, mata, hidung, mulut. Dalam waktu lima detik saja wajah Akaba sudah terpampang di layar PDA, bergerak memutar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dan kembali ke titik semula, sangat sempurna! Tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Sekarang kamu boleh berdiri, Tuan…" Ryu tetap mengacungkan pistol ke arah Akaba.

Perlahan Akaba berdiri sambil berpikir keras agar dirinya dapat keluar dari situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan ini.

Ryu lalu berjalan memutarinya. Mendekati punggung Akaba dan menempelkan pistolnya ke lehernya. Akaba bisa merasakan ujung peredam yang dingin menempel di lehernya. Lalu Ryu pun berkata, "Good night, Sir…" sebuah pukulan keras menghantam tengkuku Akaba, membuatnya jatuh ke aspal, pingsan. Didudukannya Akaba ke disamping mobil taksi itu. Dompet, HP dan gitarnya segera diambil oleh Ryu dan melihat isi dompetnya dan melihat sebuah kartu. "Hm…pelajar ya? baiklah. Menyamar saja jadi dia."

Lalu dompet milik Akaba ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan saputangan halus dan ia mengelap gagang pistol itu, menghapus sidik jari. Lalu, ia memakai HP Akaba dan menelepon. Sepertinya ia menelepon ambulan. Sengaja ia menelepon ambulan yang jauh dari tempatnya ia berada, menghilangkan jejak dan dengan dalih diserang oleh perampok. Selanjutnya, ia segera pergi dari tempat ia beradu dengan Akaba dan pergi meninggalkan mereka…

**Senin, 22.24**

Ryu berjalan hingga menjauhi tempat itu dan ia pun berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah apartemen. Dirinya memandang apartemen itu dan masuk. Seorang satpam pun menghampirinya dan menyapa Ryu dengan ramah. "Selamat malam, Tuan. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ryu membalasnya dengan senyuman dan berkata, "Saya mencari teman saya yang tinggal disini."

Tiba-tiba ada suara keras dari atas, tepatnya di lantai paling atas. Ryu dan satpam itu melihat sumber suara itu sambil mengeadah kepala mereka. Dan itu adalah seorang gadis berambut pendek dicat putih dan ujung rambutnya dicat merah dan ada beberapa stiker seperti anting di telinganya. Dia berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"TAAAIIIIGGGGAAAA! DISINI!" teriak gadis itu. "Pak~ itu teman saya yang saya _bicarain_ dari tadi lho…ijinkan ia masuk!" katanya sembari berteriak dan diomeli para penghuni apartemen dibawah yang lagi tidur.

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk Tuan." Ujar satpam itu.

"Terima kasih." Balasnya.

Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen menuju lift, keadaan sangat tenang dan sepi. Para penghuni apartemen sebagian besar sudah tertidur lelap dibuai sang waktu. Menyiapkan diri agar esok bisa kembali menjadi sel-sel darah yang menggerakkan perekonomian negara maju. Lalu setelah tiba di lantai paling atas, ia pun disambut gadis yang berteriak tadi.

"TAIGAAA~ selamat datang di hunianku yang nyaman~" sambut gadis itu. "Gimana perjalanannya dari Amerika? Pasti capek. Yuk, ke rumahku." Katanya sambil menunjukkan kamarnya dan membukakan pintu.

"Apa enggak apa-apa? Aku kan cowok. Bisa-bisa disangka yang aneh-aneh nih sama penghuni apartemen yang lain karena kamu tinggal sendiri." Tanyanya.

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Tenang aja~ semua penghuni apartemen ini tahu kalau aku punya ilmu bela diri. Jika ada yang macam-macam aku hajar!" ujar gadis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Itu karena aku pernah menghajar cowok yang mau macam-macam dengan salah satu penghuni apartemen ini." ujarnya.

Lalu Ryu-ralat!-Taiga memasuki kamar apartemen gadis itu. Lalu, gadis itupun menguncinya dari dalam dan membawakan barang-barangnya.

"Taigaaa~ banyak amet sih bawaanmu. Ada ransel, gitar, koper, laptop dan lain-lain. Haduh…" ujar gadis itu.

"Tentu saja. Lagi menemukan barang-barang bagus." Jawab Taiga sambil duduk di sebuah sofa. " Erika, coba kamu buka koper itu. Isinya pasti bikin kamu begadang semalaman."

"Oh, ya? Mana?" kata gadis itu-ralat!-Erika. Ia sudah tahu apa maksud yang Taiga katakan tadi. Lalu, ia membawa laptop itu dan meletakannya di meja disamping sofa yang Taiga duduki. Dengan segera ia membuka koper itu. Tapi sayang sekali, terkunci.

"U fu fu…mudah, mudah~" Erika membuka lipatan jepitan rambutnya dan memasukkan ujungnya yang lancip ke lubang kunci koper. Lidahnya keluar sedikit di ujung kanan bibir persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang asyik dengan hobinya. Taiga hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. Hanya dalam sebelas detik saja waktu yang diperlukan Erika untuk membuka kunci koper itu. Kedua mata Erika pun terbelalak. "Waah, gila! Ini kan…merek dagang yang sudah tersebar diseluruh dunia. Alat untuk mengatasi Y2K itu! Wuah~ hebat. Ingin deh cepat-cepat kubongkar isinya." Kagum Erika.

"Pasti kamu bakal begadang malam ini. benar kan?" tanya Taiga.

"Yup. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi!" jawab Erika sambil mengamati alat itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, dapat dari mana semua bawaanmu ini?"

"Laptop dan koper dari targetku tadi. masih ingat? Lalu, gitar dari seorang pemuda yang nekat menegurku dan ranselnya dari diriku sendiri." Jelas Taiga.

"Oooh gitu. Ah~ sekalian laptopnya ah!" ujar Erika sambil mengambil laptop itu. Ia berusaha mengakses laptop itu. Ia mulai duduk tegak dengan laptop di mejanya. Taiga pun hanya memandang layar laptop itu.

**START=**** USER ACCOUNT=**** ENTER=**** [PASSWORD PROTECTED!] PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD…**

"Erika, menurutmu kamu _password_-nya apa? Coba tebak…jangan pakai PDA…"

kesepuluh jemari Erika tertahan sesaat menunggu di permukaan _keyboard_.

"Nama istrinya mungkin, tapi yang mana ya? Istrinya Higeru kan ada banyak…atau mungkin ukuran celana dan bajunya, atau bisa juga tanggal lahirnya." Ujar Erika berpikir sembari mengetikkan sesuatu di layar monitor. "Yah…bukan deng. Daripada repot mending pakai PDA saja, urusan jadi lebih mudah."

"Ah~ enggak seru. Sesekali jangan bergantung pada tehnologi." Ujar Taiga sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti kamu udah tahu _password_-nya. Hayoo, ngaku." ujar Erika.

"Enggak tahu kok. Kalau tahu aku sudah mengatur kode ini." Jelas Taiga.

Erika akhirnya memelototi layar monitor, bersama dengan Taiga yang duduk santai. Dengan muka serius Erika memeras otaknya sampai batas maksimum.

**Senin, 22.51**

Beratus-ratus _password_ yang berkaitan dengan Higeru Saruyuure telah Erika coba. Hasilnya pun sia-sia belaka. Erika berkali-kali meminta Taiga untuk segera menggunakan PDA saja agar bisa langsung di _hack_**(2).** Tapi Taiga tidak setuju. Menurutnya itu merupakan cara yang sama sekali tidak seru untuk menstimulasi kinerja otak temannya itu.

"Hei, cepat dong! Aku ingin mengetahui alat itu nih…" gerutu Erika yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Ya sudah. Pakai PDA saja. Tapi sebelum itu…coba ketik hal yang paling mudah dulu. Kalau enggak bisa, baru di_hack_." saran Taiga.

"Ya sudah…" Erika langsung mengetik merek dagang laptop itu, dan…

**PASSWORD VERIFIED ****GOOD NIGHT, MR. SARUYUURE.**

Erika memandang layar laptop itu dan menggerutu. "Tch! Sudah capek-capek ternyata kodenya hanya itu saja. Benar-benar deh…untung sudah berhenti jadi DiverS. Dasar, Tuan Higeru _password_-nya diluar dugaan."

"Sebelum mencoba yang susah, coba yang mudah dulu saja. Sederhana kok." komentar Taiga.

"Alaah. Pasti kamu sudah tahu kan?" tanya Erika.

"Terserah. Oh, ya. Tolong buat topeng yang mirip dengan orang ini." pinta Taiga sambil menyerahkan PDA-nya pada Erika.

"I, ini kan…AKABA HAYATO! Taiga, kamu ketemu dimana orang ini?" tanya Erika dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Dia yang menegurku di jalan lho. Kamu kenal dengan orang itu?" tanya Taiga.

"Bukan kenal, tapi TERKENAL! Duh~ dia ini MVP atau Most Valuable Player tahun lalu. Dia Lead Blocker terkuat dan hebat se SMU. Sebesar apa pun lawannya, pasti akan segera dikalahkan dengan tehniknya yang namanya…Racun Laba-laba!" jelasnya.

"MVP? Lead Blocker? Sepertinya istilah dalam olahraga American Football." ujar Taiga yang notabene adalah warga Amerika. Mustahil ia tidak tahu olahraga itu.

"Tentu saja. Kamu tahu kan aku sudah lama jadi supporter Amefuto? Terutama Eyeshield itu." Terang Erika sambil melihat-lihat _file_ yang terdapat dalam laptop itu.

"Eyeshield? Oh…atlet itu. Tim apa?" tanya Taiga sembari membetulkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Tim Deimon Devil Bats. Tim favoritku." Kata Erika.

"Yoichi Hiruma…atlet Amefuto. Aku disuruh membunuh dia…" kata Taiga.

"AP, APA! Mustahil." Kejut Erika. "Dia itu 100% setan lho. punya budak dimana-mana, pintar, licik, dan lain-lain. Hati-hati lho. jangan sampai kamu jadi budakknya. Kudengar, sebelum kamu para DiverS yang lain juga disuruh untuk membunuhnya lho. dan mereka pada akhirnya menjadi budaknya karena rahasia mereka ketahuan olehnya. Selain itu aliansinya dimana-mana. Aku pernah menyelidikinya tapi keburu ketahuan dan aku nyaris jadi budaknya seumur hidup." Jelas Erika panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak punya rahasia memalukan yang aku tunjukkan ke dia. Yang jelas, aku akan menerima misi ini. Ini misiku yang terakhir." Ujar Taiga.

"Eh? Lhoo kenapa? Sudah bosan jadi DiverS?" tanya Erika.

"Mau tahu ajah. Oh, ya aku mau mandi. Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Taiga sembari mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian yang ada di dalam ranselnya.

"Tuh, disana." Tunjuk Erika sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu. Dan iapun mengoprek alat-alat yang dikoper itu. Sepertinya ia melakukannya sampai pagi.

Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Air pancuran mengalir turun membasahi tubuhnya yang penuh bekas luka. Kenangan-kenangan dari beberapa misi pertamanya ketika ia masih seorang pemula. Setiap hitungan selalu menyejukkan nurani. Masa-masanya selama di panti asuhan, dipungut oleh organisasi, dilatih sebagai DiverS, keluar dari organisasi dan menjadi pekerja _freelance_. Dirinya tidak pernah tahu bagaimana namanya hidup normal. Dikelilingi orang yang disayangi, bergaul, dan melakukan hal yang disukai.

Dirinya selalu terikat dengan organisasi. Bahkan bernafas pun diawasi. Dirinya begitu lega begitu keluar dari organisasi yang mengasuhnya selama beberapa tahun. Yah…proses hidup itu telah dilalui sang pemuda. Mencicipi pengalaman demi pengalaman, pahit maupun manis. Entah apa yang hilang dalam batinnya…entah apa. Mungkinkah…Dirinya tidak percaya dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Selalu menyimpan segalanya sendiri. Selalu menyelesaikannya sendiri hingga ia hidup mandiri di sebuah kota di Amerika. Tapi…kesendirian itu…memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

Dan keheningan malam itu bagaikan sebuah sonata indah mengalun perlahan memainkan sebuah lagu yang bernama…

Kesepian…

* * *

GYA! PANJANGNYA! Wih...tanganku pegel ding.

Hiruma : woy, author sialan. Kapan aku muncul, hah? Yang baru muncul cuman mata merah sialan itu.

Author : Sabar, sabar…entar nanti di chap selanjutnya kamu muncul kok.

Akaba : fuh…setelah aku ditinggal sama tuh pemuda, gimana nasibku, hah? Apalagi gitarku dibawa kabur. Awas ya kalau macam-macam sama soulmateku itu!

Author : Hi! Akaba ketularan Hiruma. Dan berani ngancem! Iya deh. Entar saia bilangin ke dia jaga tuh gitar hati-hati. Nasib kamu berada di salah satu rumah sakit di Jepang. GYA! Malah spoiler. Dah, saia mau jelasin yang dikasih nomor dulu. Ganggu aja nih mahluk-mahluk jejadian semua. *ditabok*

**(1)** Booster. Penyambung antara antena eksternal dan perangkat eletronik juga berfungsi sebagai penangkal petir.

**(2)** Hack. istilah yang sering dipakai dalam bahasa komputer untuk memotong jalur informasi ataupun tempat penyimpana data. Cara seperti ini termasuk illegal karna tidak melalui gerbang website yang ada dan sama sekali tidak memakai prosedur yang telah ditentukan.

Ok! jangan lupa lepiew yah! Kritik, flame, pujian akan saia terima. Itulah kosekuesi sebagai seorang penulis fanfic. YA HA! *mandi dan makan dulu ah~ laper nih. Bau lagi.*


	4. Hello Sunrise

Kya~ sekarang dah chap empat! Hie!

Buat semua yang kemarin review thanks ya~ XD

Oh, ya. jangan heran ya kalau ada humor ato guyonan-guyonan yang muncul dalam fic ini meski guyonan itu basi-atau-biasa saja. Ini supaya para readers gak kaku kayak patung bernafas bahkan lupa bernafas :P

**Genre :** Science Fiction, Crime.

**Disclamer :** yang jelas bukan punya saia. Punya abang Riichihiro Inagaki en Yuusuke Murata. De el el semuanya bukan punya saia! Kecuali fanfic ini

**Judul :** Mission21

**Chapter :** 04, Hello Sunrise…singkat betul =_=' Sunrise artinya matahari terbit, ya? kalau salah bilangin dong (males lihat kamus).

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** Datar, berat, gajhe, OCnya banyak, OCC bercampur jadi satu dan mungkin ada AUnya. Au ah lap. Cek in aja.

* * *

Dan keheningan malam itu bagaikan sebuah sonata indah mengalun perlahan memainkan sebuah lagu yang bernama…

Kesepian…

* * *

**Selasa, 05.54**

Matahari perlahan-lahan menampakkan wujudnya. Sinarnya menembus awan-awan yang menghalanginya. Embun-embun berjatuhan dari balik dedaunan. Sinar matahari perlahan-lahan menerangi langit yang sebelumnya berwarna biru gelap. Udara segar menyeruak di pagi itu. Orang-orang yang tadinya terbuai keindahan mimpi bangun dan menjalankan rutinitasnya sehari-hari, menggerakkan roda ekonomi dan kehidupan. Dan genangan air tercipta dimana-mana mengingat kemarin hujan deras disertai petir.

Di sudut pagi hari itu, tampak sekumpulan anak-anak muda berlari dan melatih dirinya di samping sungai Kuromisa. Gemericik air dan suara kereta berderu melewati jembatan yang membentangnya tampak sebagai sebuah pemandangan sehari-hari bagi mereka. Dan disusul dengan teriakan dan canda tawa yang menghiasi hari-hari mereka. Yeah, mereka adalah sekelompok anggota sebuah klub. Yaitu klub American Football yang telah melalui hari-hari dan pertandingan yang setiap hari mengasah kemampuan mereka. Dan juga berhasil menjadi tim paling disegani di Jepang. Meski begitu, mereka tetap mengasah kemampuan dan kekuatannya, berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dari hari-hari yang lalu. Dan dibelakang mereka, tampak seseorang yang menembaki dan memaki-maki mereka. Sepertinya orang itu adalah kapten mereka karena mereka sangat patuh terhadap perintahnya.

"Oi! Anak-anak sialan! Lebih cepat lagi. Jangan kayak siput lagi bawa rumah kura-kura!" teriak orang yang memaki-maki mereka sekaligus menembaki mereka dengan sebuah senapan buatan Rusia. Yup, dia adalah sang kapten, Youichi Hiruma, kapten Deimon Devil Bats. Sekaligus pendiri dari klub American Football.

"Hei, Hiruma! Jangan menembaki mereka apalagi memaki-maki mereka! Dasar enggak punya sopan santun." teriak seorang cewek sambil menggoes sepeda. Di keranjangnya, terisi minuman-minuman yang akan diminum saat anggota beristirahat. Dan dia menggoes sepedanya kearah Hiruma. Yah, dia adalah manajer klub, Anezaki Mamori yang sering menegur kelakuan Hiruma yang menurutnya tidak terpuji atau tidak normal. Menembaki dan memaki-maki, tentu saja ia tidak terima.

"Berisik, manajer sialan dengan sepeda sialan." Balas Hiruma sambil menodongkan senapannya ke arah sang manajer. Lalu, ia melihat ke belakang. Tampak anggota klub yang melihat mereka. Karena kesal, Hiruma pun menembaki mereka.

"Apa lihat-lihat, HAH? Cepat kembali ke posisi kalian, cebol sialan, monyet sialan, gendut sialan, coret X sialan, mulut sialan, kacamata sialan, hidung merah sialan, orang tua sialan, jenggot sialan, botak sialan, apa cheer sialan? Senyam senyum gitu. CEPAT! SIALAN!" kata Hiruma sambil menembaki mereka.

"Ng…aku juga?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul. Keberadaannya sangat tidak diketahui. Yeah, dia Ishimaru Tetsuo, mahluk yang paling sederhana.

"Tentu saja, SEDERHANA SIALAN!" teriak Hiruma. Dan dia menginjak sebuah genangan air. "Tch! Genangan air sialan. Basah lagi. Dasar celana sialan basahnya cepat sekali. AH! GENANGAN AIR SIALAN!" teriaknya sambil menembakkan senapannya ke langit dan menembaki anggota lainnya.

"Hiruma, hentikan!" peringat Mamori.

"Apa sih? MANAJER JELEK!" teriak Hiruma ke Mamori. Alhasil, mereka bertengkar mulut. Itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi para anggota Deimon Devil Bats tapi ada juga yang belum terbiasa. Dan para anggota mengjauhi mereka mengingat Hiruma akan menembaki mereka lagi. Lalu, mereka beberapa meter sudah menjauhi Hiruma dan Mamori yang sedang bertengkar mulut.

"Hi, hie…akhirnya selamat." Kata cowok yang dipanggil cebol sialan oleh Hiruma. Dipanggil cebol karena tinggi badannya. Tapi, tinggi badannya akhir-akhir ini bertambah. Dia adalah Sena Kobayakawa, _RunningBack_ di klub Amefuto dan mempunyai julukan 'Eyeshield 21' _RunningBack_ paling cepat di era ini.

Lalu, cowok yang dipanggil monyet sialan menghampiri Sena. yup, dia Raimon Taro. Biasa dipanggil Monta oleh teman-temannya dan terkadang dipanggil monyet. _Receiver_ di klub Amefuto. Dia dipanggil monyet karena wajahnya memang mirip monyet. Dan dia menepuk pundak Sena.

"Oi, Sena! ada apa?" tanya Monta dengan akrab.

"E, eng…kak Hiruma dan kak Mamori enggak pernah akur ya…" jawab Sena sambil melihat mereka yang sedang bertengkar.

Monta melihat apa yang Sena lihat. "Justru kalau akur tambah mengerikan, Max." kata Monta.

"Apa maksudmu, Monmon? Justru menyenangkan~~" kata cewek yang disebut _cheer_ sialan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia Suzuna Taki, kapten tim cheeleader Deimon. Ia bersekolah di sekolah lain dan ia lagi mampir ke Sena dan kawan-kawan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal mengerikan, lihat berita pagi di TV enggak?" tanya Sena.

"HA?" tiba-tiba cowok yang dipanggil kacamata sialan muncul. Dipanggil begitu karena memakai kacamata yang diluat normal. Dia adalah Toganou Shozo.

"HAA?" disusul cowok yang dipanggil coret X sialan. Dia adalah Kazuki Juumonji. Dia dipanggil begitu karena ada tanda X di pipinya.

"HAAH?" lalu cowok yang dipanggil mulut sialan muncul. Dipanggil mulut sialalan karena bentuk mulutnya aneh dia adalah Kuroki Kozuki. Mereka adalah para Lineman Deimon Devil Bats. Sering disebut tiga bersaudara Ha Ha meski mereka tidak punya ikatan darah dan setiap dipanggil begitu, mereka pasti marah dan protes. Mereka menghampiri Sena. Mungkin ada hal bagus untuk mereka gosipkan bertiga-ralat!-bicarakan bertiga.

"Mukya! Bikin kaget saja. Sena, aku enggak lihat soalnya takut terlambat latihan pagi, Max." jawab Monta. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begini, di sebuah restoran cina ditemukan delapan mayat. Mereka dibunuh dengan sebuah pedang yang tertancap disamping salah satu tubuh mayat itu. Dan salah satunya ditembak pistol dikepalanya. Hie…mengerikan. Seluruh ruangan berwarna merah, darah. Selain itu, restoran itu pernah aku kunjungi bersama keluargaku." Jelas Sena sambil merinding.

"Iyee." Kata Monta sambil membayangkan betapa mengerikannya ruangan yang penuh darah itu. "Lalu, pelakunya siapa? Sadis sekali."

"Itu dia. Belum diketahui oleh polisi. Katanya, pelaku rapi sekali dalam menghilangkan jejak. Tidak ada satupun bukti." Kata Sena sambil melambatkan larinya. "Katanya sih perbuatan pembunuh profesional."

"Uwa…menarik. Misteri." Kata Juumonji yang notabene adalah penggemar buku misteri.

"Kejahatan makin lama makin sering terjadi di lingkungan kita ya." susul Kuroki.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kejahatan di lingkungan kita…sudah ada kan?" tanya Toganou sambil melirik ke belakang, melihat Hiruma dan Mamori yang belum berhenti bertengkar. Disusul lirikan Sena, Monta, anggota ha ha lainnya. Mereka memandang mereka sejenak. Lalu menyimpulkan : Kejahatan memang terjadi dimana-mana. Jadi, waspadalah!(?)

Hiruma melihat Sena, Monta dan Ha Ha bersaudara melirik ke arahnya. Menganggap mereka beristirahat dan mengabaikan latihannya, Hiruma pun menyiapkan senapannya, mengunci target dan…

DEDEDEDEDEREDEREDEREDEDERETET! "OI BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN, CEPAT KEMBALI!" teriak Hiruma.

"Hie!" teriak Sena sambil berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya. Lalu disusul Monta dengan 'Mukyaa!'-nya. Dan teriakan 'HAA!' berbunyi kemudian. Suzuna mempercepat laju skate-nya. Mamori, sang manajer menegur perilaku Hiruma dan mereka pun bertengkar lagi. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan latihannya.

Tanpa disadari mereka sebuah senapan laras panjang PSG-1, senjata yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk para _sniper_, sedang mengawasi keadaan disekitar sungai Kuromisa, atau yang tadinya merupakan Yoichi Hiruma, sang kapten Deimon. Lekukan tubuhnya menandakan bahwa ia adalah wanita. Punggung tangan kirinya bertato sepasang sayap hitam* dan ditengah-tengahnya diapit huruf N. Dari cara memegang senapan, dia sepertinya tidak bermaksud membidik atau menembak pemuda itu. hanya mengamatinya. Ia hanya mengawasi Hiruma dari kejauhan melalui teleskop yang terpasang di atas senapannya. Menunggu, menjadi sosok pengamat dalam kejauhan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia meninggalkan tempat yang ia gunakan untuk mengawasi tadi dan menjauhi sungai Kuromisa.

**Selasa, 06.10**

Langit perlahan-lahan berwarna biru cerah. Udara segar mengawali pagi yang cerah ini. cahaya pagi menerangi setiap pemukiman-pemukiman. Tak terkecuali sebuah rumah bertingkat dua bercat krem. Serta ada beberapa bagian yang berwarna merah. Sebuah tirai rumah itu bergoyang. Tepatnya di lantai dua. Tirai merah itu perlahan-lahan digeser oleh seorang pemuda. Dan di belakang pemuda itu ada seorang gadis lagi melihat-lihat kertas dan buku yang berserakan disana. Sepertinya mereka bukan pemilik rumah itu.

"Taiga, lihat. Data-data yang dikumpulkan banyak sekali. Aku sampai bingung." Kata gadis yang bersama dengan pemuda itu.

"Iya, iya. Erika. Mana benda yang aku minta kau untuk membuatkannya?" kata Taiga.

"Ini." kata Erika sambil melemparkan sebuah topeng elastis. Taiga menangkapnya dan memakai topeng itu. Lalu dia mengeluarkan pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari rumah itu. dia menuju kamar mandi, memakai pakaian itu. beberapa menit kemudian, Taiga keluar dengan memakai jaket sekolah berwarna biru yang menutupi kemeja hitam serta dasi merah**. Serta berjalan dengan celana putih yang melekat di kakinya. Taiga berjalan ke arah cermin dan membetulkan wig merah yang ia pakai serta memakai kacamata berwarna biru.

"Taiga! Mirip sekali kamu dengan Akaba! Keren~" kata Erika setelah melihat sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Biasa saja kali. Memang keahlianku ini." kata Taiga sambil menoleh ke Erika. "Ehem, Ekh…hem. Bagaimana dengan suaraku? Apa mirip dengan suara orang ini?" tanya Taiga sambil berusaha meniru suara Akaba.

"Mirip! Dijamin enggak ada yang tahu kalau ini kamu. Oh, ya. ngapain kamu repot-repot menyamar jadi dia? Kamu kan bukan tipe yang santai dalam menjalankan misi. Tinggal tembak saja, kan?" Tanya Erika sambil meletakan buku yang ia pegang di raknya semula.

"Kamu ini. targetku itu bukan orang sembarangan. Kalau aku lengah, bisa-bisa reputasiku merosot. Lagipula, penyamaran ini untuk mencari informasi tentangnya. Dan juga misi ini aku tidak ingin terburu-buru." Jelas Taiga sambil memperhatikan cermin lagi. "Hm…warna matanya merah. Sama denganku. Tidak perlu pakai lensa kontak."

Erika lalu melirik kearah jendela dan Erika tiba-tiba melihat seseorang yang datang ke rumah ini. orang itu mengenakan seragam yang sangat mirip yang dikenakan Taiga. Dia lagi menyisir dengan sisir lipat yang dibawanya. Sepertinya, ia sedang mencari pemilik rumah ini. Ia memandang rumah ini dan memencet bel berkali-kali. "Oi, Baka! Cepat! Sudah syukur mahluk paling Smart ini bersedia jemput kamu. Baka!" teriak orang itu sambil menyisir dengan sisir lipatnya.

"Taiga, tuh ada yang cari. Semoga berhasil!" Erika menutup gorden merah itu dan meletakkan buku yang ia pegang ke rak buku. "Aku yang bereskan semuanya. Tenang saja. Oh, ya. dia Kotaro Sasaki, Kicker di Bando Spiders. Setahuku, dia lumayan dekat dengan Akaba meski katanya selalu berantem. Jadi kamu harus hati-hati. Sebab dia bisa tahu kalau ada yang aneh dengan Akaba…eh! Maksudku kamu yang nyamar jadi dia…Ah! Pokoknya, hati-hati aja deh."

"Fuh…terima kasih." Kata Taiga sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Tidak lupa ia membawa tas gitar yang biasa Akaba bawa kemana-mana. Ia tahu itu karena Erika yang menurutnya tahu sekali soal kegiatan sehari-sehari orang ini. Taiga membuka pintu, keluar dari rumah itu dan menghampiri Kotaro Sasaki, Kicker Bando Spider dan orang yang meneriakinya tadi. Tapi Taiga tidak peduli dan menganggapnya itu adalah bagian dari penyamaran. Melihat Kotaro dan mendengar gaya bicaranya membuat ia mengambil kesimpulan panjang : Dia orang yang dekat dengan Akaba. Tapi sepertinya dekat sebagai saingan. Dan orang ini sepertinya sangat benci dengan Akaba. Meskipun begitu, dialah orang yang patut diwaspadai. Taiga lalu menutup pintu rumah itu dan berjalan kearah Kotaro.

"Oi! Cepat ah. Sebentar lagi masuk nih~ Gak Smart banget kalau terlambat." kata Kotaro.

"Fuh…baiklah." Kata Taiga. Kotaro berjalan menjauhi Taiga yang menyamar jadi Akaba. Taiga mengikuti Kotaro, mengamatinya dan berusaha membaur dengannya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, mereka perlahan-lahan menjauhi rumah itu. dan Erika melihat mereka dari jendela.

[_Flashback _Selasa, 05.45]

"RRRRRR! RRRRRR!"

"Yo, tunggu sebentar." Sambil menyisir rambitnya, Kotaro Sasaki, cowok yang baru saja mau memakai sepatunya bergegas menuju ruang tamu, dimana telepon rumahnya berdering saat ini. Dengan tangan kanannya dia meraih gagang telepon, meletakannya di telinga sebelah kanan dan memulai pembicaraan.

Kotaro : Halo? Ini siapa, ya?

? : _Kotaro, ya? ini aku, Juri._

Kotaro : Julie? oh, begitu. Ada apa? Soal peralatan Amefutonya aku sudah bereskan, lho.

Julie : _Bukan soal itu Kotaro. Soal Akaba._

Kotaro : HAA? Ada apa soal _freak guitar_ aneh itu?

Julie : _Heh, dasar kalian enggak pernah akur. Begini, aku tadi nelpon Akaba soal data-data yang ia kumpulkan. Tapi telponnya enggak diangkat-angkat. Lalu Hpnya enggak aktif. Sepertinya ada yang mencurigakan._

Kotaro : Alah~ paling ia begitu supaya kegiatan dengan gitarnya enggak terganggu. Kalau ditanya, pasti alasannya gini : 'Fuh Kotaro… aku sedang menikmasi sensasi petikan gitar dan suara yang dikeluarkan senar gitar yang aku petikkan ini. dasar, kepekaan musikmu amatlah kurang…' atau : 'aku tidak mau melodi yang aku buat terganggu hanya dengan suara apapun itu. jadi, aku matikan telepon rumah dan Hpku.' Begitu!

Julie : _Kamu ngomong apa sih tadi? enggak ngerti deh…_

Kotaro : Haduh Julie…AHRRGGG! Jadi ketularan enggak SMART-nya Akaba! Terus kenapa? Why?

Julie : _Kamu sudah berangkat belum?_

Kotaro : Belum. Baru mau pasang sepatu. Kenapa tanya begitu? Jangan-jangan kamu ingin aku jemput, ya?

Julie : _Enak saja. Aku sudah ada di sekolah tahu! Aku minta kamu jemput Akaba ke rumahnya. Kamu tahu kan rumahnya? Masa enggak tahu. Kalau dia tidak ada di rumahnya berarti dia mungkin ada acara atau apalah._

Kotaro : HAH? KE RUMAH GAK SMART ITU? ogah ah.

Julie : _Heh, Kotaro. Jemput dia dong. Aku sudah ada di sekolah dan lagi ada urusan. Kan bisa sekalian kamu jemput dan berangkat ke sekolah._

Kotaro : Tapi Julie sayang…dia amat-sangat-enggak Smart.

Julie : _Mau Smart, enggak cocok, pokoknya JEMPUT! DAN JANGAN MERAYUKU DENGAN RAYUAN GOMBALMU ITU!_

NGGIIINNGGG!*telepon berdenging akibat teriakan Julie.*

Kotaro : HIE! Babbababba…ba….baai…baik deh Julie…*menutup telepon dan tak lupa komat kamit.*

[Selasa, 05.48]

Kotaro lalu berjalan setelah ia menutup pintu rumahnya. Tak lupa ia mengingat percakapan dengan Julie tadi di telepon. Lalu ia meniup telinganya karena telinganya berdenging akibat teriakan Julie yang teramat-keras-itu. dirinya amat-sangat-tidak-berdaya menghadapi sang belahan hati *menurutnya* yang lagi marah. Menurutnya, itu lebih mengerikan daripada sang kapten Deimon yang selalu menerornya pas saat jam 12 tengah malam**(?)** lalu ia berjalan dengan cepat ke rumah Akaba, ingin menyelesaikan hal ini secepat mungkin dengan Mr. Gitar Otaku gak-Smart ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kini berada di depan rumah Akaba. Rumah yang berisi seorang Akaba yang ingin kawin sama gitar, menurut Kotaro. Kotaro memandang rumah Akaba dan berjalan menuju bel. Dan diapun memencet bel tersebut.

TING! TONG!

Kotaro menunggu. Tapi…tidak ada jawaban. Lalu dia mencoba lagi.

TING! TONG!

Ia menunggu lagi. tapi lebih lama. Kotaro melihat jamnya. _Jam enam limabelas menit. Cih! Gak Smart banget kalau terlambat. Menyebalkan!_ Batin Kotaro kesal. Tidak sabar, ia memencet bel itu berkali-kali.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

"Oi, Baka! Cepat! Sudah syukur mahluk paling Smart ini bersedia jemput kamu. Baka!" teriak Kotaro karena kesal meski teriakan fals-nya mengganggu orang-orang yang mau menjalani pagi ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Akaba muncul dari pintu rumahnya. Seperti biasa, dia tak lupa membawa gitar kesayangannya yang disimpan di sebuah tas gitar. Akaba lalu menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan kearah Kotaro.

"Oi! Cepat ah. Sebentar lagi masuk nih~ Gak Smart banget kalau terlambat." kata Kotaro.

"Fuh…baiklah." Kata Akaba.

Kotaro lalu berjalan menjauhi Akaba, tidak mau berjalan disampingnya. Yah, Kotaro sudah terlanjur-kesal dengan mahluk rambut merah yang satu ini. Ia dan Akaba lalu berjalan ke SMA Bando yang lumayan dekat dari rumah mereka*** sebelum ia bertemu dengan Akaba, sempat terbesit di pikirannya bahwa Akaba akan beda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Entah apa. Itu sangat mengganggu hati nuraninya. Tapi Kotaro mengacuhkan itu dan menganggap pemikirannya tadi hanyalah ungkapan kekesalannya kepada Akaba, mahluk yang paling tidak Smart sedunia. Dan dia kembali menyisir rambutnya.

_Now._ **Selasa, 06.15**

"Hah, akhirnya mereka pergi juga. Pulang ah~ mau otak atik laptop itu lagi." kata Erika sambil mengintip di balik jendela sambil melihat mereka berdua berjalan dengan Taiga dibelakang cowok yanglagi menyisir dan teriak-teriak dari tadi. lalu mereka menghilang dari pemandangan. Dia lalu keluar, mengunci pintu dan berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Sebelumnya, Erika merasa ada yang mengamatinya. Tapi, Erika menghiraukan itu dan berjalan menuju apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Tanpa ia sadari, ada sesosok bayangan yang mengikutinya, melompat dari pagar-pagar rumah penduduk. Dan bayangan itu berhenti dan berdiri diatas pagar beton.

"Rupanya kemampuanmu sudah menurun, ya. Daisy…" kata sesosok bayangan itu. suaranya terdengar sinis dan suara itu menandakan bahwa ia adalah wanita. Di punggung tangan kirinya bertato sepasang sayap hitam diapit huruf N. di punggungnya tergantung senapan laras panjang PSG-1. Erika menoleh ke belakang, menoleh ke asal suara, suara yang memanggil nama sandinya saat ia menjadi seorang DiverS, dengan kode nama : Daisy.

"NITTA!" Erika segera berbalik. Sosok itu turun dan bergerak ke Erika dengan sangat cepat. Sosok itu lalu melayangkan tinju ke Erika. Tapi meleset! Erika mengelak dan mundur beberapa meter tanpa kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan dia kini berhadapan dengan sosok itu.

* * *

*(_A:N/ kayak Tsubasa reservoir chronicle. Minjem ya __)_

**(_A/N : Author ikutin seragam SMA Bando versi anime Es21. Kalau di manga author gak tau warnanya apa :P)_

***(_Author : saia tidak tahu SMA Bando dekat dengan rumah Kotaro dkk atau bukan. Jadi untuk bagian ini gomen ya =P~_)

YAKK! Sepertinya tambah pendek ide ceritanya. Selain itu, udah masuk sekolah dan saia makin jarang mampir ke karena sorenya les. Hu hu…sedang seret TT^TT

Mana UN lagi. sepertinya bakal lama updetnya. Ke ke ke…jangan lupa lepiew. Kritik, saran, ato yang lainnya saia terima. Hiks, hiks, seret T_T

Hiruma : Oi author sialan! Pendek banget sih.

Author : Apa boleh buat, bang. UN, UN selalu menerorku tiap hari *dramatis sekali* tenang aja. Entar abang dapat porsi deh~

Hiruma : Awas ya? *menodong pistol*

Author : review! Yeah! Bakal masuk sorga! *mati*


	5. Back from Darkness

Hduh~ tak terasa dah chap limo. ORA!!!

Sebelom itu mau bales dulu reviewnya. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama dan gelar XD *kayak kondangan ajah.

RisaLoveHiru : udah nih neng. Silahkan menikmati ^^

Kitsurugi Kou : Gak ada kode? Lagi kehilangan inspirasi (_ _) maaf…

Gekkou Kitsu : Keren? UO!!! *gila* Gracias. Bloody Monday tu film ya o.O? ukh ada typo…semoga ini enggak ada atau makin ada ya?

Ruki4062jo : Menggoes? Itu sepeda neng. Nih lanjutannya ^^

Nah~ yuk ah. Lanjutin.

**Genre :** Science Fiction, Crime.

**Disclamer :** Kalian ini. Ngotot amet sih kalau aku yang bikin Eyeshield 21?

**Judul : **Mission21

**Chapter :** 05, Back from Darkness. Maaf klo calah.

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** OC, OOC, AU, Membingungkan, makin Gajhe. Yeah! Keahlianku! *digeplak*

* * *

"NITTA!" Erika segera berbalik. Sosok itu turun dan bergerak ke Erika dengan sangat cepat. Sosok itu lalu melayangkan tinju ke Erika. Tapi meleset! Erika mengelak dan mundur beberapa meter tanpa kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan dia kini berhadapan dengan sosok itu.

* * *

[_Di tempat yang berbeda _= Selasa, 06.15]

_Di, di…dimana aku? Dimana ini? tempat apa ini? disekelilingku gelap, hampa, hanya aku sendiri disini. Aku sudah berada disini dari tadi. Tidak ada udara disini tapi aku masih bisa bernafas. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa bahkan tanganku sendiri. Gelap, suram, perasaan tertekan ini…benar-benar menyesakkan. Ini seperti mendengar requem yang menyedihkan. Yeah, musik itu dimainkan jika ada orang yang meninggal. Aku merasakan kesepian, keputusasaan, berkecamuk di belakangku. Aku harus keluar dari sini, harus!_

_Aku berjalan, berlari, dan berlari. Tetapi, tidak ada jalan. Sekelilingku gelap, suram, rasa itu mulai menghantui di belakangku. Aku mencari jalan keluar._

_Tiba-tiba ada kabut putih yang muncul di depan mataku. Aku membetulkan pandanganku. Beberapa kali mengedipkan mata dan menajamkan pemandanganku dan melihat sekeliling. Dan aku melihat setitik cahaya putih. Aku menuju cahaya putih itu dengan berlari. Berlari, berlari dan cahaya itu makin dekat. Aku memasuki cahaya putih itu. Kumasuki cahaya itu dan pandanganku silau. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku menutup mataku. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekeliling. Ruangan bercat putih, bau obat yang khas, dan aku tergeletak di tempat tidur. Dan ada yang berdiri di sampingku. _

_Ah~ aku kembali dari kegelapan…_

[Selasa, 06.18]

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya seorang perawat yang berdiri di samping Akaba yang baru saja terbangun. "Kau tertidur lama sekali dan keadaanmu makin lama makin membaik." Kata perawat itu sambil tersenyum.

Akaba bangun dan berusaha duduk. Namun, rasa sakit di pundak kirinya tidak mengizinkan ia untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan rasa sakit dikepalanya mengaburkan pandangannya. Alhasil, Akaba kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja jatuh dari tempat tidur kalau perawat tadi tidak menahannya. Maka Akaba berbaring dan memegang kepalanya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Jawab perawat tadi dengan senyum. "Panggil saja aku Yukarin."

Akaba mengambil kacamata milikknya yang diletakkan di meja disampingnya dan membolak-balik kacamatanya. Lalu ia mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ia berada di tempat ini. Yeah, dia menegur seorang pemuda saat ia pulang ke rumahnya dari supermarket 24 jam. Pemuda itu lalu menyerangnya dengan pukulan dan tangkisan. Gerakan pemuda itu amat sangat cepat. Menurutnya, itu bukanlah pemuda biasa karena ia membawa pistol, gerakannya sangat terlatih, dan ia menggunakan tehnologi yang sangat jarang diketahui. Seperti saat ia menghadapkan PDA-nya ke mukanya. Tunggu, untuk apa ia melakukan itu? Akaba tidak tahu. Yang jelas, setelah itu ia dipukul di bagian kepala dan pingsan beberapa waktu. Tetapi, sesaat sebelum pingsan, pemuda itu mengambil dompet dan gitarnya. Akaba menghela nafas. _Hah…_ *pasrah ya?*

Akaba melihat sekeliling dan bertanya, "Oh, ya. Ini dimana ya?"

"Ini di rumah sakit Shirato Yuume (A/N : namanya ngasal). Tenang saja. Ada seseorang yang membiayai biaya perawatanmu tadi. beruntung ya. dengan begitu, kamu bisa keluar dari sini dengan tenang." Jawab perawat itu sambil keluar dari kamar yang Akaba tempati. "Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku."

Tapi belum sempat ia keluar, Akaba bertanya, "Maksudku, ini wilayah mana?"

"Di Sakari**(1). **Memangnya kenapa?"

Akaba mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang perawat, "Ti, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Kata Akaba sambil tersenyum. *KYA!

Lalu perawat itu keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar. Akaba berusaha duduk lagi dengan bangun perlahan-lahan. Dan akhirnya, Akaba bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia lalu memakai kacamatanya dan menoleh ke jendela yang terletak tidak jauh dari samping kanannya.

"Hm…laut…"

**Selasa, 06.16**

Erika kini berhadapan dengan teman sekaligus rival terkuatnya, Nitta. Nama aslinya tidak diketahui. Kabarnya hanya lima orang di organisasi yang tahu nama aslinya. Ia hanya dipanggil Nitta oleh Erika dan teman-teman DiverS-nya serta orang-orang di organisasi. Wanita itu sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dengan menyibak rambut hitamnya ke belakang. Mata coklatnya menatap tajam kearah Erika. Ia lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Hello Daisy…sudah lama ya~" kata Nitta sambil berjalan perlahan kearah Erika. Erika tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan mata mengawasi. "Wah, wah. Tenang saja kok. Aku Cuma berkunjung saja. Lalu aku akan menjalankan misiku disini."

"Lalu, mau apa kau datang kemari? Aku sudah enggak ada urusannnya sama kamu." Kata Erika dengan menatap wanita berambut sebahu itu.

"Jangan sinis begitu dong, Daisy. Kita kan teman baik…" kata Nitta dengan menurunkan tangan kananya. "Aku datang kesini untuk menjalankan misi. Ah, bukan…mendahului DiverS lain untuk labih dulu menjalankan misi ini. Ah~ gimana menjelaskannya ya?"

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?" tanya Erika. Sepertinya ia penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Nitta tadi. "Apa misi itu?"

Nitta menatap Erika yang berada di hadapannya. "Misi ini mencari seseorang yang bernama Raito yang diberikan tiga hari yang lalu oleh seluruh DiverS dengan imbalan yang besar. Misi ini amat sangat merepotkan karena tidak ada petunjuk lain untuk mencarinya. Seperti tinggi badannya, umur atau apalah. Yang kutahu, dia pastinya laki-laki. Apalagi, nama itu nama khas Jepang dan kau pasti tahu, nama Raito banyak yang punya. Aku tidak tahu nama itu nama itu nama asli atau bukan."

Erika menyeritkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia adalah orang yang paling dicari-cari oleh DiverS di seluruh dunia. Maka, jangan heran kalau kamu ketemu DiverS lain nanti sepertiku."

"Kenapa orang itu dicari? Raito…apa ia orang yang paling berpengaruh? Dan siapa yang memberikan misi itu?" tanya Erika.

"Entahlah. Mereka…termasuk aku hanya disuruh mencari dia oleh seseorang dengan imbalan yang besar. Tidak diketahui siapa dia dan umurnya. Satu-satunya petunjuk hanya nama itu. Aku menerima misi itu karena menarik dan ada hubungannya dengan temanmu itu. Maksudku…temanmu yang tadi keluar itu."

Erika terkejut. Taiga…ada hubungannya? Apa? "Tu, tunggu! ada hubungan apa dengannya?"

"Tidak tahu! Makanya, aku mengawasimu dan mengawasi targetnya tadi. Temanmu diberi misi untuk membunuh orang yang aku awasi tadi." Nitta lalu berbalik. "Sudah ya~ aku mau lihat-lihat wilayah ini!" lalu Nitta melompat ke pagar salah satu rumah, dan menghilang di hadapan Erika. Erika lalu meraih PDA-nya, mengklik icon _E-mail_, dan mulai menulis singkat :

_From : Erika_

_Subject : none_

_To : Taiga-D_

_72442, 2526 232 226925 348377 34 537264 86785 78288 6474 9264 232 48286426692 33642668. 5482 2526 242272526 62684.._

_-37452-_

[SCOUTING…NOT FOUND…SWITCHING TO ANOTHER LOCATION…TRACKING…NOT FOUND…ALLOCATING…FAILED]

SEND…

**Selasa, 06.20**

Para anggota klub Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats kini beristirahat dan melepas lelah dari latihan pagi tadi. Mereka pun mengganti baju mereka dengan seragam sekolah, dan menuju kelas masing-masing setelah mendengar arahan dari sang kapten. Dan tampak kedua anak muda lagi membicarakan sesuatu diruang loker.

"Sena, Sena. kamu sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika belum? Kalau sudah, aku mau lihat Max." kata Monta sambil mengambil sepatunya di loker.

"Hiii…soalnya susah…aku Cuma mengerjakan setengahnya." kata Sena sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Enggak apa-apa kok, Sena. Nanti di kelas ya~" kata Monta. Lalu ia memakai sepatunya. Tiba-tiba, di lokernya keluar sepucuk surat dari dalam lokernya. Sepertinya, surat itu terjatuh dari loker Monta.

"Monta, apa itu?" tanya Sena.

"Mukya! Surat MAX!" kata Monta kegirangan. Wajar saja soalnya Monta kurang laku diantara gadis-gadis. Apalagi amplop surat itu berwarna pink polos, tapi tanpa hiasan apapun. Dengan tangannya Monta segera merobek amplop surat itu, melihat isinya dengan perasaan senang dan berdebar-debar. _Siapa gadis yang menaruh surat ini ke lokerku Max?_

Sena ikut penasaran juga. Dia pun menghampiri Monta yang membaca surat itu.

"Bagaimana Monta?" Tanya Sena kepada teman baiknya. Dan iapun melihat ekspresi wajah Monta yang semula ceria jadi tidak berekspresi---ralat!---kaku. "Ada apa Monta?"

"I, ini Sena…" kata Monta sambil menyerahkan surat yang dipegangnya kepada Sena. _Kenapa Monta? Apa suratnya salah sasaran atau bagaimana ya?_ batin Sena. Ia menerima surat itu. surat itu hanya terdiri dari selembar kertas putih, dan Sena membaca isinya :

_Sampaikan surat ini ke orang yang kalian hormati segera. Pastikan bahwa ini sampai ditangannya dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri. Dan bagi yang membaca surat ini akan mendapat kejadian yang akan menyeret seseorang yang kalian kenal dalam keputus asaan…_

_-Angel from Darkness-_

Sena tertegun membaca surat tersebut. Monta memandang Sena, "Se, Sena…apa maksudnya ini?"

"A, aku tidak tahu Monta. Ta, tapi…orang yang kita hormati…apa itu?" tanya Sena.

"Aku tidak tahu Sena. Duh, bagaimana ini? bukannya dapat kabar bahagia malah mendapat sesuatu yang membingungkan ini." kata Monta sambil emggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sudahlah. Kita pikirkan nanti setelah aku melihat PR mu. Yuk Sena kita ke kelas!" ajak Monta.

"Monta! Bagaimana dengan surat ini?" tanya Sena.

"Kamu saja dulu yang pegang. Cepat Sena! sebelum masuk!" kata Monta sambil menuju kelas disusul Sena. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seorang wanita mengamati mereka dari tadi. Wanita itu memegang sebuah kartu dan memandang mereka hingga mereka hilang dari hadapannya. Dibelakang wanita itu, ada seseorang yang memanggil.

"Bu Seiyo! Dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk mengurus dokumen!" teriak salah satu guru wanita.

"Iya." Jawab singkat wanita itu---ralat!---Bu Seiyo menuju ruang guru dan melihat kartu yang ia pegang. _The Crossing…_

* * *

Sepertinya makin lama updet deh =_=;

**(1)** itu nama salah satu wilayah di Kantou. Saia temukan wilayah ini di atlas…hayo ikutan cek.

**(2)** masalah atau konflik yang harus dihadapi oleh kamu.

Hiruma : Oi Author sialan! Kok gua munculnya irit banget sih?

Author : sebab saia kurang inspirasi. Kasih dong…

Akaba : woi, mana gitar gua? *celingak-celinguk*

Author : diambil bang.

Akaba : APA!!! *nyekek author dan ngambil pisau bwt mutilasi*

Hiruma : YEAH! Cepat potong dia! Sumanto sialan!

Author : Kya!!! *ngambil gitarnya Akaba (_Taiga, minjem bentar_)* nih, jangan mutilasi saia. Nanti masuk tv.

Akaba : ISABEL! *meluk*

Hiruma : cih, enggak seru. Nyebelin.

Author : Review yah…sementara saia ngurus 2 nih mahluk…


	6. A Day with Poker Face

Author : Waw, chapter 6. wih…*terpana* HYA!!! Maaf ya sudah menunggu lama. Saia tuh sebenarnya enggak mau nunggu selama ini! Tapi keadaan memaksaku. Hiks…nasib…nasib.

Hiruma : Oi author sialan. Ini yang terakhir. Cepat munculin GW di fic ini!

Author : Tapi munculnya seiprit bang. Gpp-kan? Entar porsinya banyakin dah. *ngumbar janji*

Hiruma : Awas YA…*nodongin senapannya kearah saia ToT*

Author : Ya sudah. *dengan kecepatan cahaya, Author ngerebut Isabel (baca: Gitar Akaba) lalu melemparnya ke Taiga.*

Akaba : HAH?! *tersadar.* I…Isabel! _Where are YOU_!!! *celingak-celinguk. Liat ke Author.* Woi, balikin Isabel enggak? Kalau enggak…*Ngasah pisau berukuran Large (baca: Kampak)*

Hiruma : Ke ke ke…makin seru nih. *ngemil pop corn(?)*

Author : Kya!!! *ngacir* Sudah ah basa-basinya. Mulai atuh sementara saia dikejar-kejar suami tercinta. *halah*

**Genre : **Science Fiction, Friendship. Err…untuk sementara saia oper genrenya ke Fren dulu. Entar jika udah klimaksnya, saia Creambath…eh, Crime!

**Disclamer : **Kalau saia kasih Disneyland Hongkong sama Riichihiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, apakah mereka akan melepaskan kepemilikan Es21 kepada saia? Lalu apakah Om Baron Leonard, pemilik novel Digitarium, DiverS, dan semacamnya apakah akan melepaskan kepemilikan novel itu pada saia? Entahlah, itu masih misteri. He he :P

**Judul :** Mission21

**Chapter : **06, A Day with Poker Face.

**Rating :** T. Jaga-jaga.

**Warning :** **Gaje, bosenin, abale, berat kayak saia XP, OC, AU, sok puitis, OOC** bercampur kayak rujak. *Lapar QAQ

* * *

The Crossing…

* * *

**Selasa, 10.00**

TENG…TENG…TENG…

Suara bel SMU Bando berbunyi memecah kesunyian siswa-siswi SMU Bando yang sedang belajar. Tak lama kemudian, seluruh murid-murid keluar dari gedung sekolah dan perlahan-lahan memenuhi kantin sekolah yang mulai ramai. Ada yang jajan, makan, bercanda dan bermain dilapangan. Tak terkecuali para anggota klub American Football SMU Bando yang sedang latihan kick. Tak jauh dari lapangan, tepatnya di taman yang ditumbuhi rerumputan dan pohon-pohon hijau, ada seorang siswa yang duduk di salah satu pohon bersama gitarnya. Yeah, dia Akaba Hayato, kata murid-murid sekolah jika kau bertanya ke mereka. Tapi, ada yang beda dari siswa yang satu ini dan tidak bisa dibedakan oleh orang awam. Dia sebenarnya bukan Akaba Hayato. Tapi Taiga, sang DiverS yang mengemban sebuah misi yang mengharuskan ia menyamar jadi Akaba untuk mendapatkan suatu informasi. Ia sedang menikmati semilir angin lembut dari arah utara, pertanda akan ada musim dingin sebentar lagi.

Taiga lalu meraih kantong celananya dan sekarang Taiga memegang sebuah HP. Taiga membuka _inbox_ pesan HP-nya dan melihat daftar pesan terakhir yang masuk tadi pada jam 06.19 dari Erika. Ia membaca pesan itu dan keluar dari menu. Lalu Taiga menutup HP-nya dan menyimpannya lagi dalam kantong celananya.

Wuuusssshhhh…..

Rumput bergoyang dan dedaunan bertiup rendah karena angin tersebut. Riak daun dari pohon yang Taiga duduki tadi berbunyi gemerisik, saling bertubrukan, bergesekan dan menghasilkan suatu irama tertentu sehingga yang mendengarnya hatinya akan tenang. Seperti mendengar sebuah musik klasik tetapi ini adalah musik dari alam…musik yang tidak akan bisa ditiru oleh alat musik apapun. Taiga menutup mata sebentar dan membetulkan kacamata biru gelap yang ia pakai. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tas gitar yang ia bawa dan ditaruhnya di sebelah kanan kakinya. Dan Taiga meraih tas gitar itu, mengeluarkan gitar yang tersimpan didalamnya dan meletakkan gitar itu di pangkuannya.

Taiga memperhatikan gitar itu dengan seksama. Ia pernah memainkan gitar walaupun tidak terampil. Lalu ia meletakkan jari tangan kirinya di bagian leher gitar yang terdapat fret, batang logam tipis yang menempel di _neck_. Taiga menempatkan jarinya pada fret-fret yang berbeda sehingga ia dapat memainkan _chord_, yaitu sekumpulan bunyi indah yang membentuk sebuah lagu. Ia memasang _chord_ C dengan jari kirinya yang ramping dan tangan kanannya menuju susunan senar gitar yang berada di bawah bagian tubuh gitar. Tangan kanannya memegang kayu kecil dan mulai memetik senar gitar tersebut dengan cepat.

JRENG!

Taiga terdiam sebentar. Seelah itu jarinya mulai mengganti susunan kord dan menggantinya dengan _chord_ G. Dan Taiga mulai memetik senar gitar itu lagi.

JREENG!

Ia memandangi senar gitar yang bergetar itu. Lalu ia meletakkan gitar itu di pangkuannya dan memandang ke lapangan. Tepatnya melihat sekumpulan anak klub American Football sedang berlatih ringan dan melihat yang lainnya bercanda dan jalan-jalan bersama yang lain. Taiga memandangnya dengan mata merahnya yang dingin. Tidak ada yang menarik, mungkin itu yang ia katakan. Dan ia termenung sebentar, mencari tahu apa yang kurang dari hidupnya. Yah, sempurna. Hidupnya sempurna. Uang, pakaian, perkerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Meskipun perkerjaanya tidak bisa dibilang…wajar tapi itu cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Tapi ada yang kurang apa itu? Disaat Taiga sedang termenung, seseorang berjalan kearah pohon yang Taiga duduki dan menyapanya.

"Oi, ngapain kamu disini? Betah sekali dengan gitarmu." Kata seorang siswa sampil menyisir rambutnya. Dia Kotaro Sasaki. Beda dengan hari ini karena nilai ulangan Matematika-nya bagus.

Taiga memandang Kotaro sebentar. kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Itu membuat Kotaro penasaran.

"Hei Akaba. Sepertinya ada yang beda dari kamu deh…" celetuk Kotaro.

"Beda apanya?" tanya Taiga. Ia memastikan bahwa penyamarannya baik-baik saja.

"Ng…bagaimana ya…kamu pendiam."

"Biasanya aku bagaimana?"

"Biasanya…" Kotaro berhenti berbicara. Ia malah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang baru disisirnya tadi. _Kok aku tanya begitu sih sama Akaba? Dia kan biasanya pendiam. Enggak ada yang aneh tuh. Ini seperti pasangan uke yang mengkhawatirkan pasangan semenya. Gila! Sepertinya aku harus berhenti baca fic yaoi deh…_batin Kotaro. Itu membuat Taiga heran.

"Ada apa Kotaro?"

Kotaro memandangnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Cuma lagi bingung saja. Oh, ya. Ngelakuin hal yang smart yok. Apa kamu enggak bete duduk disini?" tanya Kotaro.

Taiga tidak menjawab perkataan Kotaro. Lalu ia meraih gitarnya dan membetulkan senar gitar yang ia pegang. Kotaro diacuhkan. Itu mebuat Kotaro kesal.

"Hei! Ada apa sih? dasar aneh. Huh…" Mood Kotaro yang sebelumnya _fine _menjadi terganggu. Bagaimana tidak, sahabat terbaiknya---ralat!---rival terburuknya mengacuhkannya. Padahal, Kotaro sudah menerima perlakuan Akaba sejak lama. Sejak masuk SMU Bando dan bergabung di klub. Sepertina, Kotao belum terbiasa betul dengan perlakuan rivalnya yang satu ini. akhirnya Kotaro hanya memandang Taiga yang menyamar jadi Akaba tanpa sepengetahuannya sedang memegang gitarnya. Dan Kotaro-pun menyisir rambutnya yang acak-acakan akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Taiga kembali meletakkan jari kirinya di fret-fret _neck_ gitar. Lalu ia mulai memetik senar gitar itu.

JRENG! TES!

NGING…

Jari kanan Taiga berdarah. Rupanya, senar gitar itu putus. Entah karena kemudian meletakkan gitar itu di sebelah kirinya dan memegang jari telunjuknya yang berdarah.

"Rasakan! Itu akibatnya kalau mengacuhkan orang lain, Baka~" kata Kotaro sambil mengarahkan sisirnya ke Taiga.

"Kotaro! Kamu tidak boleh begitu!" kata salah seorang siswi sambil berjalan kearah Kotaro. Lalu ia memukul Kotaro dengan buku yang ia bawa.

DUAK!

"Aduh Julie…sakit…" kata Kotaro sambil memegang bahu kirinya yang terkena pukulan.

"Biar." Sahut Julie singkat. Lalu ia berjalan dan duduk didepan Taiga. "Akaba, bagaimana jarimu? Tidak apa-apa kan? Bukan ulah Kotaro, kan?" tanya Julie sambil memegang jari tangan Taiga yang tergores. Itu membuat Kotaro kesal. (Baca: cemburu sangat.)

"Julie! ngapain kamu memegang tangan Akaba?! Aku saja saat aku terjatuh dari pohon pinus kamu malah cuekin aku dan malah kabur!" kata Kotaro cemburu berat.

"Aduh, Kotaro! Jangan hubungkan ini dengan kejadian waktu kecil! Aku pergi meningalkanmu karena mencari orang dewasa tahu!" kata Julie kepada Kotaro.

"OH!" sahut Kotaro singkat. Sepertinya ia belum puas dengan jawaban Julie tadi.

"Akaba, darahnya sudah berhenti. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan bekal bersama?" ajak Julie. "Kebetulan _mood_-ku lagi baik nih. Tadi pagi aku membuatkan bekal untuk kalian berdua. Ayo, silahkan!" tawar Julie sambil menyiapkan makanan dari kotak bekal besar yang ia bawa.

"Eh?" sahut Taiga heran.

"Apa Akaba?" tanya Julie penasaran.

"Ap…apa ini? Apa tidak apa-apa ini?" tanya Taiga bingung. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh dalam batinnya.

"Apa maksudmu Baka? Kita kan sudah biasa makan bekal buatan Julie. Ada apa sih?" tanya Kotaro penuh selidik. "AHA! Jangan-jangan kamu sudah tidak suka ya dengan bekal buatan Julie tersayang-ku? Mengaku sajalah! Aku enggak bakal marah kok~"

"Aka akan marah kalau kau mengatakan hal bodoh seperti TADI!" kata Julie membentak. "Sudahlah basa-basinya. Ayo dinikmati! Kitakan teman."

"Minggir Baka!" kata Kotaro sambil duduk di dekat Julie yang duduk disamping Taiga. "Oi! Jangan dekat-dekat!" peringat Kotaro.

Mereka pun memakan bekal buatan Julie. Ada sedikit rasa canggung dari Taiga. Padahal, ia biasanya tidak begitu. Taiga mengacuhkan itu dan mulai makan bersama Kotaro dan Julie.

"Hei, kalian. Nanti sepulang sekolah latihan. Jangan telat!" peringat Julie sambil minum air.

"Hiya, Hiya…" kata Kotaro sambil makan onigiri. "Oi, hambilin hinum huong."

"Nih." Kata Taiga sambil membawakan minum untuk Kotaro. Kotaro segera meneguknya dengan cepat "Julie, apa tidak apa-apa dia minum seperti itu?" tanya Taiga berusaha berbaur dengan mereka.

"Kayak enggak tahu saja…tenang saja." Jawab Julie singkat.

Dan istirahat itu merupakan hal yang berbeda dari Taiga. Taiga membuka memori di dalam otaknya. Saat ia masih sekolah dasar, saat ia menginjak _Junior High School_, dan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang tinggi. Di dalam ingatan itu, ia adalah murid paling pintar, berbakat, dan disiplin. Itu semata-mata karena didikan organisasi yang selalu mengawasinya. Dan saat itu ia tak pernah mengenal orang-orang yang ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Bahkan, Taiga sama sekali tidak kenal teman-temannya saat sekolah dulu. Dan kalaupun kenal, paling hanya beberapa dan sedikit yang dia tahu. Tidak pernah bersosialisasi, menganggap sekitarnya hanyalah pion catur yang bisa digunakan kapan saja dan dibuang kapan saja.

Seperti Erika, Taiga menganggapnya patner untuk mencari sebuah informasi. Tidak lebih. Kalau lebih dari itu, Taiga akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Dan tidak membiarkan seseorang untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Karena itu membuatnya risih. Tidak percaya siapapun, kepercayaan orang itu kepadanya dimanfaatkannya, termasuk organisasi. Pada awalnya, yang ia percayai adalah dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang berhati dingin di organisasi. Sekarang, yang ia percayai adalah dirinya, jiwa dan raga, dan hati nuraninya. Hati nurani…perkataanya selalu benar. Dan mengajarkan kebaikan. Taiga terkadang mendengarkan kata hati nuraninya itu dan tidak jarang ia tidak mendengar hatinya. Itu saat ia menjalankan misi sebagai seorang DiverS. Kalau Taiga mendengarnya, akan sakit raganya karena bimbang, karena tidak ada pilihan lain.

Tapi hari ini beda. Menurutnya, baru pertama kali ia makan bersama dengan orang lain. Apakah ia menggunakan penyamaran? Entahlah. Pikiran itu belum bisa dipecahkan olehnya.

TENG…TENG…

"Wah, jam istirahat berakhir. Ayo cepat!" ajak Julie sambil membereskan kotak bekal. Taiga dan Kotaro ikut serta. Setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan pohon itu, tempat Taiga duduk tadi.

Dan pohon itu…adalah saksi bisu tentang pergulatan hati seorang pemuda dengan topeng diwajahnya. Dan angin berhembus diantara dedaunan yang tumbuh di ranting pohon itu. Sekali lagi, suasana SMA Bando kembali sepi. Hanya suara kendaraan dan orang-orang yang lewat untuk kesibukan masing-masing. Waktu terus berlalu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada detik berikutnya.

Wuuussshhhh…

**Selasa, 14.05**

"YAAK! Semua berkumpul." Teriak Julie kepada anggota klub. Mereka yang tersebar di sembarang tempat kini berkumpul dan mendengar arahan sang kapten nomor 59 yang sederhana. Pelatih mereka sedang ada urusan.**(1)**

"Ehm…hari ini kita latihan mem-_block_ lawan. Latihan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kita. Jangan sampai terlalu bergantung sama Akaba ya…" kata kapten mereka yang memberi pengarahan pada teman-teman tim-nya.**(2)**

"Iya sih. Enggak baik kalau bergantung dengan Akaba. Tapi aku mau mengukur lariku dalam 40 yard dulu ya…" kata _runningback_ Bando, Sakai sambil memegang rambutnya yang belum dipotong. Julie lalu mengikuti Sakai, bermaksud membantu mengukur larinya dengan _stopwach._

"Kak! Rambut kakak dirapihkan dong. Seperti aku." Kata Kotaro sambil menyisir rambut _spike_-nya. "Oi! Mana si Baka sialan itu?"

"Itu dia!" kata Julie sambil menunjuk Akaba. Tepatnya Taiga yang menyamar jadi Akaba. Dia membawa gitar dan helm khusus olahraga Amefuto. Taiga sedikit bingung apa yang harus dilakuakan. Tapi ia tetap tenang.

"Akaba! Tolong kasih tahu tehnik 'itu' pada kami. kalau aku sih…belum terlalu tahu." Kata kapten mereka.

Taiga memandang sekeliling. Dilihatnya anggota klub Amefuto Bando sedang berkumpul. _Tehnik itu? Apa itu yang aku lihat di kertas-kertasnya? Yah, tahu sedikit dari Erika kalau tehnik 'itu' menggunakan gravitasi pemain. Huh, harus cari cara untuk mengetahui itu tanpa kehilangan muka. _Batin Taiga dengan senyum. Lalu ia berjalan ke Kotaro.

Kotaro heran. "Ada apa, Baka?"

Taiga memandang Kotaro. Lalu memulai 'aksi' nya. "Fuh…begini. Bagaimana kalau kamu yang memberitahu dasar tehnik 'itu' kepada mereka?"

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku? Kau kan yang paling tahu tehnik ciptaanmu itu." kata Kotaro melipat sisirnya.

"Justru itu. Aku ingin tahu pengetahuanmu tentang tehnik itu. Bukankan…" Taiga membetulkan kacamatanya. "Kamu Smart? Kalau kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya pad anggota tim, kata 'Smart' yang kau ucapkan setiap hari tidak pantas untukmu."

Dilihatnya Kotaro terbakar api ejekan, celaan---menurutnya. _Berhasil! polos sekali_ Kata Taiga dalam hati.

Para anggota tim memandang mereka dan tidak mengganggu mereka. Mereka tahu. Kalau Kota-Aka sudah seperti itu, tidak ada celah yang mereka masuki diantara mereka berdua. Jadi, para anggota tim hanya memandang mereka dan berkata dalam hati. _Tumben Akaba membuat Kotaro marah. Biasanya Kotaro yang duluan dan akhirnya Kotaro yang marah-marah._ Kira-kira itulah isi hati para anggota tim yang melihat mereka.

"Baik! Baik!" sahut Kotaro kepada Taiga. "Hai Sakai, kesini!" kata Kotaro kepada Sakai yang baru saja selesai menghitung waktu lari 40 yard.

Kotaro memakai helm Amefuto dan berdiri dihadapan Sakai dan meletakan tangannya di bahu Sakai. Sedikit kebawah. Sakai lalu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kotaro. Agak bawah sedikit. Lalu Kotaro menarik nafas, menjelaskan.

"Begini lho…" Kotaro berpikir sejenak. "Saat lawan maju untuk men_taclke_ kita, sesaat tubuh mereka mundur kebelakang. Kau sebut itu 'Pusat Gravitasi.' Pusat gravitasi mereka dalam sesaat pindah ke belakang. Dan saat itu kau dorong. Seperti ini." kata Kotaro sambil mendorong Sakai. Sakai juga ikut mendorong Kotaro. Kotaro melakukan apa yang dia katakan dan…

BUUK!

Dalam sekejap Sakai terdorong ke belakang. Sakai lalu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya supaya tidak jatuh ke tanah yang keras itu. Taiga memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Begitu lho~ enggak peduli sekuat apapun lawannya pasti terjatuh." Kata Kotaro sambil menyisir. "Bagaimana? Aku Smart kan?"

"Ya, kau Smart." Kata Taiga mengerti. _Jadi itu ya yang membuatku terjatuh pada saat itu._ batin Taiga. Lalu dia mendekati Kotaro. "Baiklah. Ayo mulai latihannya."

**Selasa, 14.10**

"Mon…Monta! Soal surat itu bagaimana?" tanya Sena saat istirahat dari latihan ala spartan Amefuto bersama Cerberus.

"Hm…bagaimana ya? aku bingung mau serahin ke siapa." Jawab Monta bingung sambil meminum air dingin.

"Orang yang kita hormati…siapa ya? kenapa surat itu bilang begitu?" kata Sena sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Monta mengelap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Hm…aku enggak tahu soal surat aneh itu. tapi kalau orang yang kita hormati…aku tahu sedikit."

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanya Sena penasaran.

"Masaru Honjo!"

"Mana mungkin Monta."

"Ikkyu Hosokawa Senpai!"

"Apalagi itu…"

Monta kehilangan semangatnya. "Sena, aku enggak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau kak Hiruma?" tanya Sena .

Monta berpikir sejenak. "He…Kenapa kau memilih kak Hiruma, Sena?"

"Itu karena kak Hiruma yang telah mengenalkan kita pada olahraga Amefuto. Lalu dia yang mengajarkan kita. Yah…walaupun kak Hiruma mengerikan sih…" kata Sena.

"Hm…benar juga. tapi aku ragu Max. apa urusan pengirim surat itu sama kak Hiruma? Bukannya cari masalah Max?" tanya Monta.

Sena menelan ludah. "Uhm…benar juga. Tapi kita serahkan saja Monta. Dia kan orang yang kita hormati. Aku bingung tentang surat itu. tapi serahkannya diam-diam."

"Setuju Max! tapi…kau yang lakukan ya Sena…" kata Monta.

"Hi!!! Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sena ketakutan. Wajar Sena bersikap demikian. Karena Hiruma mengerikan.

"Tentu saja kau, MAX! kau kan yang mengusulkannya. Kalau aku, aku bakal ketahuan. Kalau kamu? Kamu kan bisa berlari sampai enggak kelihatan gitu Max."

Sena lalu melirik Hiruma yang lagi berdebat sama Mamori. Sena melihat raut muka Hiruma yang mengerikan. "Mo…Monta? Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja Sena. ini kan bagus buat latihan. Latihan tidak terlihat oleh musuh." Kata Monta dengan nada manis. Sepertinya ia tahu apa hal yang membuat Sena bersemangat. Dan benar saja, Sena sedikit lebih berani (Menurut Monta).

"Ba…baiklah. Sekarang ya?"

"Tentu saja Sena. Kapan lagi?"

"Umh…nanti dulu Monta. Setelah selesai latihan saja ya…"

DEDEDEDEDERERERERETETETETET!!!

Suara keras itu membuat Monta dan Sena refleks menutup kedua telinga mereka. Lalu mereka buru-buru kembali ke lapangan. Suara itu menandakan latihan keras dimulai lagi. Di pikiran Sena, mencari ribuan cara bagaimana menyerahkan surat itu kepada kak Hiruma.

**Selasa, 14.30**

"Baiklah…"

Sena menarik nafas, memegang tas ranselnya lebih erat lagi, berharap ia akan selamat dari takdir yang mengikatnya ini. Sena harus menyerahkan surat misterius itu kepada orang yang ia hormati. Dan orang itu adalah Hiruma Yoichi, kapten klub Amefuto yang kejam (Sepengahuan Sena).

_Duh, aku taruh dimana ya? di tasnya? Di baju gantinya? Duh, bagaimana ini? mana aku lapar…tenang Sena, tenang. Ini latihan! Bagus untuk membawa bola nanti. _batin Sena sambil memperhatikan Hiruma dari jauh---ralat!---jauh sekali. Hiruma berada di ruangan klub Amefuto dan Sena berada di samping gedung olahraga yang amat-sangat-jauh dari ruangan klub. Entah kenapa Sena bisa memperhatikan Hiruma dari jarak sejauh itu.

Hiruma menutup laptopnya. Pertanda ia selesai dengan segala urusan di dalam laptop itu. lalu Hiruma mengeluarkan kunci, memasukannya ke lubang pintu, memutarnya kearah kanan, dan membuka pintu itu. Hiruma menutup pintu itu.

_Bagus! Tidak dikunci. Berarti…kak Hiruma akan ke ruangan klub lagi…_batin Sena sambil menduga-duga. Dilihatnya Hiruma pergi sambil memutar-mutarkan kunci di jari telunjuk kanannya. Dan meniup permen karet tanpa gulanya. Lalu pergi dengan menghilang di pandangan Sena.

Setelah memastikan Hiruma tidak ada disekitarnya, Sena memulai _start_, lalu berlari secepat mungkin dengan debu berterbangan dimana-mana. Sesampainya di pintu, Sena dengan sekejap berhenti dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ia masuk ke ruangan klub. Sena merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan surat misterius itu dan meletakannya disamping laptop Hiruma yang tertutup. Lalu Sena segera keluar dari ruangan klub, menutup pintu dengan perlahan, dan berlari lagi. Sena langsung keluar ke gerbang sekolah, tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh lagi. Sena berlari, terus berlari. Tidak mau ada seseorang yang menegur tindakannya ini.

Beberapa manit kemudian, Hiruma masuk ke ruangan klub. Dan mendapati surat yang terletak di samping laptopnya yang tertutup. Hiruma melihat sekeliling. Dan menyeringai senang.

_Si cebol sialan itu berani juga rupanya._ Batin Hiruma dengan senyum menghiasi mukanya. Dilihatnya lantai yang penuh debu. Lalu ia membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya. Lalu ia membuka laptopnya.

_Penyampaiannya enggak sampai begini kali…yah, aku yang minta sih. _Batin Hiruma. Lalu ia duduk kembali di depan laptopnya dan membawa sebuah mesin _scanner _dari lemarinya.

* * *

**(1)** Ada yang tahu siapa nama pelatih Bando? Enggak muncul dimanganya tapi muncul di animenya. Saia…lupa wujudnya gimana. Tapi yang jelas ia laki-laki :P

**(2)** Ni juga. apa ada yang tahu namanya siapa? Kalau enggak bisa kasih nama untuknya? Sekalian pelatihnya jika gag tau namanya. Ho ho…

**Balasan review!**

Hiruma : Oi author sialan. Besok gw debut nie. Oi!!!

Author : Kya! *masih dikejar Akaba* Hiruma! Kasih gitarnya Akaba!

Hiruma : *ngambil lalu lempar ke Akaba*

Akaba : Isabel! *meluk*

Author : Fyuh…*lega* dah ah. Aku capek olahraga bareng kampaknya Akaba. Kalian dua mahluk baca surat dari pembaca. Saia mau minum jus lemon dulu. *ngeloyor*

Hiruma : Dasar author gak tanggung jawab. Baiklah lagi mood baik nih, pertama dari **zerOcentimeter**. Seumur sama authornya ya? author ini usianya 14 tahun tulen. Entar 15. Terserah deh panggil author apa. asal jangan panggil almarhumah. Ke ke ke…

Akaba : *sweatdropped*

Hiruma : Ho…say thanks. Ya…nanti saia kabarin ke authornya. ke ke ke…bagus. Pergunakan kode itu buat nyontek saat ulangan ya! *ditabok entah siapa*

Hiruma lagi : woy, siapa yang nabok?

??? : kikikikikikikikikikiki…..TRENG!

Akaba : oh, nenek moyangnya Isabel.

Hiruma : Apa itu? ngapain dia mukul gw?

Akaba : Koto, gitar klasik Jepang. Mukul lo karena lo setan. Harus segera dibasmi.

Hiruma : *killer Akaba*

Taiga : *tiba-tiba muncul diantara keributan* Ceritanya berat karena ini author suka baca novel klasik gitu. Novelnya terbitan Akoer media. Bisa dicek.

Hiruma : Mau kode yang lebih gila lagi? pakai kode enkriptik berdasarkan HP sejenis Blacberry! Ke ke ke…kode paling ribet. nih gw kasih contoh. Minggir DiverS sialan. Mau ngetik nih.

Code encriptic II :** 2,/*3*,/ 4-*'*, -(_ '*|_3 2,(*: '2.*,***

Taiga : *Sweatdropped* ini apaan? Kayak coretan saja. Gag ngerti =_=.

Hiruma : Coba pecahkan DiverS sialan. Liat hp Blackberry-mu!

Akaba : Fuh…*pelototin HP Blacberry* dibawah tanda adalah huruf **P, **dibawah angka **2** adalah huruf **E**, dibawah tanda **,** yang nyaris tidak kelihatan ini adalah huruf **N**, tanda **/ **dibawahnya ada huruf **G**, dibawah tanda ***** adalah huruf **A**, angka **3** hurut **R**, tanda ***** berarti **A** lagi, tanda **,** adalah **N**, dan tanda **/** adalah **G**. kalau digabungkan semua huruf ini berarti **PENGARANG**.

Taiga : Spasinya enggak kelihatan.

Hiruma : bersihin mata lo! DiverS sialan. Aku sudah dobelin spasinya!

Taiga : dasar iblis. Hm…*pelototin* arti kode yang dibuat Hiruma adalah **PENGARANG SIALAN ITU KABUR ENTAH KEMANA.**

Akaba : Wuih…lima detik langsung dibabat sama lo.

Hiruma : ke ke ke…ribet nih kode. Makanya, di fic ini hanya berlaku kode enkriptik yang diperkenalnya pada chap pertama. Kalau kalian mau memakainya, silahkan saja. Tapi, ingat baik-baik dimana letak huruf, angka dan tanda-tanda. Kalau salah, bakal mati lo kecekek!

Author : Ya! _I'm Come Back_! *minum jus Lemon* Lagi ngapain atuh?

Akaba : Fuh…baca surat dari pembaca. Lalu ngebicarain kode baru buatan Hiruma.

Author : He…apa itu?

Taiga : Nih! *ngeserahin ketikan Hiruma.* lo bisa enggak mecahinnya?

Author : *Sweatdropped* ini apaan? Kayak tulisan ceker ayam saja =_=;

Akaba : Sudah kuduga…

Taiga : Hm…berikutnya dari **ruki4062jo**. Tentu saja sepeda. Mungkin dikira salah satu jenis makanan.

Akaba : Fuh…tanyain reaksi aku saat kehilangan Isabel ya? Aku sadar kok saat kehilangan Isabel. Cuma adegan itu di-_cut_ sama authornya. Ini updetnya.

Hiruma : Berikutnya dari fans gw nih…namanya dah ketahuan. **RisaLoveHiru**. Artinya Risa Love Hiruma.

Taiga : Siapa cewek menakutkan yang suka sama Hiruma?

Author : Tentu saja kuntilanak!

Hiruma : *Ngebakso---ralat! Salah ngetik!---ngebasoka Author* Keren? Kayak Action? Padahal ni Author enggak pernah nonton film kayak James Bond gitu. Nih updetnya.

Akaba : Fuh…berikutnya dari **Gekkou Kitsu**. Chapter yang keren? Teng kyu atas sarannya. Iya nih. Dasar author yang selera musiknya sama kayak Kotaro. Ntar aku bilangin.

Author : Woi! Aku dong. Berikutnya dari **Fuuki Inchou Ange**. He…seneng mainan kartu Tarot ya? Keren? Ho…ada yang suka original karakter saia. sama neng. Saia juga Gajhe.

Hiruma : Sudah dulu ah. Aku mau ngoprek laptop gw.

Akaba : Fuh…aku harus membeli senar baru karena Taiga memutuskannya. Sudah ah~

Taiga : Aku mau FB-an pake PDA ku.

Author : Pergi-pergi! Hush! *ditendang* YA HA! Review yach!


	7. Information for Fighting

HHHHHOORRRRREEEEEE!!! AKHIRNYA BISA UPDET!!! *ditimpuk karna berisik*

Ahyay~ Try out yang ngebikin jantungan itu akhirnya selese juga. jangan datang kesini lagi. Hush!

Ngomong-ngomong soal kode enkriptik saat menuliskannya di fic selalu hilang! Pada akhirnya, setiap mo ngetik tuh kode selalu pakai kalimat spasi ditengah-tengah supaya gag ilang lagi dan berobah jadi garis. Anggap saja spasinya gag ada. Kata 'spasi' itu untuk melindungi angar angka2x yang tertulis disana gag ilang. Dasar nakal…

Sebelum itu saia mau say Thanks ma Hiruma yang sudah bersedia membagi ilmu pengetahuan ttg senjata, Akaba dengan sentuhan irama musik yang keren, dan Taiga yang memberikan sedikit informasi ttg dunia DiverS. dan kaliaaan semua yang membaca fic ini dan me-review. Khu khu khu…

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ayo kite mulai ^^d *sebelum Akaba sadar kalo gitarnya ilang lagi…he he he…*

**Genre : **Science Fiction, Friendship.

**Disclamer : **Hiruma! Cepat ancam Riichihiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata untuk melepaskan hak kepemilikan Es21 kepada saia! Lalu sekalian ma om Baron Lenard, Cepat! Kalau tidak kupukul kau! *dipukul beneran ma Hiruma*

**Judul :** Sampai kiamat-pun teteup Mission21

**Chapter :** 07, Information for fighting. Sok inggris nie. Mentang2x nilai try out Bhs Inggris lage bagus X3~

**Rating :** Sampai 2012-pun teteup T

**Warning :** **Gaje, Abal, monoton, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Sok puitiss, Hiruma de ell OOC, OC, AU**, dan kalau saia sebutkan ntar bisa setahun lamanya XD

* * *

Kemudian Hiruma duduk kembali di depan laptopnya dan membawa sebuah mesin _scanner _dari lemarinya.

* * *

**Selasa, 14.35**

Hiruma mengambil kabel mesin _scanner_ yang berbentuk _flashdisk_ dan mencolokkan kabel itu ke tempat yang tersedia di laptopnya. Setelah itu, muncul _icon_ kecil dipojok layar laptop. Hiruma mengklik _icon_ itu dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul tampilan yang menampilkan fitur-fitur tertentu, fitur-fitur yang berbeda dengan mesin scan umumnya. Hiruma mengklik menu tertentu, dan menunggu sambil meniup permen karet tanpa gulanya.

Tak lama kemudian, tampilan surat telah muncul dilayar laptop Hiruma. Hiruma mengklik menu VIEW, NORMAL, OPTIONS. Lalu muncul beberapa pilihan. Hiruma memilih TRANSPARANT MODE. Dan terdapat dua pilihan : ON dan OFF. Jari telunjuknya bergerak dan mengklik ON.

LOADING…

Dan tampilan surat itu muncul suatu deretan angka dengan warna kuning. Hiruma memandang layar dan membaca angka yang tertera disana dalam hati:

83684 spasi 7292 spasi 34 spasi 78264 spasi 56678837 titik 232 spasi 425 spasi 9264 spasi 7292 spasi 52767526 spasi 537232 spasi 2632 titik

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, sekarang ya?" ujar Hiruma setelah membaca angka tadi. Kemudian, ia menutup tampilan layar dan mematikan laptopnya. Lalu ia mencabut kabel _scanner _yang terhubung tadi dan menyimpannya di lemari pribadinya. Hiruma membawa laptopnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan klub. Tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu ruangan klub dan menyimpan kunci itu di saku celananya. Dan kembali ia meniup permen karet tanpa gulanya yang berwarna merah muda. Sambil berjalan santai dan menendang batu kecil yang menghalangi jalannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang pemuda bertopeng hitam dengan PDA-nya, dengan ZOOM MODE mengawasi gerakan Hiruma dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Pemuda itu kemudian menyimpan PDA-nya di saku celananya. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol Barofta**(1) **dan mengisinya dengan beberapa butir peluru. Kemudian, ia berpindah tempat, merasa tempat untuk mengawasinya kurang bagus atau apalah. Dan melompat, berpindah, naik keatas pohon dan menunggu…

**Selasa, 14.38**

Lab komputer itu diterangi sinar matahari yang menembus jendela yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk. Tadinya, Lab komputer itu dipenuhi murid-murid SMA Deimon yang lagi praktek komputer. Ada yang serius mengerjakan prakteknya, mencari, dan membuka beberapa website pencari. Ada beberapa murid yang tidak serius dengan perkerjaannya dan malah membuka situs yang tidak 'dibutuhkan' oleh perkerjaan yang dimaksud. Alhasil, mereka terkadang tidak dapat nilai dan berkali-kali masuk ruang guru.

Seorang guru wanita berambut coklat dengan potongan rambut segi panjang**(2)**, berkacamata, mematikan satu-persatu komputer yang menyala setelah ia mengecek _file-file_ yang dibuat murid-muridnya di lab komputer. Selanjutnya, ia menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya, dan mematikan komputer-komputer lainnya. Sesekali ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang bergeser sediki dan mengelapnya dengan saputangan khusus.

KRIIIEETT…..

"Aku masuk." Kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning sambil menenteng laptopnya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan kakinya. Yup, Hiruma Youichi tentunya.

Guru wanita itu melepaskan kacamatanya setelah ia mendengar suara itu. dan memandang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu. "Yup. Silahkan masuk Tuan muda…"

Guru itu menunduk kepalanya sedikit kepada Hiruma. Hiruma lalu berjalan kearah guru itu. "Tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau mengulanginya lagi, Seiyo-san"

"Maafkan saya, Tuan muda. Ini sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada anda." Ucap guru wanita itu. Seiyo Kuramoto, sang guru komputer wanita di SMA Deimon. Sedang memeriksa tugas-tugas siswa hari ini. dan ialah yang menaruh surat di loker anggota salah satu klub Amefuto. Ia sudah menduga, surat itu bakal sampai kepada sang Tuan muda, Youichi Hiruma.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau mau sampaikan?" tanya Hiruma.

Bu Seiyo menuju komputer yang belum ia matikan. Dan membuka sebuah _homepage_ yang sengaja disimpan olehnya. Hiruma melihatnya dari belakang dan memperhatikan _homepage_ itu.

"Keh, kalau tak salah ini kasus pembunuhan di restoran Cina itu kan?" ujar Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan selembar permen karet tanpa gula.

"Ya. Itu benar. Ditemukan delapan mayat di sebuah restoran Cina. Salah satu dari mayat itu adalah Higeru Saruyuure, Legionnaire terkemuka di dunia hitam. Kira-kira, dia dibunuh sekitar jam 22.00 menurut seorang saksi yang mendengar sebuah teriakan. Lalu disusul dengan tendangan, pukulan, dan teriakan lain. Saksi itu mengira itu suara TV tetangganya." Kata Bu Seiyo sambil menggerakan _toolbar homepage_ kebawah.

"Keh, si tua _playboy_ sialan itu akhirnya mati juga. Terus?" Hiruma meniup permen karetnya.

"Delapan mayat itu ditemukan pada jam 04.00 oleh pemilik restoran. Pembunuhnya belum diketahui. Tapi yang jelas…"

"Dia seorang profesional." Ujar Hiruma sambil memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcingnya. "Kemungkinan, si tua _playboy_ sialan itu dibunuh olehnya setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit dengannya. Yah, dilihat dari foto-foto lokasinya, tertinggal dua cangkit teh yang belum dihabiskan. Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku sampai-sampai kau memanggilku?"

"Saya mengakses sebuah situs yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang tertentu. Bisa disebut _black web_. Yang dipenuhi oleh ranjau-ranjau berbahaya. Tapi saya bisa mengaksesnya dan menemukan suatu cacatan singkat. Dan cacatan itu…tertulis dalam kode enkriptik dan ada hubungannya dengan Anda."

"Ng? Tak kusangka pengalamanmu dalam mengakses _black situs_ hebat juga. Aku masih dibawahmu, Seiyo-san." Kata Hiruma. "Lanjutkan."

"Catatan itu tertulis kami akan melenyapkan 'penganggu' itu untuk selamanya. Oleh Legion.Dan saya tahu kalau 'penggangu' yang disebut mereka adalah Tuan muda karena Tuan muda sudah beberapa kali menggagalkan rencana mereka yang hampir menghancurkan sa…"

"Begitu?" potong Hiruma. "Menurutmu, pembunuh yang berada di restoran Cina itu adalah pembunuh yang dikirim untuk melenyapkanku?"

"I, iya…saya khawatir atas keselamatan Tuan muda. Lagipula, saya mendengar baru-baru ini pembunuh itu adalah seorang DiverS ternama. Anehnya, kedatangan DiverS itu disusul dengan kedatangan DiverS-DiverS lainnya yang melaksanakan suatu misi yang tidak jelas siapa yang memberikannya. Misi itu menjanjikan imbalan yang besar. Saya rasa, itu ada hubungannya. Tapi saya tidak tahu apa itu." kata Bu Seiyo sambil memandang layar monitor.

"Ho…begitu. Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah ada seseorang yang mengincar nyawaku. Dan itu adalah Legion. Huh, merepotkan."

"Tuan muda. Mulai sekarang, tolong anda hati-hati. Sekarang, siapapun yang mendekati anda anggaplah orang-orang yang mengincar anda dan…"

"Maksudmu, anak-anak sialan itu tidak boleh berhubungan denganku? Bisa repot." Kata Hiruma.

Bu Seiyo merasa kalau perkataanya tadi menyinggung Tuan mudanya. Tentu saja, ia tahu kalau ia sangat menghargai teman-teman tim-nya. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiran Hiruma. "Anggaplah Tuan muda. Ini menyangkut nyawa Tuan muda. Coba Tuan pikirkan. Kalau anda diincar, mereka pasti akan terlibat dalam masalah ini. baik itu disengaja atau tidak. Itu pasti. Mereka akan terlibat. Jadi, tolong anda jaga jarak. Saya tidak mau orang yang tak berdosa terlibat dalam masalah rumit ini."

"Begitu? Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus bersikap dingin kepada mereka. Oh ya, Seiyo-san. Bisakah kau cari tahu siapa DiverS yang ditugaskan untuk mengincar nyawaku?" kata Hiruma sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Saya sedang mencari tahu, Tuan muda. Tetapi, amat-sangat-sulit mencarinya disekumpulan data DiverS yang pernah disewa Legion. Apalagi para DiverS paling susah dicari informasinya. Akan tetapi, saya akan usahakan mencari siapa yang mengincar nyawa Tuan muda." Kata Bu Seiyo sambil menutup _homepage_ tadi. Kemudian, ia membuka sebuah _website_, mengetik _password_ dan segala macam untuk menerobos keamanan _website_ itu. Hiruma memperhatikannya dan matanya tiba-tiba menangkap suatu objek dari jendela. Tepatnya, diatas pohon diluar SMA Deimon. Seorang pemuda. Dan ia sedang mengarahkan sebuah pistol kearah Hiruma!

PRRAAANNGGG!

"TUAN MUDA!" teriak Bu Seiyo sambil melompat kearah Hiruma dan berusaha melindunginya. Selongsong peluru menerobos jendela dan memecahkan kaca lab komputer dalam sepersekian koma nol detik. Hiruma melihat pemuda itu yang akan menembaknya lagi!

PRRRAAANNGG!

Lagi, peluru itu menerobos jendela dan nyaris mengenai kepala Hiruma. Kalau saja Hiruma tidak memalingkan kepalanya kearah kiri, pasti nyawanya tidak akan selamat. Hiruma kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah Stinger**(3) **dari balik tubuhnya dan melihat pemuda itu yang mau menembaknya lagi. Hiruma mengunci pemuda bertopeng hitam itu dalam target lingkaran dari Stinger-nya dan menembaknya.

**DOOR!**

PPPRRRAANNNGGG!

Nyaris! Peluru itu mengenai pohon yang dinaiki pemuda bertopeng itu. Pemuda itu melawan dan menarik pelatuk pistol kearah Hiruma.

PRRAAANNNG!

Hiruma dengan sigap melompat kekanan. Bu Seiyo melompat kekiri. Bu Seiyo kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah Glock**(4)** dari jasnya. Dan ia menembak pemuda itu melalui lubang bekas tembakan Hiruma.

DOR!

Tapi sayang, tembakan itu melesat jauh dari pemuda itu. Tetapi, itu sudah cukup untuk mengakhiri serangan tiba-tiba ini. Beberapa warga keluar karena mendengar suara tembakan. Pemuda bertopeng itu melompat ke bawah, mendarat, dan melarikan diri. Sepertinya, Pemuda itu tidak mau terganggu dengan sampah-sampah kecil yang perlahan keluar dari sarang mereka. Dalam sekejap, pemuda itu hilang dari pandangan.

"Seiyo-san, apa dia yang ditugaskan untuk mengincarku? Dan apakah dia yang membunuh si tua _playboy_ sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil memandang pohon tempat pemuda itu berdiri tadi.

Bu Seiyo memperhatikan selongsong peluru diantara serpihan kaca dan memperhatikannya. Lalu berujar, "Bukan, bukan dia, Tuan muda."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Hiruma menuju Bu Seiyo.

"Peluru ini…" kata Bu Seiyo sambil memperhatikannya. Hiruma turut ikut memperhatikannya. Peluru berdiameter 9 mm dengan bentuk yang tidak beda jauh dengan peluru yang biasa ia gunakan. Memang apa bedanya?

"Peluru ini khusus untuk pistol jenis M92FS. Lain lagi dengan peluru yang ditemukan di restoran Cina itu. Tadi saya pergi menuju kesana sebentar. Untunglah, bekas-bekas TKP masih belum dibereskan oleh polisi." Jawab Bu Seiyo dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda yang membunuh Legionnaire itu. Tapi pemuda yang lain. Sepertinya, yang mengincar nyawa Tuan muda Hiruma lebih dari satu.

Hiruma meletakkan Stinger-nya di lantai. Bu Seiyo berdiri, menaruh Glock-nya di jas hitamnya. Beberapa warga perlahan datang ke SMA Deimon. Tepatnya, di lab komputer. Pecahan kaca dimana-mana memenuhi lantai lab komputer. Beberapa komputer rusak akibat tembakan pemuda itu tadi. Cahaya sore dengan leluasa menerangi ruangan itu.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya warga masyarakat.

"Seiyo-san. Urusi mereka." Kata Hiruma sambil berjalan keluar dari pintu lab. Tidak lupa ia mengambil Stinger dan laptop-nya dan membawanya keluar.

"Baik." Kata Bu Seiyo sambil menjelaskan perihal kejadian tadi. Ia mengatakan, tembakan salah sasaran dari seseorang. Para warga menelepon polisi. Polisi kemudian datang dan memasang garis polisi, meminta keterangan dari Bu Seiyo dan para warga yang mendengar suara tembakan. Siang di SMA Deimon yang biasanya sepi dan diterangi oleh panasnya sinar matahari, kini ramai oleh sederetan suatu peristiwa. Dan insiden tadi kini dengan cepat menyebar ke berbagai media. Baik melalu televisi maupun internet.

**Selasa, 15.04**

"Jiah! Capek sekali!" ujar Kotaro sambil mengelap mukanya yang basah oleh keringat. Disebelah kirinya, dilihatnya Akaba (Ingat! Ini Taiga yang lagi menyamar) sedang mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kering yang diberikan Julie.

"Ou! Baiklah. Latihannya cukup sampai disini saja. Semuanya, terima kasih." Kata kapten kick Bando. Para anggota klub Amefuto Bando segera menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti baju mereka. Kemudian, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Kotaro selesai mengganti bajunya dan segera menuju keluar. Taiga membawa tas dan gitar lalu keluar dari ruang ganti. Dan mereka berdua kini berjalan beriringan.

"Hei, Baka!" kata Kotaro.

"Ng?"

"Ah, tidak." Kata Kotaro membatalkan apa yang dia ingin bicarakan. Sepertinya, gengsi untuk berbicara dengan si rambut merah ini tidak mau merendah. Kotaro ingin berbicara soal kerja kelompok pelajaran IPS tentang kependudukan di Asia Tenggara. Kotaro satu kelompok dengan Akaba karena ikut-ikutan Julie. Kotaro ingin Akaba mencari sekumpulan data tentang penduduk di Asia Tenggara sedangkan ia sendiri dan Julie membuat klimpingnya. Tentu saja, Akaba paling ahli dalam mencari data terbanyak dan ter-akurat.

Sementara itu Taiga mempercepat langkahnya dan perlahan ia meninggalkan Kotaro dalam beberapa langkah dan dalam sekejap ia menjauhi Kotaro. Kotaro yang melihat Akaba menjauh heran.

"Hoi! Mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Sahut Taiga singkat. Dia lalu berjalan menuju suatu persimpangan dan hilang di hadapan Kotaro. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Kemudian, matanya menangkap suatu bangunan bertingkat dua berwarna krem dengan beberapa bagian berwarna merah. Itu adalah rumah Akaba yang ditempati sementara oleh Taiga. Ia melihat Erika mengintip dibalik tirai rumah, tersenyum dan memasuki rumah tersebut.

Taiga melepas sepatunya, menaruh tas, dan menuju kamar. Dibukanya penyamaran yang seharian ini melekat ditubuhnya. Dilepaskannya kacamata biru gelapnya, melepas wig-nya sehingga rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai. Lalu ia berjalan menuju tempat Erika berada.

"Taiga, bagaimana penyamaranmu? Ketahuan atau apa?" sapa Erika.

"Erika, jangan remehkan keahlianku ini. Tidak pernah ada celah." Sahut Taiga sambil mengambil beberapa buku dari rak Akaba. Rak itu berisi buku, data, dan dilantai banyak kertas yang bertebaran.

"Oh, ya. Soal Email yang aku kirimkan tadi pagi…" kata Erika sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Itu, ya…" kata Taiga dengan nada bicara sedikit berubah. Sepertinya, ia ingin membahas soal itu segera.

"Begini, sepertinya Jepang akan sesak dan dipenuhi oleh para DiverS dari seluruh dunia." Kata Erika memulai pembicaraan.

Taiga memandang buku yang ia pegang. "Kenapa?"

Erika melanjutkan, "Karena…tiga hari yang lalu ada suatu misi yang ditujukan oleh para DiverS diseluruh dunia. Entah siapa yang memberikan misi itu. Misi itu memberikan imbalan besar bagi siapa yang berhasil melaksanakannya. Tetapi, misi itu sepertinya mustahil untuk dilaksanakan karena data dan informasi yang minim."

"Terus?"

"Kata Nitta…misi itu ada hubungannya dengan kamu…" kata Erika. Kata-kata terakhir Erika itu membuat Taiga penasaran.

Erika yang tahu akan keantusiasan Taiga atas pembicaraannya, melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Entah apa hubunganmu dengan misi itu. aku sejak tadi pagi terus mencari informasi di dunia maya tapi belum ada hasil." Erika berjalan menuju laptop yang ia letakkan diatas meja. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tahu siapa itu Raito?"

Taiga terdiam. Lalu ia menarik nafas perlahan. "Raito itu salah satu nama samaran Dia…"

"APA?!" Erika berdiri, memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu duduk di sebuah kursi. "Benarkah itu Taiga? Dia ada disini?"

"Sebenarnya…aku merasa itu adalah nama aslinya. Tetapi…kemungkinan bukan. Dia banyak sekali nama samaran." Kata Taiga sambil memegang erat buku yang ia pegang.

"Begitu?" Erika membuka sebuah _website_. "Bagaimana, Dia ada disini. Kau mau menuntut balas?"

"Entahlah." Kata Taiga. "Aku mau menyelesaikan misi ini terlebih dahulu. Lalu memikirkan kesempatan ini."

"Oh." sahut Erika sambil meng-klik sebuah _website_ berita. Matanya membaca setiap kata demi kata demi sebuah berita baru yang selalu ter-_update_ setiap waktu. Erika merasa kurang kalau tidak membaca berita setiap waktu. Yah, setidaknya…sehari. Itu sangat penting untuk seorang Informan seperti Erika. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap suatu gambar yang ia kenal.

"Taiga! Sini!" kata Erika melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya ke Taiga. Taiga berjalan menuju Erika.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini!" kata Erika sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar yang muncul di layar. Gambar itu adalah gambar sebuah sekolah dengan salah-satu ruangannya berantakan. Itu adalah ruangan komputer. Banyak kaca-kaca bertebaran. Serta beberapa selongsong peluru yang dihalangi oleh garis polisi. "Ini kalau tak salah adalah SMA Deimon. Tempat targetmu menghabiskan waktunya. Dan…gaya penyerangan ini…"

"Dia…ya?" kata Taiga. Raut mukanya kini kelihatan serius. "Kebetulan sekali. Targetnya sama denganku."

"Taiga, sepertinya kamu harus cepat-cepat melaksanakan misi ini. Dia sudah beraksi."

"Ya. Itu benar." Kata Taiga sambil meletakan buku yang ia pegang ke meja. Kemudian, ia menuju ke kamar mandi. "Besok seperti biasa, aku akan seperti hari ini. Tapi dengan sedikit perubahan…"

Keesokan harinya…**Rabu, 06.15**

Para murid SMA Deimon berjalan beriringan dengan tertib. Tetapi, dengan aura ketakutan dan segan. Banyak polisi berada diantara mereka dan memeriksa beberapa murid. Ruang komputer untuk sementara kini tidak dipakai untuk penyelidikan. Para wartawan yang ingin mengetahui kelanjutan peristiwa harus menahan diri karena kegiatan sekolah. Mereka kebanyakan sedang meminta pendapat para murid SMA Deimon tentang kejadian kemarin.

Para anggota klub Deimon Devil Bats juga merasakan hal yang sama. Beberapa dari mereka dimintai pendapat oleh wartawan. Tetapi mereka malah menggunakannya untuk popularitas dan mencari perhatian. Terutama Taki dan Monta. (=_=;)

"Eh, kak Mamori. Katanya, kak Hiruma juga terlibat oleh kejadian kemarin…" ujar Sena pada Mamori yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Oh, itu. Nanti aku cari tahu Sena." kata Mamori menuju kelas. "Sena, hati-hati ya. Sekarang mengkhawatirkan. Entah kenapa, banyak sekali kasus di sekitar kita."

"Iya kak Mamori." Kata Sena mengangguk. Sena lalu menuju kelasnya. Dalam kelas, Mamori mendapati Hiruma dengan posisi yang biasa. Dua laptop di meja, _headset_ di telinga kanannya, senjata menyembul di tasnya, serta meniup permen karetnya.

PLOK!

"Oi, manajer sialan. Nih, strategi pertahanan buat anak-anak sialan." Kata Hiruma. Jarinya menari di _keyboard_ dengan cepat.

Mamori berjalan menuju Hiruma. "Eh, Hiruma. Tentang kejadian kemarin. Kamu katanya terlibat…"

"Ng?"

"Dan…bagaimana? Kamu…baik-baik saja."

"Pembicaraan apa ini, manajer sialan."

"Ah, itu…" Mamori berusaha mencari kata yang pas untuk mengambarkan keterkaitan Hiruma dengan kejadian kemarin. Sejujurnya, Mamori khawatir atas keadaan Hiruma. Tentu saja itu wajar. Ia ditembak membabi buta oleh seseorang. "Kamu…enggak apa-apa kan?"

Senyum Hiruma menghiasi mukanya. "Keh, tidak apa-apa manajer sialan. Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya? Oh~ senangnya. Ke ke ke…" kata Hiruma sembari meledek.

"Eh, enak saja! Soalnya kami khawatir karena kejadian kemarin. Huh." kata Mamori kesal karena diledek Hiruma. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya, ia senang karena rasa khawatirnya terjawab. Sujujurnya, ia khawatir pada pemuda yang sering membuatnya kesal ini. meski dia menyebalkan, dia mempunyai sisi unik sehingga membuat Mamori terkesan dan perlahan muncul suatu perasaan khusus terhadap pemuda itu.

Uhm…rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Toh, Mamori tidak begitu memikirkan dia setiap hari. Yah, orang yang sedang kasmaran biasanya selalu teringat dia setiap waktu. Tapi wajar saja, Mamori sibuk dengan segala rutinitas sebagai anggota komite dan manajer klub. Tapi, begitu mendengar Hiruma terlibat kemarin, ia khawatir. Meski Hiruma bilang dirinya baik-baik saja, ia merasa ini belumlah berakhir…

* * *

**(1)** Barofta. Pistol tipe M92FS, menggunakan peluru jenis 9 mm. Produk dari AS

**(2) **Gaya rambutnyarada-rada mirip kayak Megu Tsuyumine, manajer Amefuto Zokugaku Chamelions. Raut mukanya juga klo sedang serius. He he…

**(3) **Stinger. Sejenis Bazooka yang mampu mendeteksi hawa panas dari targetnya.

**(4)** Glock. Pistol kedap air, cocok untuk digunakan dalam kondisi medan apapun.

**Balasan Review!**

??? : Halo? Apa ada yang tahu dimana gitarku?

Taiga : Ini siapa ya?

Hiruma : Dasar orang aneh. Ni orang yang ngomong 'Halo' ini ada di hadapan lo.

Taiga : Oh…Akaba toh. Yah, enggak biasa ngingat nama orang =_=a kalau nama setan bisa.

Author : Aka-chan~ gitarnya disini…

Author ngomong dalem hati : _Fyuh~ dia belom tau klo gw yang ambil._

Akaba : Isabel! Dari mana aja kamu? *meluk*

Hiruma : Woy! Udahin basa-basinya. Cepat baca surat pembaca!

Author : Hiru-chan~ aq sudah tunaikan janjiku padamu! Mana hadiahnya?

Hiruma : Hadiah? Mang gw ngomong kayak gitu?

Author : Setidaknya, kasih penghargaan gitu loh. Tuh, dan munculin kamu dalam posisi yang keren X3~

Hiruma : Keh, gimana kalo permen karet?

Author : Miskin lo! *Dihajar setan*

Taiga : Okey. *acak-acak surat* dari **Yoichi Fitria**. Hoo…soal chap kemaren authornya lagi alay. Chapnya jadi malay. Harap maklum. Saat itu lagi klenger Try Out. Nih updetnya.

Author : Enak aja panggil gw anak alay. 1 D0n'T Lay Ch!lDr3N!

Akaba : Fuh…ketikan alay itu tidak cocok dengan kepekaan musikku. Bikin Isabel rusak saja. Berikutnya dari **ruki4062jo.** Ngakak? Hi!!! *mundung di pojokan bareng Isabel sambil merinding*

Taiga : Nih updetnya. Selanjutnya dari…Kuntila…eh, **RisaLoveHiru**. Nih Author! Kamu saja yang jawab. Kau yang bilang ni reviewer kuntilanak kan?

Author : Okey~ Sori ya qu bilang dikau kuntilanak…^^ he he he…tapi tenang aja. Gak sendiri kok jadi kuntilanak. Aku juga kuntila…eh! Fans cewek Hiruma adalah kuntilanak. Karna fans Hiruma kita jadi kuntilanak *gaje*

Hiruma : Tunggu! Berarti yang ngefans sama gw disebut kuntilanak dong?

Author : betul betul betul! *dibazooka Hiruma*

Akaba : Author gila…*baikan lagi* Hei! Masih blom selesai nih. Hm…aku enggak begitu tahu. Emang sih si Akari-chan sang Author memang doyan nonton Action gitu, tapi jarang nonton. Taiga gak punya temen? Dia kan punya Fesbuk.

Hiruma : Tapi ni si DiverS sialan malah menggunakannya untuk bisnis. Sekarang di saldo rekeningnya bertambah jadi $(beeeeeeeppp!). kalau di kurs Euro jadi (beeeeepppppp!!!) ini updetnya.

Author : Sengaja disensor karena jumlahnya bikin jari saia saat ngetik kelu =_=;

Taiga : Dasar…darimana sih kamu tahu berapa uangku? Dari **Leaf Valkyrie **akaYoh-chan. Baiklah, ini yang terjadi. Soal typo dah jadi _trademark_ authornya. Dasar.

Author : Hu…biarin. Tu…tunggu! Yoh-chan? Bukannya dia…

Taiga : Dapet informasi kalau ni si pereview ganti nick name. duh, ketinggalan zaman banget.

Hiruma : Wajarlah, DiverS sialan. Ni mahluk jarang ngelirik komputer.

Akaba : Fuh…dari **Gekkou Kitsu**. Soal kata penghubung ni aku dah bilang ke authornya tapi malah mundung di pojokan. *ngeliat Author mojok*

Author : Woi, Akaba! Loe tahu gak nih soal Fisika yang alay abys? Sebuah gitar dengan panjang senar 60 ce em memiliki frekuensi 150 ha zet. Jika panjang senar dijadikan 80 ce em, frekuensinya naon?

Akaba : Fuh…tentu saja 112,5 hz. Bener kan Isabel? *menggenjreng gitarnya*

Author : Otaknya terbuat dari apa sih =_=; berikutnya dari **YoshiKitty29**. Kalau kamu ketinggalan kereta, saia ketinggalan pesawat *ngarep* terimakasih pujiannya!

Hiruma : Terakhir. Berikutnya dari **zerOcentimeter. **Kau yang jawab pertama. Tapi tiga mahluk sinting dibelakang gw jawabnya terakhir. Ke ke ke…bagus. Lirik kodenya!

Author : Ho…memang beda umur dikau XD. Aq gag mau hiatus tetapi keadaan yang memaksaku *halah* Bwt yang Hirumamo blom tamat. Maasssiiiihhhh panjang.

Taiga : Lebay. Ah! Ada pesan baru nih di FB gw.

Hiruma : Bosen ah. Aq mau ngancem orang dulu.

Akaba : Fuh~ mau ketemu sepupunya Isabel. Si Fitri *baca : Biola*

Author : Okey cemuanya~ jangan luppa klik ijo-ijo nyala dibawah. Review!


	8. A Man from Rainness

Hore! Akhirnya bisa nongol disini. Dasar…mau UN tauk. Dasar author nakal ^^

Bwt yang belom UN jangan tiru saia ya XD

Aih…inilah susahnya menjadi orang yang gag punya laptop =,= selain itu selama seminggu ini gag internet T_T status di FB gak diubah nyaris seminggu.

**Genre : **Science Fiction, Friendship.

**Disclamer : **Yang jelas Eyeshield 21 punya Riichihiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Inspirassi, dan istilah punya om Baron Leonard.

**Judul :** Mission21.

**Chapter :** 08, A Man From Rainness. Maaf klo judulnya salah. Kasih tahu ntar saia edit.

**Rating :** T. Jaga-jaga.

**Warning :** **Gaje, Abal, monoton, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, ada pairing yang nyelip, OOC, OC, AU**,** Hujan mulu setting-nya, dan…JAGA OTAK KALIAN BAIK2X SAJA YA~ :P **

* * *

Meski Hiruma bilang dirinya baik-baik saja, tapi ia merasa ini belumlah berakhir…

* * *

**Rabu, 14.30**

Awan kini berwarna abu-abu kehitaman. Suara gemuruh awan-awan yang bergesekan membuat orang yang mendengarnya sedikit tegang. Langit yang semula biru dengan awan-awan putih tipis, kini ditutupi dengan awan itu secara perlahan. Siang itu seperti malam yang mencekam. Ada titik-titik air yang jatuh dari atas. Gerimis, perlahan-lahan titik air itu bertambah banyak dan membentuk tetesan-tetesan air yang lain. Hujan.

Seorang gadis bertubuh kecil memakai serangan sekolah sedang berlari cepat sambil membawa sebuah tas selempang di bahunya. Ia menutup kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, tidak mau air itu membasahi kepalanya begitu saja meskipun itu hal yang sia-sia. Air hujan itu kini terserap oleh pakaiannya dan mengenai sulaman nama di seragamnya, Kohaku Wakana.

Ia berlari menyebrang jalan raya, lalu-lalang orang-orang disekitarnya, dan berhenti di toko yang tertutup oleh terali besi yang ada atapnya. Berteduh. Dan hujan itu seperti air yang tumpah ruah dengan bebas.

ZAAAAZZZHHH…..

Wakana melepas kunciran satu rambutnya dan menggoyangkan kepalanya. Lalu memegang rambutnya. Basah, dan Wakana membiarkan rambutnya demikian supaya cepat kering. Wakana memandang hujan yang disertai tiupan angin kencang. _Gawat, hujannya deras sekali_. Batin Wakana bingung. Apa boleh buat, dia tidak bawa payung atau jas hujan. Ia sudah tahu bakal hujan siang ini tetapi tak disangka sederas ini. kalau dia nekat menerobos hujan ini, dirinya pasti basah kuyup, tas dan bukunya basah, dan mungkin akan sakit. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu.

"Hah…" Wakana menghela nafas. Ia memegang rambutnya yang perlahan-lahan kering. Wakana kemudian mundur dan menempelkan dirinya terali besi karena air hujan itu mengenai dirinya. Sekali lagi ia memandang barisan air hujan yang seperti para anggota klub Amefuto Ojo yang sedang berlari beriringan.

BRAK! PRAAANNNGG!!!

Wakana kaget. Suara itu sangat keras dan sumber suaranya dekat dari tempat Wakana berdiri. Wakana memandang sebuah gang di depannya, terletak disebelah kanan, yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Gang itu bersebelahan oleh toko buku dan café yang tutup. Dia merapatkan dirinya ke terali besi, takut kalau ada sesuatu.

Wakana semakin takut lagi begitu melihat sebuah botol minuman keras hijau keluar dari gang itu dengan pecahan mengerikan, penuh darah. Serta disusul oleh suara pukulan dan teriakan seseorang.

BUK! BUK! BRAK! DUAK!!

Jantung Wakana berdebar, berpacu dengan rasa ketakutannya saat ini. Ia lalu menundukkan kepala. _Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? _Batin Wakana sambil memandang gang itu dan mendengar suara-suara itu. Tubuhnya gemetar, kakinya juga. Tangannya meremas rok yang perlahan-lahan kering. Rambut panjangnya menutupi muka. Hanya nafasnya yang terdengar saat ini. suara hujan itu seolah-olah tidak terdengar lagi olehnya. Wakana melihat ke gang itu sekali lagi. dilihatnya dua orang yang keluar dari gang itu yang penuh luka. Mereka memegang kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah. Dan berlari, tanpa tahu bahwa Wakana menyaksikan ini semua.

Setelah itu, Wakana tidak mendengar suara apapun. Perlahan Wakana melebarkan dirinya dengan terali besi dengan beberapa kesimpulan yang muncul di kepalanya. _Apakah sudah berakhir?_

Ia memandang gang itu. Lalu mengikat rambutnya yang setengah kering. Takut, itulah yang ia rasakan. Tapi juga ingin tahu. Apa yang terjadi tadi? Saat ia berpikir demikian tiba-tiba seorang pemuda muncul dari gang itu. ia penuh luka dan penuh bekas pukulan. Paha sebelah kirinya tergores cukup panjang. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan memakai jaket sobek dan bercampur dengan warna merah. Ia berjalan dengan susah payah sambil menyerek kakinya. Rambut coklat keemasannya basah oleh air hujan dan terayun-ayun mengikuti gerak langkah sang pemuda. Pemuda itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya dengan mata coklat kemerahannya seorang gadis yang berdiri sambil berteduh di sebuah toko yang tutup oleh terali besi. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan ketakutan.

Wakana memandang pemuda itu. Pemuda itu juga memandangnya. Mereka memandang satu sama lain. Suara petir dari tempat jauh turut menemani mereka.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu jatuh. Wakana yang melihatnya kini tidak peduli dengan hujan yang menghalanginya. Dengan tanpa segan ia menerobos derasnya air yang jatuh dan menuju pemuda itu. Pakaiannya yang hampir kering kini basah lagi.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi?! Sadarlah!" kata Wakana sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tidak bergerak. Wakana melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada orang yang bisa diajaknya minta tolong. Sepi…mencekam. Dengan rasa kepeduliannya yang tinggi, Wakana mengangkat pemuda itu, meletakannya di bahunya, dan berjalan perlahan ke rumahnya.

ZAAAAZZZHHHH…..

Cukup sulit untuk memindahkan pemuda itu. Apalagi pandangan Wakana selalu terganggu dengan air hujan yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya dan tubuh pemuda itu yang menurutnya atletis. Untunglah rumah Wakana tinggal sedikit lagi, sehingga Wakana bisa bernafas lega dan bergegas masuk kerumah.

BLAM!

Akhirnya air hujan itu tidak menerpa Wakana dan pemuda itu seperti tadi. tampa melepaskan sepatunya, Wakana membawa pemuda itu ke ruang tamu dan membaringkan dia di sofa berwarna krem dengan perlahan. Ia melihat sebuah memo yang bertuliskan, _Wakana, ayah dan ibu mendadak mengunjungi rumah nenek karena beliau sakit. Akan kembali ke rumah seminggu lagi. Jaga rumah ya…bahan makanan tersedia di lemari._

"Duh, pergi lagi. Ya, enggak apa-apa deh." Wakana kemudian mengambil gagang telepon dengan tangan kanannya, meletakan gagang telepon di telinga kanannya, dan mulai memencet sebuah nomor. Tapi, ia bingung…siapa yang mau dihubunginya. _Polisi? Nanti aku disangka macam-macam. Ambulans? Tidak ada waktu untuk menunggunya. Teman-teman klub? Hm…kurasa baik. Mereka pasti tahu apa yang aku harus lakukan saat ini. Terutama Takami._

"Tolong…jangan hubungi siapa-siapa…"

Terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang. Wakana menoleh. Dilihatnya pemuda itu berusaha bangun. Kemudian ia rubuh dan terbaring lagi.

**Rabu, 14.56**

Wakana tercengang melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Dia bangun, lalu terbaring lagi. tidak sadarkan diri. Hanya nafasnya yang masih terdengar oleh Wakana. Wakana memandang pemuda itu, ia penuh luka, jika tidak diobati maka akan infeksi.

Wakana segera mengganti baju dan membawa kotak peralatan P3K, baju ayahnya yang menurutnya sesuai dengan ukuran sang pemuda, keranjang, serta handuk dan air hangat, kalau dia siuman lagi. Ia meletakan semua bawaannya itu di meja. Ia mengambil handuk dan mengelap rambut pemuda itu. kemudian menuju mukanya yang penuh memar. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik dan dibayangkan mukanya tanpa luka, wajahnya lumayan tampan. Wakana terdiam, dan segera tersadar. Dengan hati-hati Wakana mengelap air hujan dari muka pemuda itu dan menutupi setiap luka tersebut dengan perban, kapas, dan plester

Kemudian ia membuka risleting jaket yang terpasang. Dengan perlahan Wakana melepas jaket itu, mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu, melepasnya, dan meletakannya di keranjang. Ia mengambil handuk lagi dan mengelap kedua tangan pemuda itu. setelah itu Wakana melilit tangan itu dengan perban.

"Ukh…aku cuma mau mengobati lukamu. Jadi bajumu dilepas ya…" kata Wakana meminta izin meskipun dia tahu pemuda itu tidak akan mendengarnya karena dia pingsan. Ia membuka bajunya dengan perlahan. Begitu dibuka, dilihatnya bekas pukulan, sabetan pisau, dan memar disana-sini. _Sebenarnya, apa yang dialami oleh pemuda ini?_ batin Wakana bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya dan tanpa menunggu lagi, ia mengelap tubuhnya. Tidak lupa ia mengobati setiap luka itu dengan alkohol dan membalutnya dengan kapas dan perban.

"Ukh…aku mau mengobati luka disekujur kakimu. Aku bukan cewek aneh kok." kata Wakana sambil membuka sepatu yang ia pakai serta ikat pinggang aneh (menurutnya.) Kemudian Wakana memegang risleting celana pemuda itu. Ia menariknya kebawah dan melepaskan kancing celananya. Dengan perlahan, Wakana melepaskan celana itu dari kaki sang pemuda dan meletakannya di keranjang. Dengan muka merah tomat, Wakana melepaskan celananya yang 'satu lagi' dan meletakannya di keranjang. Wakana dengan jelas melihat bekas sayatan pisau, bekas pukulan dan tendangan, serta goresan panjang yang membujur di paha kiri pemuda itu. Dengan sigap, Wakana mengobati semua luka itu dengan cepat meskipun ada rasa segan dan rasa tidak jelas harus menghadapi tubuh sang pemuda yang tanpa pakaian.

ZAAAAZZZZHHHH…..

Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Dan beberapa kali mengetuk-ngetuk jendela rumah Wakana dengan cepat. Selesai mengobati seluruh luka itu, Wakana memakaikan baju ayahnya yang terdiri dari dua celana dan kemeja dengan perlahan, tanpa menyentuh luka itu sedikitpun. Selesai, Wakana memberinya bantal dan mengangkat kepala pemuda itu, lalu meletakan bantal dibelakang kepala pemuda itu.

"Hah…selesai." Ujar Wakana lega. Ia memandang pemuda itu yang masih tidur terlelap dan dipenuhi perban.

Wakana kemudian melihat ikat pinggang aneh yang menimbulkan rasa penasaran baginya. Ikat pinggang itu terdiri dari kantong dan ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Ingin tahu, Wakana melihat isi kantong itu. Ternyata…

Sebuah pistol dengan tulisan kecil 'M92FS' kini berada di tangan Wakana. Pistol itu tidak ada peluru. Wakana memandangnya tidak percaya. Wakana makin penasaran. _Siapa sih pemuda ini?_

Wakana memasukkan pistol itu ke tempat semula. Lalu mengambil air hangat yang telah mendingin ke dapur. Wakana membawa ikat pinggang aneh itu ke kamar dan memasukkannya ke lemari untuk jaga-jaga. Kemudian ia mengambil _hair dryer_ untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Sambil memandang hujan yang belum berhenti.

**Rabu, 14.31**

ZAAAAZZZHHHH….

Mamori memandang setiap tetesan hujan yang menempel di jendela sekolah dengan mata birunya yang indah. Ia sedang membereskan berkas-berkas sekolah dan merapikan setiap berkas itu dengan jarinya yang ramping dan beberapa kali membenturkannya ke meja, bermaksud untuk menyamai setiap permukaan berkas-berkas itu. mamori melihat jam-nya. Jam 14.32. sudah satu jam disini. Mamori sudah berencana pulang tadi tetapi hujan menghalanginya.

SRAAK!

Mamori mendengar suara pintu kelas digeser. Ia melihat siapa sosok yang berdiri disana. Dilihatnya sosok yang sudah ia kenal dan familiar. Yup, dia Yoichi Hiruma.

"Heh, manajer sialan. Ngapain kamu disini?" kata Hiruma sambil meniup permen karet warna hijau.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku lagi merapikan berkas-berkas ini. sebentar lagi juga selesai." Kata Mamori sambil meletakannya di lemari.

"Oh." Ujar Hiruma sambil mengambil tasnya yang tersimpan di kelas. "Hei, ada payung di lokerku. Pakai saja."

"He?" guman Mamori heran. "Ng…kau kan juga butuh."

"Keh, lagi ada urusan disini, manajer sialan. Apa kau mau mati kelaparan disini bareng Sadako, hah?" kata Hiruma mengejek.

"Enak saja. Dan…urusan apa? Apakah kejadian kemarin?" tanya Mamori menduga-duga.

"Sudah tahu? Jangan tanya lagi." kata Hiruma dengan menurunkan sedikit nada bicaranya. Mamori yang mendengarnya merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Hiruma. Kemudian pemuda berambut spike itu berjalan keluar kelas.

Mamori mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas juga. Didepannya, ada Hiruma lagi berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menuju lab komputer yang masih dihalangi oleh garis polisi serta ada dua polisi yang berdiri di depan pintu lab.

"Oi polisi sialan. Minggir. Kalau enggak kita akan melihat ini Buku Ancaman ini sama-sama." Kata Hiruma sambil memperlihatkan Buku Ancaman kepada dua polisi itu. dalam sekejap, kedua polisi itu takluk.

Mamori yang melihatnya bermaksud untuk mengikutinya. Tapi terhalang oleh kedua polisi itu.

"Keh, biarkan dia masuk." Kata Hiruma kepada kedua polisi itu.

Mamori kemudian melewati kedua polisi itu dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari garis polisi yang bewarna kuning itu. Didepannya, ada Hiruma yang sedang menyalakan sebuah komputer dengan kaca-kaca masih berserakan disekitarnya. Air hujan dengan mudah menerobos lab komputer dari kaca-kaca bekas tembakan kemarin hingga lantai menjadi penuh genangan air. Dan beberapa titik-titik air mengenai rambut Mamori yang merah kecoklatan.

"Kau belum pulang manajer sialan? Ternyata kau ingin mati ya?" ejek Hiruma. Tangannya dengan lincah memainkan _mouse_ kesana kemari. Tangan kirinya sesekali memencet tombo_l keyboard _dengan cepat.

"Mana mungkin mati hanya karena ini? Kau berlebihan." Uajr Mamori sambil berjalan menuju Hiruma yang pandangannya teralihkan sepenuhnya di layar komputer. Mamori berjalan pelan dan hati-hati, karena kaca-kaca yang belum dibereskan.

"Ada apa kemari, manajer sialan? Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, kan?"

"Kau belum selesaikan urusanmu kan? Kalau begitu aku bantu."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau bantu. Ini bukan urusan yang bisa kau selesaikan dengan santai. Lagipula…"

"Apa?" tanya Mamori begiru mendengar suara cowok itu terhenti.

Hiruma tidak segera menjawab. Jari telunjuknya memencet tombol mouse sebelah kiri beberapa kali. Dan dia meniup permen karetnya.

"Kamu melihat apa sih?" tanya Mamori sambil melihat layar komputer. Layar itu terpampang sebuah _website _dengan didomimasi warna hitam. Ia melihat panah putih yang digerakkan Hiruma kesana kemari. Memblok kata demi kata, melepaskannya dan mengetik beberapa kata demi kata dengan cepat. Kemudian proses _loading_.

"Hei, kau benar-benar mau membantuku?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori terdiam sejenak. "I, iya. Apa?"

Hiruma menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke Mamori yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dalam sekejap, kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Bantu aku menjaga jarak dengan anak-anak sialan itu."

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu. Jika aku jelaskan, kau akan bingung. Yang jelas, bantu aku untuk menjaga jarak dengan mereka."

"Hiruma, kau tidak sendiri. Mereka pasti akan membantumu. Mereka…"

"Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, manajer sialan! Ini masalah yang kubuat sendiri dan untuk menyelesaikannya harus aku sendiri. Kalau anak-anak sialan itu terlibat, hanya akan membuat mereka memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dan itu akan mengganggu latihan mereka." Kata Hiruma dengan nada menahan amarah.

"Be, begitu? Tapi jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk membantumu." Kata Mamori sambil meninggalkan lab komputer.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Hiruma singkat dan tangan kanannya mengambil suatu benda dari kantong celananya. Lalu melemparkannya ke Mamori.

Mamori menangkapnya. Dan benda itu adalah kunci loker.

"Untuk sementara kau pegang dulu. Besok serahkan itu pagi nanti." Kata Hiruma dengan mata memandang layar monitor.

"Baik." Mamori melewati serpihan-serpihan kaca, melewati garis polisi yang melintang, meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih berkutat dengan komputer itu. Dalam hatinya, Mamori masih menyadari kalau pemuda itu masih belum membuka dirinya dan menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Padahal, kejadian itu membuat Sena, Kurita, dan yang lainnya khawatir dan membicarakan kejadian itu terus-menerus. Mamori ingin agar Hiruma membagi perasaanya saat ini dengan semuanya. Dengan begitu, bebannya akan sedikit berkurang dan dia tidak akan merasa kesepian.

Hiruma memandang layar komputer itu. Ia mencengkram _mouse_ yang ia pegang dan memandang layar itu dengan tajam. Dilayar itu tertulis, **227264 spasi 74272 spasi 9264 spasi 63536927526 spasi 7364426448 spasi 488 spasi 53244 spasi 3858 koma 2526 spasi 63632728526 spasi 3453 spasi 488 titik.**

**Rabu, 14.45**

Kotaro dengan bosan memandang hujan yang tiada henti. Beberapa kali ia menguap dan memainkan sisirnya. Bosan, pasti itu yang berada di pikiran Kotaro yang kesal karena batal latihan hari ini. _Cuma air kan? Kenapa tertunda dengan ini?Hujan itu rawan membuat semuanya sakit._ batin Kotaro kesal.

Dilihatnya Akaba sedang membereskan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Lalu keluar kelas dengan tasnya dan membawa gitarnya.

"Oi, mau kemana? Hujan tahu." Kata Kotaro.

"Aku bawa payung. Ukurannya cukup besar. Mau pulang bersama-sama?" tawar Taiga. Ingat, Taiga lagi menyamar jadi Akaba.

"Tidak. Nanti aku ambil di ruangan klub." Kata Kotaro menolak.

"Kalau begitu aku ambilkan ya." kata Taiga menawarkan diri.

"Ng…boleh. Nih, kuncinya." Kotaro melempar kunci ruangan klub yang ia pegang dan Taiga menangkapnya. Taiga meletakan gitar itu dan tasnya masih berada di tangannya. Kemudian Taiga berjalan menuju ke ruangan klub dan tidak lupa membawa payung, sebab ruangan itu letaknya terpisah dengan gedung sekolah.

Taiga memasukkan kunci itu di lubang kunci dan memutarnya, kemudian pintu terbuka. Payung itu berada di belakang pintu tetapi Taiga tidak segera mengambil payung itu. Taiga malah menuju lemari ruangan klub yang berisi berkas-berkas pertandingan tahun lalu. Ia membuka lemari itu dan melihat beberapa berkas yang cukup banyak dan dikelompokkan dengan map.

Taiga mengambil map warna ungu dan membukanya. Map itu bertuliskan, DATA-DATA HIRUMA YOICHI. Taiga kemudian memasukkan map itu kedalam tas, menutup lemari itu, mengambil payung, dan menutup pintu ruangan klub. Dengan segera Taiga berjalan menuju kelas.

"Nih, payungnya. Dan ini kuncinya." Kata Taiga sambil meletakan payung dan kunci ruangan klub di meja. Dan Taiga mengambil gitarnya.

"Hm." Ujar Kotaro singkat sambil menyisir rambutnya. Taiga berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Begitu tiba di ruangan loker, diambilnya tadi map ungu yang ia ambil tadi. Dibukanya, dibacanya, dan membolak-balik halaman itu beberapa kali.

"Huh, begitu ya? Baiklah, besok aku akan selesaikan ini…" guman Taiga pelan dan memasukan map itu kedalam tas. Kemudian Taiga membuka payung, dan berjalan melewati lapangan.

* * *

**Balasan Review, YAHA!**

Author : Ok! kita balas review yang masuk. Malas nge-PM atu-atu =,=

Wakana : Hei!!! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi padaku! *tereak pake ToA* disuruh buka baju cowok segala! INI PELECEHAN!!!

Author : GYA! *nutup telinga pake ember* sabar neng. Lumayan kan cuci mata :P

Wakana : Disuruh buka baju Shin dong. Baru aku gag protes *Mata clang-cling*

Author : Astagfirulloh Alhazim! Itu pelecehan namanya neng. Istigfar!

Hiruma : Dasar dua mahluk yang doyan pelecehan. Dah, gw aja yang mulai. *acak-acak* keh, dari **'.Yoh..'** ini updetnya.

Author : Berikutnya AKU!! *ditimpuk pake ember* acak-acak~ dari **Youichi Fitria -Alice-** Wih…suka sama tembak-tembakan. Ah! Saia lupa ngasih tahu klo yang nembak itu pake peredam suara jadi gag ada tulisan DOOR! Dari yang nembak. Saia luput. Dan pengetahuan ttg pistol apalah-itu-namanya ternyata ada yang suka. Ho ho~ Hiruma! Klo kamu jadi Tuan Muda gimana?

Hiruma : Gimana? Jadiin budak lah *terkekeh-kekeh* ato seperti di fic-mu. Jadi informan khusus untukku. Keh, ngomong-ngomong mana si dua mahluk sialan itu?

Author : Gak tahu. Taiga lagi ke warnet bekas sergapan Densus 88 Vs Dulmatin, Akaba lagi mundung di kuburan bikin lagu bareng Band Kuburan seperti review dari **ruki4062jo**. Yak! Ini updetnya.

Hiruma : Ngapain tuh DiverS sialan disana?

Author : Biasa, eksis di pacebok motret apa-aja-boleh.

Hiruma : Keh, berikutnya dari fans gw **RisaLoveHiru**. Ke ke ke…jangan sampe gila ya neng melototin nih fic. Keh, kalau lo teliti saat baca chap ini bakal tahu siapa yang menembak gw babi buta itu. Dasar Author sialan! Lu berani banget nyuruh orang buat nembak gw. Yang nembak DiverS sialan itu ya? Gak takut mati lo?

Author : Gak. *dibazooka Hiruma* yang nembak jelas bukan bang Taiga karena dia lagi nonton di bioskop. Gak ngajak gw lagi. Ho…dijadiin fav XD! Makasih ya neng X3~

Hiruma : Hei, trakhir nih. Dari **Ravarion Vaparte-84**. tuh, tambahin kodenya author sialan!

Author : Hm…*gaya ala Sherlock Holmes* Semua DiverS pada ngumpul di Jepang bukan bantai Hiruma. Tapi lagi nyari seseorang bernama Raito. Hiruma gak terkenal *digaplok* untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan intip chap 5 ya~ bagian Erika ketemu Nitta. Yup, ini updetnya. Sekian bales-bales n cuap-cuap review. YA HA! Review nyo~

Wakana : Oi! Dari tadi gw dicuekin! Mana dia! (Wakana OOC banget =_=;)


	9. Down Devirus, First

AAAAA!!! *tereak pake mikrofon* Akhirnya bisa updet juga! Setelah sekian lama kutak updet akhirnya bisa juga. Author paling males :p

**Genre : **Science Fiction, Crime. Ganti lagi XD

**Disclamer : **Yang jelas Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata. Inspirassi, dan istilah DiverS punya om Baron Leonard.

**Judul :** Mission21.

**Chapter :** 09, Down Devirus. First. Ke ke ke…

**Rating :** T. Jaga-jaga.

**Warning :** **Gaje, Abal, monoton, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, berat, OOC, OC, AU, dan…NISTA! *plak!* **bacanya pelan-pelan, ya…(saran)

* * *

"Huh, begitu ya? Baiklah, besok aku akan selesaikan ini…" guman Taiga pelan dan memasukan map itu kedalam tas. Kemudian Taiga membuka payung, dan berjalan melewati lapangan.

* * *

**Kamis, 14.15**

"Hi…Hiruma…" tanya Kurita kepada Hiruma yang berjalan didepannya.

"Apa, gendut?"

"Kenapa…kita berada disini, Hiruma?"

Hiruma melihat sekeliling. Tampak beberapa komputer yang ditata rapi dan teratur dan di lap oleh pejual disana untuk menarik perhatian konsumen. Ya, para anggota klub _American Football_ Deimon Devil Bat kini berada di sentral penjualan barang-barang elektronik Jepang yang lumayan terkenal, Yamada Denki**(1)** yang terletak di bagian kota Tokyo. Dan semua anggota berada di dalam gedung yang besar itu. Untunglah tidak ada seseorang berotot yang ramping dan selalu latihan setiap waktu yang datang kesini. Sebab, tempat ini adalah 'tempat keramat' baginya. Tahu siapa orang itu?

"Keh, beli peralatan komputer, gendut. Ada beberapa yang konslet karena kejadian kemarin. Sekalian mau membeli modem edisi terbaru dan mungkin ada beberapa perangkat yang…bla, bla, bla…" jawab Hiruma sekaligus hingga membuat Kurita bingung.

"Terus…apa hubungannya kita berada disini?" tanya Sena.

"Keh, bagus juga pertanyaanmu, cebol. Kita akan memborong banyak peralatan eletronik dan membawanya karena aku malas menggunakan jasa pengiriman barang sialan itu. Ya…anggap saja latihan beban. Tapi, kalau kalian menghancurkannya, awas ya…ke ke ke…" jawab Hiruma sambil mengancam dan mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

Kemudian Hiruma memilih-milih barang eletronik (terutama komputer) yang akan dibelinya. Selanjutnya, Hiruma 'membayar' barang yang dibelinya itu. Sementara Hiruma sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya, para anggota lain melihat-lihat barang eletronik yang berjajar disana.

"Wah, Sena! Lihat, wajahku terpantul di layar laptop ini lho!" ujar Monta sambil menunjuk sebuah laptop.

"Barang-barang ini…pasti harganya mahal." Ujar Sena sambil melihat benda lain.

"Tapi, Sena. Ini kan lagi potongan harga. Tadi aku lihat di koran…" jelas Monta. "Coba saja aku bawa tabungan tahun baruku."

"Waw! PSP!" teriak Kuroki.

"Beli saja." Sahut Juumonji.

"Jangan ditanyakan. Kuroki lagi sekarat kantongnya. Ha ha!" sahut Toganou menimpali.

Sementara mereka asyik melihat-lihat dan mengomentari beberapa barang elektronik, Taiga yang berada di lantai kedua melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Taiga memainkan pena khusus dan memegang sebuah PDA.

[SCOUTING…YOICHI HIRUMA…LOCATION…TRACKING…YAMADA DENKI…CENTER OF ELECTRONIC]

"Hum." Guman Taiga sambil memandang PDA-nya. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju eskalator. Lalu ia turun dan berada di lantai yang sama dengan orang yang dincarnya, Yoichi Hiruma.

[SCOUTING…ALERT!!!…DiverS…LOCATION…TRACKING…YAMADA DENKI…CENTER OF ELECRTONIC]

HP Hiruma bergetar dan menunjukkan suatu tulisan. Hiruma yang merasakannya lalu meraih HP-nya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah tidak menyangka akan mendapat hal ini meskipun ia akan menduga bahwa 'hari' ini akan datang. Kemudian ia memencet beberapa tombol. Dan ia menunggu sambil menjauhi tempat berdiri tadi.

[TRACKING…DiverS FROFILES…LOCATED AT TOKYO..VERIFYING…85% MATCH…]

[TRACKING HACKERS……….FOUND…..SCRAMBLING BINARY CODE…..SWITCH TO ACTIVE MODE…]

[CONNECTING…TRANSMISSION ENABLED…..]

PDA Taiga bergetar. Pertanda ada suatu pesan. Kemudian jari Taiga menari di layar PDA layar sentuh itu. Taiga membetulkan rambutnya yang sedikit acakan. Ia meraba jaketnya, memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku dalam. Ia memegang sebentar pistol SW 639 yang ia sudah siapkan dari tadi lengkap dengan peredam suara. Lalu Taiga bergerak pelan menuju tempat yang diinginkannya. Ia bergerak dengan leluasa di tengah-tengah keramaian gedung. Sementara itu, Hiruma menunggu sesuatu dari HP-nya.

[DiverS MESSAGE RECOGNIZED…PROFILE DATA 100% MATCH…]

"Keh, akhirnya dapat juga." Ujar Hiruma sambil mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya. Namun, keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Namun, ia tetap tenang. Setelah itu, ia mendapatkan suatu pesan yang ditunggunya dari tadi.

NAME : TAIGA, RYU, ETC.

REAL NAME : -

OCCUPATION : DiverS

CODE : 041375

LOCATION : YAMADA DENKI

Selanjutnya Hiruma berjalan melewati keramaian orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Ia menemui seseorang. Musashi, orang itu kini dalam pikirannya. Hiruma mendapati Musashi di bagian televisi bersama Kurita.

"Orang tua, kesini sebentar." Perintah Hiruma kepada Musashi. Musashi pun berjalan menuju Hiruma, meninggalkan Kurita yang tidak sadar kalau Musashi berpindah tempat.

"Ada apa, Hiruma?" tanya Mushasi yang kini berada di depan Hiruma.

"Jangan bicarakan disini. Ayo, ke tempat yang tidak ada orang." Ajak Hiruma sambil berjalan melewati keramaian. Musashi pun mengikuti. Hampir saja ia kehilangan Hiruma. Dan mereka sekarang berada di pojokan dekat toilet umum.

"Orang tua, bisakah kau membuat mereka tidak menyadari ini? Maksudku, akan ada hal yang tidak terduga hari ini. Dan aku ingin kau menjaga mereka untuk sementara." kata Hiruma langsung.

"Memangnya ada apa, Hiruma?" tanya Musashi penasaran.

"Hah…" Hiruma menghela nafas. Lalu Hiruma meletakan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ini masalahku sendiri dan aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Masalah ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan mereka."

"Lalu…apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Cukup membuat mereka sibuk. Kalau mereka sibuk sendiri, kau beruntung."

Lalu Hiruma pergi meninggalkan Musashi. Hiruma meraih HP-nya dan memencet sebuah nomor. "Manajer sialan, aku mau jalan-jalan. Jangan repot-repot mencariku kesana kemari."

"_Memangnya kau mau kemana, Hiruma?"_ tanya Mamori di seberang sana.

"Terserah. Sudah ya~ Jangan ngemil kue sus melulu. Ke ke ke ke…" jawab Hiruma. Setelah itu dia menutup pembicaraan dan menghilang dibalik keramaian.

**Kamis, 14.19**

GPS di layar PDA menunjukkan sebuah titik biru bergerak pelan di denah gedung Yamada Genki. Taiga memperhatikannya dengan seksama sambil bersandar di tembok. _Dia menuju stand bagian komputer. _Batin Taiga sambil tetap memandang layar PDA.

Hiruma memencet sebuah nomor lalu menelepon. Dan panggilan pun diangkat, "Seiyo-san, nyalakan radar-mu. Aku sedang tidak bawa laptop sialan karena aku baru tahu hal ini. Kalau kau melihat titik merah, itu adalah seorang DiverS yang dikirim untuk meleyapkanku. Cepat! Aku ada di Yamada Denki. Setelah itu kirimkan!"

_"Baik, Tuan muda."_ Jawab suara itu dan ia memutuskan pembicaraan.

Hiruma melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari orang yang dikirim untuk meghabisinya. _Sial! Tempat ini ramai sekali._ Batin Hiruma kesal. _Tapi, ini bisa jadi rencana bagus._

Taiga terus memperhatikan layar GPS. Titik itu kini bergerak cepat dan menuju keluar gedung. Kemudian Taiga keluar gedung tetapi dengan pintu yang berbeda.

Hiruma memegang HP-nya sambil berjalan menuju keluar gedung sambil memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya. _DiverS itu menyusahkan. Mereka mudah sekali berbaur dengan sekitarnya. _Batin Hiruma sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar. Ternyata HP-nya.

"Akhirnya…" ujar Hiruma sambil membuka sebuah aplikasi yang dikirim melalui koneksi internet. Aplikasi mirip dengan GPS namun dengan format yang berbeda. Segera Hiruma membuka aplikasi itu dan sekarang tampilan HP Hiruma adalah denah gedung Yamada Denki lengkap dengan sekitarnya. Dengan cepat jarinya yang ramping memencet tombol navigasi menuju tombol ZOOM. Layar HP Hiruma kini menunjukkan salah satu bagian gedung sebelah Selatan, tempat ia berdiri.

"Dia tidak mengikutiku…" guman Hiruma pelan. _Apa dia kehilangan diriku? Mustahil, seorang DiverS sialan tidak akan seceroboh itu. _Batin Hiruma menganalisis.

Taiga berjalan perlahan dari tempat ia berdiri. Dilihatnya titik biru itu berhenti di tempatnya. _Sepertinya ia kebingungan. _Guman Taiga sambil berjalan pelan.

"Tidak! Coba di bagian gedung lain. Mungkin dia mengambil jalan keluar yang berbeda." Guman Hiruma sambil men-ZOOM bagian gedung lain. Dimulai dari gedung sebelah barat, utara, dan…_ketemu! __Timur__ rupanya! Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia menuju kesini._

"Ho…begitu, ya…" kata Taiga pelan karena mengetahui bahwa Hiruma tahu posisinya sekarang karena sebuah aplikasi yang dikirimkan melalui internet. Kemudian, Taiga mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu keluar bagian Selatan.

Titik merah itu bergerak cepat menuju dirinya. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Hiruma sembari bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri. Titik merah itu kini mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Yoichi Hiruma…" ujar Taiga berjalan mengikuti titik biru itu.

"Keh, DiverS menyusahkan." Kata Hiruma bererak menghindari orang-orang yang menghalanginya. Hiruma melirik ke belakang. Mencoba mencari sosok yang dicurigai sebagai DiverS yang mengincarnya. Namun itu sia-sia. _Tempat ini terlalu ramai, susah untuk mengetahuinya dalam sekejap._

Titik biru di layar PDA Taiga kini berjalan menuju gedung bagian Barat. Begitu juga titik merah di layar HP Hiruma. Kedua titik itu kini bergerak kearah Barat dengan cepat. Hiruma berusaha mencari sosok yang mengincarnya dengan sesekali melirik ke belakang. Taiga yang mengetahuinya lalu berbaur dengan langkah orang-orang disekitarnya. Hiruma memandang layar HP-nya. _Dia mau mendekatiku…_batin Hiruma sambil berjalan menghindari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Taiga melihat titik biru itu kembali masuk ke gedung Yamada Denki melalui pintu bagian Utara. Tentu saja, Taiga mengikutinya dan tetap menjaga langkahnya agar tdak dketahui olehnya. Kalau Hiruma tahu bahwa dirinya yang mengejarnya, maka akan lebih mudah baginya untuk menghindar darinya.

"Keras kepala." Guman Hiruma pelan sambil menguyah permen karet yang baru saja ia kunyah. _Keh, terserah kau mau mengikutiku kemana aku pergi._

Hiruma sudah memasuki gedung Yamada Denki melalui pintu bagian Utara. Sementara titik merah itu masih diluar. Otaknya kini menyusun rencana untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengikutinya dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi ini. Kalau tidak, nyawanya bisa terancam.

Taiga melihat titik biru itu kembali ke stand komputer. Tanpa sadar, Hiruma kembali ke stand penjualan komputer tadi. Dan ia kini bertemu dengan anggota tim-nya. _Sial!  
_  
"Ng? Kak Hiruma dari mana saja?" tanya Sena.

"Terserah. Minggir, cebol sialan." Acuh Hiruma sambil terus berjalan.

"Tapi…kak Hiruma berkeringat seperti itu, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sena lagi. "Kak Hiruma lap saja di toilet."

Mata Hiruma membesar dan teringat sesuatu. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sena. _Keh, kalau ini berhasil, aku masih bisa bermain dengan laptopku._ Batin Hiruma sambil memperlihatkan seringainya yang biasa.

Hiruma lalu menghilang dari pandangan Sena. Sena heran. _Kak Hiruma…kok lain dari biasanya? Ia seperti dikejar-kejar sesuatu. _Batin Sena mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan seniornya.

Tiba-tiba, di hadapannya tampak pemuda berambut panjang, bermata merah, tingginya sama dengan Hiruma, dan sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Auranya mengerikan.

_Si…siapa pemuda berambut panjang itu? _Tanya Sena dalam hati. _Auranya luar biasa mengerikan. Dan dia…seperti mengejar sesuatu. Apa itu?_

Hiruma terus berjalan ke suatu tempat, tempat yang tidak terlalu banyak orang. Ia memandang titik merah itu. _Bagus, ia masih mengikutiku._

TAP!

Hiruma tiba di tempat yang tidak ada orang yang lalu lalang. Ia berdiri dan berhenti disana. Titik merah yang mengikutnya ikut berhenti.

"Keluarlah. Aku tahu kau berada disana, DiverS sialan…" kata Hiruma kepada sosok yang telah mengikutinya dari tadi. "Dan aku tahu siapa dirimu, Taiga…"

* * *

**(1)** Salah satu tempat penjualan elektronik di Jepang. Berada di Tokyo. Saia tidak begitu tahu soal gimana bentuk gedungnya dan denahnya gimana karena di mbah google tidak ada. Ya…minjem namanya doang =P

**Balasan Ripyu!**

Author : Ok! Chap ini lagi kejar-kejaran. Dan ayo kita balas ripyu yang masuk bulan Maret lalu! Pertama dari **Kazeyana Fami** Wah…soal pelecehan. Wakana, bagaimana pendapatmu? Dan makasih bwt semangat tuk UN! Saia jadi semagad xD.

Wakana : Pendapatku…aku ini bukan cewek yang selalu memelas! Sekali-kali pengen dong agak OOC-ness dikit. (ngasal) dan juga memenuhi hormonku sebagai seorang wanita xD.

Akaba : Fuu…Wakana ketularan Hiruma. Berikutnya dari **Fitria –AlyssYouNightray- **Wah, Wakana. Dikau mau dibunuh. Hiruma porsinya dikurangin? Chap ini enggak kok. Malah irama musikku yang porsinya dikurangi. Ha ha '=D (Tertawa sinis)

Wakana : Oh…aku sudah gorok dia kok(?).

Author : Dari **ruki4062jo**. Entahlah. Namanya juga kiamat mo dekat, perempuan itu bisa saja melecehkan laki-laki(?) Nih updetnya xD. Ng? Hiruma kemana wae? Taiga juga kemana?

Akaba : Makan di AW, Aneka Warteg. Berikutnya dari **YoshiKitty29. **Kalau Raito yang di DN, Itu beda lagi…para anggota SPK tuh yang nyari Raito aka Kira. Caranya nyulik adeknya Raito si Sayu Yagami ntar dituker ma Death Note. Kemudian…kok irama musikku meluncur ke Death note sih? Apa karena saya baca DN di onemanga tadi?

Author : Wih…Akaba hebat. Saia KO baca DN di onemanga xD. Dari **mayumikarinzLoveWorld. **Wokeh, makasih tlah dibilang bagus…pemuda itu…Hyah! Tebak deh. Petunjuk: pistol. Ya~ kita sehati xD.

Wakana : Trakhir aq aja deh…dari **Faika Araifa**. Ya~ aq mau muncul bareng Shin di cerita Science Fiction yang berat ini. Ya…klo soal kini kita doakan agar Author diterima disisinya…(lho?)

Author : Ah~ dasar Kocchan ini! Wokeh, klik ijo-ijo menyala dibawah. Kritik & saran dtrima meski itu nyaris menghujam jantungku(becanda). Dan juga kalau ada yang kalian tidak mengerti, tanyakan saja. Anti saia bales lewat PM supaya tidak mengganggu balasan ripyu ini. Aha~ buruan.

REVIEW!


	10. Down Devirus, Second

Hore! Akhirnya kompie nyala lagi setelah mati gajelas xD. Author paling males ini direpotkan sama pengumuman sekolah yang blur dan sumpah aneh yang dibikin sama author gila ini yatu gak akan Internet di kompie rumah selama seminggu. Entah kenapa saia bikin sumpah begituan. Tapi…sukses besar. (curcol)

Mulai atuh, banyak yang nungguin ah~

**Genre : **Science Fiction, Crime.

**Disclamer : **Yang jelas Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. Inspirassi, dan istilah DiverS punya om Baron Leonard.

**Judul :** Mission21.

**Chapter :** 10, Down Devirus. Second. Ni shi shi…*ketawa ala Panther*

**Rating :** T. Jaga-jaga.

**Warning :** **Gaje, Abal, monoton, typo nyelip, berat, OOC, OC, AU, dan…NISTA! *plak!* **bacanya pelan-pelan, ya…(saran)

* * *

"Keluarlah. Aku tahu kau berada disana, DiverS sialan…" kata Hiruma kepada sosok yang telah mengikutinya dari tadi. "Dan aku tahu siapa dirimu, Taiga…"

* * *

**Kamis, 14.24**

Jantung Taiga agak berdetak kuat sedikit begitu mendengar perkataan Hiruma tadi. Sebenarnya, ia sudah menduga orang(?) seperti itu bisa tahu akan dirinya. Taiga mengangkat dua sudut bibirnya sedikit, pertanda bahwa orang ini menarik, beda dengan orang-orang yang ditargetkan sebelumnya.

Hiruma masih menunggu orang yang dibelakang setumpuk kotak kardus besar itu. Ya, mereka kini berada di ruangan luas yang hanya diperbolehkan oleh petugas, ruangan penyimpanan benda-benda yang akan distribusikan atau hanya benda cacat yang tak layak jual. Terletak di sebelah toilet umum. Hiruma melihat sekeliling, kecuali di bagian belakang. Tampak kardus-kardus besar itu tertumpuk dengan sangat rapi.

Taiga mematikan PDA-nya dan menyimpannya di kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan pistolnya. Tidak lupa ia memasang peredam suara dan sarung tangan. Ia melihat di balik kardus-kardus yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya itu, menoleh ke tempat Hiruma berdiri, membelakanginya.

Hiruma melihat layar HP yang kini hanya memperlihatkan denah tempat ia berdiri. Titik merah yang tadi mengikutinya hilang. Pertanda bahwa sang DiverS telah mematikan sinyal benda yang mencarinya dan kalau pun masih dibiarkan menyala, malah akan menguntukan salah satu pihak untuk bisa meng-_hack_ HP atau PDA yang dipakai. Taiga tahu, ada orang ketiga yang membantu Hiruma untuk menyada PDA-nya. Maka, ia mematikan PDA-nya.

_Keh, kerjamu sudah cukup bagus, Seiyo san. Aku bisa tahu siapa si DiverS sialan itu meskipun itu cuma secuil informasi. _Batin Hiruma. Ia lalu mematikan HP-nya yang hampir saja di-_hack_ sama seseorang yang sepertinya di pihak DiverS itu.

"Ternyata kita memikirkan hal yang sama, Hiruma Yoichi. Kita sama-sama berusaha mengambil informasi tentang diri kita melalui orang ketiga yang mendukung kita." kata Taiga dengan memalsukan suaranya sedikit. Ia kemudian teringat akan Erika yang tadi hampir saja meng-hack HP Hiruma.

Hiruma yang mendengarnya menyeringai sedikit, "Ke ke ke…Tahu juga kau, DiverS sialan. Oi, kenapa kau tak keluar? Percuma kau sembunyi disana karena aku tahu posisimu dimana. Tepatnya di belakangku. Ke ke ke…"

Taiga memicingkan matanya sedikit. Ya, dia tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya dia bersembunyi seperti ini. Lebih baik kalau dia keluar dan langsung saja menghabisinya. Huh, tapi itu pemikiran yang klasik, justru itu yang dia inginkan. Didepannya, ada kamera pengawas yang ukurannya hanya sebesar kancing baju. Kalau dia keluar, maka sosoknya akan terlihat. Itu adalah _blackmail_ bagi seorang DiverS. Alhasil, Hiruma mungkin bisa mengancam akan menyebarkan sosok dirinya. Itu mudah saja bagi seorang Hiruma Yoichi. Dan juga, ada pihak ketiga yang kemungkinan sudah meng-_hack_ kamera pengawas itu.

Kalau pun Hiruma berhasil dihabisinya, kamera pengawas itu akan merekamnya dan akan jadi bukti. Lalu pihak ketiga itu bisa menimbulkan masalah lain. Kalaupun mau mengambilnya, itu membutuhkan waktu lama. Dan kerja DiverS itu tidak meninggalkan bukti apapun. Satu-satunya cara adalah Taiga harus menghancurkan kamera pengawas itu. Setelah itu, ia akan muncul di hadapan Hiruma dan menghabisinya. Dan selesailah misinya.

Hiruma terus berdiri disana dan memandang kamera yang seperti biji wijen. Posisinya saat ini, ia paling terlihat di kamera itu. Sementara Taiga berada di balik kardus besar itu. Jadi, saat ini wajah orang yang mengikutinya belum kelihatan. Wajah orang itu akan kelihatan kalau dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan Seiyo-_san, _pihak yang membantu Hiruma yang kini melihatnya di kamera itu akan tahu. Tapi, itu bisa membahayakan dirinya karena orang itu tak akan segan untuk membunuhnya dengan cepat.

_Hanya ada satu kesempatan!_

Taiga mulai bersiap-siap. Ia memegang pistolnya dengan erat. Peredam suara sudah terpasang dengan baik di pistolnya. Kakinya memasang posisi karena hanya ada sekali kesempatan. Taiga akan menembak kamera pengawas itu dengan cepat dan hanya satu kali. Dan saat menembak, ia akan keluar dari balik kardus besar itu dan sosoknya akan kelihatan. Itu merupakan ancaman besar. Apalagi, kamera itu letaknya sangat jauh dan ukurannya sangat kecil. Satu banding sekian ia bisa menembaknya dengan tepat. Taiga mengambil nafas, menenangkan dirinya dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Hiruma juga. Ia mengambil nafas pendek.

Satu…

_Cukup nol koma satu detik untuk menghancurkan kamera pengawas itu!_ Batin Taiga bersiap-siap. Nafasnya kini beraturan.

Dua…

_Keh, ini saatnya…_Batin Hiruma berusaha menunjukkan mukanya yang terlihat tenang.

Tiga!

**Kamis, 14.30**

Satu…

_Cukup nol koma satu detik untuk menghancurkan kamera pengawas itu!_

Dua…

_Keh, ini saatnya…_

Tiga!

Tap!

Taiga meghentakkan kaki kanannya keluar dari tempat persembunyianya. Hiruma memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang. Otomatis, sosok Taiga terlihat jelas di mata Hiruma. Kamera yang sensitif akan suatu pergerakan yang tiba-tiba lalu menangkap sosok itu. Taiga mengarahkan pistolnya kearah kamera itu dan menarik pelatuk.

PSIIUU!

TAK!

Peluru itu hampir mengenai kamera itu kalau saja Hiruma tak menepis tangannya sedikit saja. Ya, saat Taiga menarik pelatuk, Hiruma menggagalkannya dengan mengayunkan tangannya dan hanya jarinya saja yang kena tangannya. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengguncang konsentrasi DiverS itu dan mengarahkan tangan Taiga ke arah yang meleset.

"Mana mungkin aku diam dan melihat ini semua, DiverS sialan." Kata Hiruma yang sekarang ada di depan Taiga.

"Kau…sudah tahu rupanya." Ujar Taiga.

"Tidak. Refleks saja. ke ke ke…" sahutnya.

Taiga bangun dan berdiri dengan cepat. Lalu melangkah lebar dan dalam sekejap Taiga merada di belakang Hiruma. Dan juga berada di belakang kamera itu.

"Sosokku hanya terlihat sebagian…dan meskipun kau mengingat sosok ini, aku akan menuntaskan misiku." Kata Taiga sambil mengarakah pistolnya ke kepala Hiruma yang tadi menoleh.

"Itu sebabnya kau sangat menyulitkan."

PSIIUU!

"Tuan muda!" teriak Seiyo yang melihatnya melalu laptop yang ia gunakan untuk meng_hack_ kamera pengawas itu. Sosok DiverS itu memang terekam. Tetapi, hanya sebagian dan belum jelas. Dan kini DiverS tersebut membelakanginya sehingga yang terlihat hanya punggungnya dan rambutnya.

Ternyata…belum! Hiruma refleks menundukkan kepalanya dan tangan kirinya mendorong tubuh sang DiverS itu. Kakinya terdorong sedikit ke belakang dan dengan cepat tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol memukul bagian tengah kepala Hiruma dengan keras hingga membuat Hiruma terguncang. Hampir saja Hiruma jatuh kalau tangannya tidak menangkap lantai keramik yang dingin itu. Dan Hiruma segera berdiri. Matanya memandang DiverS tersebut, berusaha membaca langkah apa yang akan dilakukan DiverS itu selanjutnya. Dan ujung peredam pistol _SW 639 _yang dingin itu telah menempel di dahinya.

"Kau mau mengatakan kata-kata terakhir, Hiruma Yoichi?" tanya Taiga sambil bersiap-siap menembaknya.

"Ya, tiga kata. Lihat di depanmu!"

DUAK!

Hiruma menendang menara kardus besar itu dengan keras yang tepat di belakangnya. Kardus-kardus yang berisi beda elektronik itu berguncang, dan bergeser dari tempatnya. Hiruma mendorong tubuhnya mundur ke belakang. Ujung peredam itu kini tidak menempel lagi di dahinya. Punggungnya mendorong lagi kardus-kardus itu sehingga mundur beberapa senti. Taiga yang melihat tumpukan itu menuju dirinya mendorong tubuhnya mundur beberapa meter, menghindarinya. Suara gaduh dan tubrukan kardus-kardus yang menyentuh lantai hampir terdengar oleh sebagian pegunjung dan petugas disana. Ada beberapa kardus yang berbunyi seperti barang pecah. Mungkin didalamnya ada televisi atau komputer.

"Hei, apa itu tadi?" tanya seorang petugas yang berada diluar. "Sepertinya, dari ruangan penyimpanan."

"Ayo cek!"

Hiruma dan Taiga mendengar suara derap kaki yang mau ke tempat ini. Hiruma mengeluarkan sebuah Glock kepunyaan Seiyo dan segera menembakkannya kearah DiverS tersebut.

DOR!

Peluru itu menembus sedikit jaket Taiga hingga sobek. Taiga terkejut, tidak menyangka akan serangan Hiruma kali ini. Beberapa suara dan derap kaki mendekati tempat ini. Dalam sekejap intuisinya berkata, _kalau tidak segera pergi dari sini, keberadaanmu akan dketahui oleh banyak orang._

Taiga mengambil sebuah bom asap yang sudah dipersiapkannya kalau ada hal-hal tidak terduga. Lalu ia membantingkannya ke lantai dengan keras.

BRUSSSHHHH!

Asap putih dengan cepat menyebar dan memenuhi ruangan penyimpanan. Petugas yang memasuki ruangan terhalangi oleh asap putih itu dan terbatuk-batuk. Dengan cepat Taiga memukul tiga titik vital para petugas dengan jarinya. Petugas-petugas itu terjatuh beriringan. Kemudian, Taiga mengarahkan moncong pistol peredam kearah kamera pengawas yang belum sempat dihancurkannya tadi.

PRANG!

Taiga segera keluar dari ruangan penyimanan itu dan berbaur dengan pengunjung yang sedikit panik karena ada asap putih yang muncul tiba-tiba dari arah toilet. Hiruma yang masih ada didalam mengambil sesuatu dari ruangan itu, keluar dari tempat itu. Dan Hiruma mendapati para anggota klub menunggunya di depan toilet.

"Hiruma, dari mana saja kamu? Kami semua khawatir." Ujar Mamori. "Untung Sena melihatmu menuju kesini. Sehingga kami bisa tahu kau ada dimana. Dan…ada apa dengan asap itu? Kenapa kau keluar dari sana?" tanya Mamori.

"Berisik, manajer sialan. Kau cerewet sekali sih." Jawab Hiruma sambil menunjukkan sifatnya yang biasa. "Sudah, sudah. Peralatan komputer dan mesin-mesin itu sudah menunggu. Kalian harus membawanya sampai sekolah sialan itu. Awas kalau kalian menjatuhkannya ke selokan!" perintah Hiruma dengan menembakkan Glock-nya.

"HIE!" teriak semua anggota menghambur melewati para pengunjung yang peansaran akan asap yang masih keluar dari ruang penyimpanan.

"Hiruma! Jangan kasar begitu. Kau ini! Tidak tahu ya, mereka sangat men…"

Kata-kata Mamori terhenti begitu melihat Hiruma yang mau jatuh. Mamori menangkap tubuh Hiruma sehingga ia tidak menyentuh lantai dan membantunya berdiri dengan cara mendekap tubuhnya. Kepala Hiruma kini di pundaknya, tubuhnya menyangga di tubuh Mamori, nafasnya berhembus pelan dan terasa di leher Mamori.

"Hi..Hiruma…Ayo…bangun." kata Mamori yang bingung akan sifatnya ini.

"Diam." Jawab Hiruma pelan. Mamori tidak mendengar suaranya. Ia menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hiruma yang tinggi itu. Tidak bergerak. Dan ternyata…Hiruma tertidur.

_Hiruma…kau pasti lelah. Tapi…kenapa?_ Batin Mamori bertanya. _Sepertinya.. kau menghadapi sesuatu yang amat berat…_

**Kamis, 14.33**

Taiga keluar dari Yamada Genki. Kemudian ia menyalakan PDA-nya yang sempat ia matikan tadi. Kebetulan, ada telepon yang masuk.

"_Taiga! Ini aku, Erika. Bagaimana?"_ tanya Erika di seberang sana. _"Maaf, aku hanya mendapatkan data tentangnya sedikit dari HP-nya yang aku hack."_

"Tidak apa-apa, Erika. Itu sudah cukup kok." Jawab Taiga.

"_Bagaimana? Kau belum jawab lho~"_ tanya Erika lagi.

"Percobaan pelaksanakan misi…gagal…"

* * *

**Balasan Ripyu!**

Author : Woi~ Ada ripyu masuk nih. Kita bales yuk.

Hiruma : Sendiri aja lo jawabnya. Gw males ngehadapin Author kayak lo. Bikin gw keki gini di fic lo. Cih!

Taiga : Aq juga. Masa, aku jadi kayak begini LOL. Ke warnet Warung Atas ah.

Author : Ah~ bang Hiruma ini. Ya sudah deh…Kocchan! (saia suka manggil Wakana dng sebutan Kocchan) Temenin aq dong!

Wakana : Ya udah deh. Shogun lagi muntaber(?), Shin tercinta ada di mapolsek Ciracas karena hancurin mesin cuci dan kini dibayarin tebusannya sama Sakuraba, dan latihan dihentikan. Dan kebetulan aq lagi gak ada kerjaan. Pertama dari **Naara Akira**. Oi, Author! Tuh, ada yang nanyain Akaba. Dan makasih tlah dibilang keren. Ntar aq sampaikan ke authornya.

Author : Akaba masih dirumah sakit gila *digampar.* Taiga~ mana sih dikau? Aq penasaran liat dia _blush_ saat ada yang bilang keren~ padahal Taiga nyeremin banget =_=" Ini apdetnya.

Akaba : Fuh…*tiba-tiba muncul setelah gampar author* dari **Ririn Cross**. Ini apdetnya. Apakah irama musik ini makin seru? Kita tunggu nanti. Action dan Hirumamo-nya…kata author nanti di chap-chap depan.

Author : Jijah…saia lebih suka Akamamo *dihajar Hirumamo FC, Akaba _blush_* dari **RisaLoveHiru. **Duh, neng kemana aja kemarin? Buyar? Apa maksudnya muka saia yang buyar XD?

Wakana : Giliranku! Dari **bad bat**. Makasih tlah dibilang keren. Ntar dibilang sama authornya. Oi author! Sampe berapa chap nie kira-kira? Kasih spoiler dikit napa?

Author : Ih…gak boleh neng. Ya…ini Cuma perkiraan aja. Kira-kira 30-an lah XD. Berikutnya dari **YoshiKitty29 yang **ngefans sama Hello Kitty. Btul tidak? *gag nyambung* Ini updatenya. Awas! Klo deg-degannya berlebihan tandanya anda punya tekanan darah tinggi *dihajar*

Akaba : Lalu dari **fi-kun31.** Jangan manggil author keren ya. Iramanya sama sekali gak cocok. Adegan eksyen? Hm… Wakana, jelaskan nasibmu.

Wakana : Ok, nasib saia masih tidak jelas. Antara hidup ato mati karena saia melanggar undang-undang pornografi *jangan percaya! Bo'ong!* Brikutnya dari **Fitria -AlyssYouNightray-** Iya nih. Author ini paling rese. Males apdet. Ke ke ke…ntar nodanya dibersihin sama Rinso kok. Sekali bilas! Lho…kok aku jadi tukang iklan gini ya? Oi, lu lanjutin.

Author : Yoi. _Why_ si Taiga gak langsung muncul aja? DiverS itu kerjanya tanpa saksi. Jika ada saksi musti dibasmi. Klo Taiga langsung tembak aja, Taiga harus ngebom gedung Yamada Genki jadi lautan supaya gak ada saksi. Lau anggota Deimon Devil Bats mati karena di dalam gedung. Dan enggak bakal ada versi kuliahan deh! *Digampar XD*. Si cowoknya…chap besok! Jangan harap ada apdet kilat ya~ *dihajar*

Akaba : Fuh…dari **Faika Araifa**. Lautan api baru aja disinggung sama Authornya. Fuh, menurut irama musikku, *Genjreng* kurasa Sena baik-baik saja. Asal dia tak tahu akan masalah Hiruma akan DiverS itu saja. Itu pendapatku lho…blum tentu author sinting ini sesuai dengan irama musikku. Bisa saja ia suruh Taiga tuk seret Sena ke rel kereta(?) Ini apdetnya.

Wakana : _From_ **ruki4062jo**. Tentu saja. Hiruma kan punya jaringan hitam XD. Ini apdetnya.

Author : Trakhir nih…AQ! Dari **Ravarion Accidia**. Ng…gak ada yang diomongin kok. Cuman minta tolong Musashi tuk jaga tuh budak-budak. Jangan sampai tahu klo Hiruma nyawanya tinggal beberapa menit *dibazooka* Musashi mantan DiverS? KYA HA HA! *Ditendang sampe Alaska* enggak kok, engak. Musashi gak ada hubungannya dengan dunia DiverS XD.

Hiruma : *Tiba-tiba muncul* Ke ke ke…_search_ aja di mbah google. Ada gambarnya kok. Pistol si DiverS sialan warnanya hitam. Apdet, apdet.

Author : Akhir kata…REVIEW! Hei, Hiruma. Bagi-bagi dong dua milyarnya(?).


	11. Various Things

Huwwaaauuu! Maafkan author lelet login ini! Ya…writers block, selalu menganggu author baru ini. Pengennya siy kemarin tapi ya..banyak urusan duniawi yang mengganggu =3= okeh, silahkan nikmati chap ini. Maaf klo kurang memuaskan (_ _)

**Genre : **Science Fiction, Crime ah. Males gonta ganti. Ada sedikit prensip.

**Disclamer : **Yang jelas Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. Inspirassi, dan istilah DiverS punya om Baron Leonard dari bukunya yang judulnya DIGITARIUM. Wih...tuh bukunya...Crime-nya kental amet. O.O"

**Judul :** Mission21.

**Chapter :** 11, Various Things. Akan menceritakan keadaan semua para tokoh disini :) banyak yang rekues bagaimana Akaba? Apa kabarnya Wakana dan cowok temuannya XD?

**Rating :** T. Jaga-jaga.

**Warning : Selipan bahasa gaul XD, berat, OOC, OC, AU, dan…NISTA! *plak!* **bacanya pelan-pelan, ya…(saran)

* * *

"Percobaan pelaksanakan misi…gagal…"

* * *

Hiruma Yoichi.** Sabtu, 08.00**

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian di Yamada Denki itu. Hiruma masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana sang DiverS itu menyerangnya dan hampir saja membuatnya tidak bisa menghirup udara pagi ini. Ia duduk di _bench_ dengan _notebook_ merek VAIO. Jarinya masih sibuk menekan tombol _keyboard_ laptop dan sesekali jari telunjuknya menari di _touchpad_. Matanya seolah-olah tidak berkedip selama dua menit semenjak ia membuka laptopnya itu. Ia meneliti data-data, mencari informasi, dan membobol situs tersembunyi dan dikelola oleh hacker terlatih. Dibantu dengan orang terpecayanya, Seiyo Kuramoto-san, yang berada di tempat lain. Beberapa meit kemudian, ada email masuk.

**You've Got One Mail! Seiyo Kuramoto-san!**

_Tuan muda, hati-hati. Akan ada seseorang yang nanti akan mencoba membobol laptop anda dengan koneksi internet. Saat ini saya yang sedang menghadapinya. Dimohon Tuan muda hati-hati._

_Seiyo Kuramoto._

Hiruma menyeringai, dan kemudian ia membalas:

_Tenang saja, Seiyo-san. Kau belum tahu akan kemampuanku dan keamanan multi canggih laptopku!_

_Yoichi Hiruma._

Hiruma melirik ke depan. Dilihatnya para anggota berhenti dan beristirahat. Hiruma mengangkat AK -47 kesayangannya dan mengarahkannya kepada mereka semua.

DEDEDEDEDEREREREETTT!

"KYYYAAAA!"

"HIIIEEEE!"

"HAAAAA!" teriak anggota sambil melanjutkan larinya yang baru saja kelimapuluh dari total seratus lima puluh putaran.

"Hiruma! Hentikan!" teriak Mamori dari belakang Hiruma.

Hiruma menghentikan serangannya yang membabi buta itu dan meletakkan senapan itu di _bench_. Setelah itu ia fokus kepada laptopnya lagi. Melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya.

Mamori yang melihatnya agak sedikit heran. Menurut Mamori, biasanya kapten yang galak ini bakal protes dan marah-marah kepada dirinya dan menyinggung kesukaannya pada kue sus. Tetapi…sepertinya dia agak sedikit pendiam. Ada apa ya?

Mamori mendekati _bench_ yang sedang diduduki Hiruma, "Hei, Hiruma?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Ia _teteup_ fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Hiruma?"

Mamori memanggil. Namun, Hiruma mengacuhkannya.

"HIRUMA!"

BRAAKKK!

Mamori menutup laptopnya hingga membuat Hiruma tersentak, terkejut. Jari-jarinya hampir saja terjepit layar laptop yang ditutup mendadak itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? MANAJER SIALAN! Belum cukup ya kau terus menggangguku belakangan ini!" teriak Hiruma kesal.

Para anggota yang sebelumnya berlari ngos-ngosan berhenti menyaksikan pertarungan mereka yang 'seru' itu.

"Aku cuma menutup laptopmu yang membuatmu seperti robot kosong saja!" teriak Mamori juga.

"APA SIH? Kau cemburu ya aku lebih dekat dengan laptopku daripada kamu?" sindir Hiruma.

"Eh? Enak saja! Kau bukan apa-apa denganku!" balas Mamori.

"Huh, gara-gara kau, data-data ini semuanya terhenti." dengus Hiruma kesal. Ia kembali membuka laptopnya dan membuka semua program yang sebelumnya terhenti oleh aksi Mamori tadi.

"Hah…" ujar Mamori sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kau itu ya. Sulit dimengerti."

"Hn." guman Hiruma kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Hiruma, Akhir-akhir ini sifat kamu sedikit berubah. Ada apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Berubah?"

"Yeah, sedikit lebih pendiam. Ada apa?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Hiruma. Aku cuma lagi sibuk dengan sesuatu. Jangan ikut campur." jelas Hiruma. "Sana, bersihkan ruang klub!"

Para anggota klub segera lari lagi setelah dilirik oleh Hiruma.

Mamori berjalan menuju ruangan klub mematuhi perintahnya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Hiruma yang duduk di _bench_ sendirian. Ia teringat akan kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Sepertinya…sejak hari itu…Hiruma sedikit berubah.

Hayato Akaba.** Sabtu, 09.00**

Akaba berjalan pelan di koridor rumah sakit. Hampir seminggu ia berada di rumah sakit ini. Beberapa pasien tampak ramah menyapanya dan Akaba membalasnya dengan senyuman. Selama berada di rumah sakit ini, Akaba akrab dengan beberapa pasien disekitar sini. Beberapa pasien senang dan merasa terhibur dengan pemuda bertampang _cakep_ ini. Apalagi, dia sering memainkan gitar akustik yang dipinjamnya dari rumah sakit ini dan menghibur beberapa pasien sini. Membuat mereka merasa terhibur dan senang.

Akaba berjalan. Sampai ia berdiri di samping papan informasi (atau lebih tepatnya mading). Ia memandang sebuah artikel koran lama yang ada gambar Tokyo Tower. Dalam sekejap ia teringat akan rumahnya dan sekolahnya.

_Fuh, bagaimana dengan sekolah? Pasti aku absen selama seminggu. _Batin Akaba. Ia kembali memegang kepalanya yang sudah tidak sakit lagi dan sering mengaburkan penglihatannya. Ia sudah sembuh, dan ia ingin pulang dan sekolah. Dan ia ingin menyelidiki siapa pemuda yang mengambil gitarnya(?). Tapi…bagaimana caranya? Naik shikansen jurusan Tokyo pasti membutuhkan uang. Sementara Akaba tidak punya uang sama sekali. Mana dompetnya hilang lagi. Akaba menghela nafas, sepertinya ia harus merepotkan ayahnya yang lagi dinas di Kansai.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan? Sudah sehatkah dirimu?" tanya perawat dengan nama Yukarin yang terukir di bajunya.

"Iramaku sudah sehat…" ujar Akaba dengan gaya bicara khas-nya. "Aku harus pergi ke Tokyo. Pasti ada yang menyadari bahwa aku hilang disana."

"Oh."

"Tapi…sepertinya aku harus menelepon ayahku untuk sejumlah uang untuk membeli karcis kereta shikansen nanti."

Yukarin tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kami saja yang membiayaimu? Sopir taksi itu juga akan kami perlakukan sama sepertimu." usul perawat itu.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak usah repot-repot." tolak Akaba halus. Yukarin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa. Rumah sakit ini sudah terbiasa memberikan kontributsi pada pasien yang lagi kesulitan. Lagipula, anggap ini sebagai balas budi kami karena kamu sering menghibur pasien disini."

Akaba tertegun sebentar, kemudian berkata. "Ng…baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." balas Yukarin.

Tiba-tiba ada anak laki-laki yang menghampiri Akaba dan Yukarin. Dia membawa sebuah gitar kecil.

"Kak Akaba, kak Akaba! Ajarin main gitar dong!" kata anak itu dengan antusias.

Akaba tersenyum, "Iya, iya. Kakak mau minjam gitar dulu ya."

Kohaku Wakana. **Sabtu, 12.13**

"Puah!" ujar Wakana melepaskan kepenatannya setelah menemani dan mengurusi klub American Football Ojo sambil membantingkan dirinya di sofa tamu yang empuk. Ia menarik nafas panjang, meletakkan tas-nya di lantai dan tersenyum. Karena pelatih Shogun ada urusan sehingga Wakana bisa pulang lebih awal. Biasanya, ia pulang sore dan dalam keadaan lelah. Tapi hari ini beda sehingga Wakan bisa pulang bersama temannya tadi. _Kalau sekali-kali begini, ok juga. _Batin Wakana senang bukan main.

Pip!

AC menyala dan menghembuskan udara sejuk. Lalu terdengar suara air dan gelas kaca yang berbenturan dari dapur. Wakana menuju ke dapur dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang sedang membuat minuman dingin.

"Ah, anu…kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri kok." Kata Wakana sungkan. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Wakana merasa tidak enak dengan pemuda yang baru saja pulih dari luka-lukanya. Apalagi saat dia disini, dia sering membantu perkerjaan rumah Wakana seperti menghisap debu, mengelap jendela, dan lain-lain. Sehingga membuat Wakana merasa 'aku adalah seseorang yang mengharapkan pamrih.'

Pemuda itu membawa jus Jerman dingin(Jeruk Manis) untuk dirinya dan Wakana. Wakana menerimanya dengan perasaan yang tidak enak(lagi).

"Te…terima kasih." Kata Wakana.

Pemuda itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan ia meminum jus-nya.

Wakana memandang pemuda itu. Kemudian ia teringat saat tiga hari yang lalu, saat ia menemukan pemuda itu di tengah hujan deras. Wakana mengobatinya. Dan hari berikutnya, Wakana mendapati sepiring ommelete diatas meja makannya. Wakana mengira orang tuanya baru saja pulang. Ternyata, pemuda itu yang membuatkan makanan untuknya. Selama dua hari, perkerjaan rumah Wakana dimudahkan sama pemuda tersebut.

Apalagi…Wakana merasa…pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda biasa. Kemarin, ia melihat pemuda itu memegang HP-nya. _Well_, itu biasa. Wakana sama sekali tidak masalah pemuda itu obrak-abrik isi HP-nya. Toh tidak ada hal yang perlu dirahasiakan di HP itu. Tapi, setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, Wakana tercengang, terkejut, dan takjub. Karena HP itu menyala-nyala sendiri cahaya layarnya dan jari pemuda itu diam, tetap memegang HP itu. Wakana berjalan pelan mengitari pemuda tersebut hingga ia berada tepat dibelakang pemuda tersebut. Ia melihat HP-nya membuka semua fitur dengan sendirinya!

Seharusnya kan pakai tombol navigasi atau mengetikkan suatu kode tertentu untuk langkah cepat. Tapi…jari pemuda ini tetap diam, matanya lurus memandang HP-nya. Dan sepertinya pemuda ini punya kekuatan pikiran. Seperti menggerakkan tanda panahdi komputer padahal kau tak memegang _mouse_ yang merupakan sumber gerakan tanda panah itu**(1)**. Menggerakkanya dengan mata atau pikiranmu. Benar-benar, dunia ini punya misteri yang lebih dalam. Dan AC yang menyala itu tadi tidak nyalakan oleh _remote_ AC.

Selain itu, luka-luka yang diderita oleh pemuda itu perlahan-lahan membaik. Lebih cepat dari orang biasa. Meskipun ia terkadang jatuh dan Wakana harus membantunya berdiri. Dan selama tiga hari ini Wakana masih merahasiakan keberadaan pemuda ini dari orang tuanya. _Ya…dia kan enggak macam-macam. Enggak apa-apalah. Nanti kalau situasinya bagus, akan kuceritakan pada ayah dan ibu_. Batin Wakana.

Wakana menghabiskan jus dinginnya dan meletakannya di meja tamu. Lalu ia memandang pemuda itu, "Hei, bagaimana lukamu?"

"Baik." Sahut pemuda itu singkat.

"Oh ya…" kata Wakana tertahan. "Tiga hari yang lalu, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Wakana langsung _to the point_.

Pemuda itu diam, lalu menghirup nafas panjang. "Seperti kriminalitas pada umunnya, mereka menginginkan uang dan ponsel. Salah satu mereka mabuk dan menyerangku. Aku melawan dengan susah payah hingga menimbulkan luka seperti ini. Dan kau menemukanku."

"Oh…begitu." ujar Wakana dengan ber-oh seperti biasanya. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu yang amat-sangat penting. Yaitu namanya! _Gila, tidak menanyakan identitas sederhana itu? Duh, diriku ini!_ Batin Wakana. "Uhm…siapa namamu? Aku belum menanyakannya padamu."

"Ikuto**(2)**." jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Taiga. **Sabtu, 14.30**

"Erika, bagaimana soal pihak ketiga yang membantu targetku itu? Apakah kau sudah tahu identitasnya?" tanya Taiga sambil berdiri di depan cermin untuk memasang penyamaranya lagi sebagai Akaba.

"Sudah sih. Cuma…dia hebat sekali bisa menghindari program-program _hack_ buatanku. Padahal programku itu lumayan ampuh lho untuk mengintip rekening penjabat yang korupsi." jawab Erika. "Tunggu…aku coba sekali lagi…penasaran nih."

"Kau sudah coba memasuki laptopnya?" tanya Taiga lagi.

"Belum."

Taiga bangun dari sofa yang didudukinya. Lalu melangkah ke pintu rumah, "Aku mau jalan-jalan sekaligus makan diluar. Mau menitipkan sesuatu?"

"Es krim sama burger!" pesan Erika.

"Hm…baik." ujar Taiga keluar rumah. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman.

Langsung saja, setibanya di taman ia melihat papan pengumuman yang biasa memajang poster, event umum, atau artikel yang biasa dipilih sesuai tema. Dan ada sebuah artikel koran yang menarik perhatiannya. Yaitu artikel koran yang membahas tentang banyaknya orang bersenjata dari luar negeri masuk ke Jepang. Kebanyakan dari mereka mencari sesuatu. Dan karena itu, polisi mensurvei para warga yang kedapatan mempunyai, membawa, memiliki sejata tajam karena akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian yang melibatkan pistol dan benda berbahaya lainnya. Taiga yang membacanya tertegun, merasa kalau ia harus lebih berhati-hati kalau membawa pistol. Karena kalau lengah, misi ini akan gagal.

Taiga memandang langit siang yang dihiasi awan tipis, merasakan hembusan angin pelan yang megayunkan bajunya. Ia menghela nafas, menunggu akan 'hari' itu untuknya.

_Setelah ini selesai, keluh kesah, beban hati nurani ini, akan terhapuskan. Terbawa serta dengan angin, menerbangkannya hingga ke negeri yang jauh, hingga itu tidak akan menghampiriku lagi…_

* * *

**(1) **Kekuatan seperti ini BENAR-BENAR ada lho. Begini ceritanya. Pas saia masih les kompie dulu. Saat masuk kelas bikin animasi di dream-apalah. Saat itu saia mau pulang karena animasi bikinan saia sudah selesai. Di sebelah kiri saia ada anak laki-laki yang les bikin animasi juga. Saat saia ada dibelakang anak itu, saia iseng saja ngeliat mo bikin animasi apa. _Lagi gambar ulat toh._ Pikir saia biasa. Dan saia ngeliat tanda panah mouse tu bergerak kesana-kemari menggambar lingkaran. Tapi…kedua tangan anak itu tidak bergerak dan diam saja dibawah sementara tanda panah di komputer bergerak kesana-kemari dengan bebas. saia menyangka bahwa penglihatan saia kabur kemana tetapi BENAR-BENAR apa yang dilihat saia itu nyata. _Dia meggerakkan mouse itu denga kekuatan pikirannya! _Batin saia menyimpulkan. Lalu saia gak mau melihat itu lebih lama. Takut ada apa-apa. Apalagi guru anak itu sudah datang dan anak itu kembali memegang mouse-nya. Lalu saia pulang da mengingatnya sampai saia mengetikkan pengalaman ini di fic saia…

Beneran lho =/ Tapi anak itu saia tidak tahu dia les disini lagi atau tidak. AH…coba saja saia kenalan sama anak itu atau menyapanya. Tapi saat itu saia takut…benar-benar takut…hi…O.O"

**(2) **Ah…cuma nama ini yang muncul dikepalaku…ini bukan nama aslinya lho… *malah spoiler, plak!*

**Balasan Ripyu!**

Author : A ha ha~ ada ripyu lagi. A ha, edit dari chap 1, bukan kota Deimon. Kota Tokyo. Ya nih. Nih author gag tau amet DX

Hiruma : Kayak KenTAKI aja lo. Buruan! Males gw basa-basi.

Author : Hiruma ternyata semangad juga tuk bales ripyu =D

Akaba : Fuh…biarkan irama musikku yang memulai *Jreng!* dari **Fitria –AlyssCrimsonCamellia. **Ok, pereview ini baru saja dijahit lehernya sama Wakana tadi bareng korban banjir di Cina. *Memangnya rumah sakitnya dimana bang?*

Wakana : _I'm Coming_! *dilempar batu* Kudoakan semoga lehermu cepet sembuh ya dik, e he he…Ini apdetnya.

Hiruma : Dari **Naara Akira**. Ya iyalah gw bisa tepar sama mahluk macam dia. _(Taiga: Mang gw mahluk apaan menurut lo?)_ Gw ini kan manusia yang lemah dan memiliki perasaan yang lembuttt banget. _(Semua: Munafik banget lo!)_

Author : Taiga tuh OC ciptaan saia. Cuman namanya saja yang sama. Beda 360 derajat sama si kaki panjang itu. Ya…kehabisan ide saat ngasih nama tu DiverS =w=" Sori saia adet kilat ala siput! *dikeroyok massa*

Wakana : Eh eneng **YoshiKitty29**, sama lho~ saia gak ngefans Kitty Hola tapi suka yang meong-meong itu =D *gaje* Iya nih. Susah banget ngebunuh si iblis yang nyembunyiin puisi gaje saia bwt Shin. _(Hiruma: Evil Smile.)_ Ini apdetnya.

Akaba : *Genjreng gitar* dari **Riichan LuvHiru**. Emang tuh si DiverS yang nyuri gitar aku. Nyebelin =,=". Fuh, bagaimana dengan kemunculanku di chap ini? Terpuaskan kan? *narsis* Ini apdetnya.

Taiga : Giliranku dong! _(Semua: Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet.)_ Dari **Ririn Cross. **O ho, terimakasih atas pujianmu sama fic karangan Author yang gajelas ini. _(Author: Mundung.)_ Hm…nasibku… *mikir* dan…ngefans sama saia? *blushing*

Author : Cie…yang baru punya fans =DD

Wakana : Prikitiew! Kyai! XDD

Hiruma : KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEK! *ketawa ngakak dengan air mata kayak air mancur*

Akaba : *JREENNGG! Dengan muka cool*

Taiga : Berisik! *Nimpuk semua orang dengan bantal* Dari **vhy otome**. Oke, ini apdetnya. Sudah ah, aku mau ke warnet dulu.

Author : Ngeliat video Peterporn ya bang? *Dihajar* Dari **RisaLoveHiru.** Huayo…gak belajar! Malah baca fic! Ntar ketahuan mama kamu loh. *gaje* Ini apdetnya XD

Hiruma : Dari **Leaf Valkyrie**. Le…le….lemotan? *blush* _(Semua: *ketawa cekikikan* Masa dibaca lemotan mas? *dibazooka*)_ Ah, apdetnya nih.

Akaba : Fuh **ruki4062jo**, Taiga gak bakal nyerah. Tuh mahluk gak ada kapok! Ini apdetnya.

Wakana : Yak! Ripyu trakhir dari **Faika Araifa**. Oh…kabar saia setelah melakukan pornoaksi akhirnya diperiksa di gedung mapolres. Seneng lho! Karena aq tadi ketemu Ariel Peterporn, Luna Maya, sama Cut Tari karena video syur. Lalu, aku minta foto bareng sama tanda tangan, trus dilelang. *gaje* Oh…itu kan cuman percobaan, gak ada hukuman apa-apa kok! Tenang aja XD. Ayo, cari bukunya di toko buku.

Author : Oke semuanya, maakan atas kenistaan author ini yang sangat telaaat update. Masihkan kalian mau review XD?

**Review?**


	12. One Truth in Many Hoaxes

**Genre:** Science Fiction yang menjurus kearah dunia _computer_ dan Internet (kayaknya), Crime ah. Males gonta ganti. Ada sedikit prensip.

**Disclamer:** Yang jelas Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. Inspirassi, dan istilah DiverS punya om Baron Leonard dari bukunya yang judulnya DIGITARIUM. Wih...tuh bukunya...Crime-nya kental O.O" Tapi makin kedepan makin dibuat sendiri dan original XD #bangga

**Judul:** Mission21

**Chapter:** 12, One Truth in Many Hoaxes

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Selipan bahasa gaul XD, berat, OOC, OC, AU, selipan bahasa gaul xD, dan…NISTA! *plak!* bacanya pelan-pelan, ya…(saran).

**Author note:** Saia keblingasan di dunia nyata. Banyak kerjaan, Peer, ulangan dengan semangat 45, mewarnai diri saia dan makin nista ==" Makanya, gakbisa updet cepet-cepet LOL. Dan juga semoga chap ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik dari keleletan saia #muna. Dan Hiruma beraksi lagi xD

* * *

_Setelah ini selesai, keluh kesah, beban hati nurani ini, akan terhapuskan. Terbawa serta dengan angin, menerbangkannya hingga ke negeri yang jauh, hingga itu tidak akan menghampiriku lagi…_

_

* * *

_

**Senin, 09.00**

Tak terasa sudah hari Senin, awal minggu penuh kesibukan monoton. Semua orang kembali dari _weekend_ yang menyegarkan pikiran dan kini akan disesaki segala urusan lagi selama lima hari kedepan. Membosankan. Namun semua tidak ada yang protes. Mengherankan. Namun kalau ada yang protes, protes ke siapa? Pemerintah? Tidak mungkin. Selain itu kalau kebanyakan liburnya perekonomian akan merepotkan. Mungkin itulah hal-hal remeh yang Hiruma pikirkan sembari berangkat ke sekolah.

Langkahnya lebar oleh kaki-kakinya yang jenjang. Pandangannya lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kewaspadaan yang biasanya. Betapa berirama langkah-langkahnya. Gelembung permen karet berwarna magenta ia tiupkan beberapa kali hingga meletus. Tangan kirinya yang memanggul tas, dan tangan kanannya yang menenteng sebuah laptop silver yang sepertinya dilap setiap hari. Karena sangat mengilap.

Bola matanya bergulir-gulir ke kiri dan kanan, seolah merasa diawasi. Dan itu benar, ini ia sedang diawasi. Hiruma baru menyadarinya saat ia melewati belokan pertama. _Keh, itu berarti dia tak tertarik dengan apartemenku._ Ujar Hiruma dalam hati.

Hiruma sedikit memperlambat jalan kakinya, santai. Menciptakan sebuah kondisi bahwa yang ia awasi adalah siswa sekolah biasa dengan segala keabnormalitasnya. Sesekali Hiruma tertawa dan terkekeh-kekeh seperti kurang waras. Ah, begitulah dia. Tenang saja, tak perlu khawatir Hiruma terkena penyakit menular apa.

Pip…! Pip…!

Telinga Hiruma mendengar sebuah suara. Ia coba menerka-nerka apa sumber dari suara tersebut. HP-nya? Nada deringnya tidak begitu. Dari orang yang mengawasinya? Bisa jadi.

Kemudian Hiruma memperlambat jalannya, mencoba mendengarkan sebuah suara. Tak ada dia lagi. Begitulah kesimpulannya. _Keh, baguslah dia sudah pergi._ Batin Hiruma. _Dan siapa orang merepotkan itu?_

_

* * *

_

"Halou… Taiga! Kok kamu tiba-tiba menelepon sih? Lagi penguntitan nih!"

Erika menjauh dari Hiruma, pemuda yang baru saja ia awasi. Ia menjauh karena tiba-tiba HP-nya berbunyi dan menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk.

"_Kalau begitu maaf." _Jawab Taiga diseberang sana. _"Aku hanya memperingatkan saja bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang bisa kau buntuti dengan mudah. Dan… Tolong jangan sekarang kau melakukannya lebih jauh. Aku tidak yakin kau akan bisa menggali segala informasinya dengan baik."_

"Kau terlalu paranoid Taiga." Sergah Erika.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku Taiga lagi. Kenapa? Pasti kau tahu kan. Mulai sekarang panggil aku 'Dann'."

"Hum… Oke Dann."

* * *

**Senin, 09.10**

Di tempat lain, Taiga-ralat!-Dann duduk menghadap layar laptop. Matanya terus saja memandang layar itu seolah-olah ia tidak takut akan radiasi yang ditimbulkan oleh pantulan-pantulan warna yang tajam itu. Jarinya bergerak cepat, mengetik huruf dengan kecepatan sekian detik seolah-olah jari itu mempunyai mata untuk mengenali huruf-huruf keyboard itu tanpa mata Dan yang harus melihatnya. Dann menelusuri sejumlah informasi cyber yang hanya ia ketahui, dengan cepat dan seksama, suatu keahlian orang-orang di bidang jaringan maya.

Yang ia cari adalah sejumlah daftar-daftar para DiverS yang menuju Jepang akhir-akhir ini dengan jangka waktu sebualn yang lalu. Mudah baginya untuk membobol data penumpang Bandara Narita lalu membandingkannya dengan DiverS yang selama ini ia ketahui. Sulit memang, namun kata 'sulit' tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

Selain berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran, Dann juga berprofesi sebagai _hacker_, pembobol data-data tanpa permisi dan tidak mengubah atau merusak data-data tersebut. Kalau merusak atau membuat kekacauan, itu disebut _cracker_. Hacker dan cracker sama-sekali berbeda jauh meski dipandang sama saja bagi sebagian banyak orang. Hacker biasanya pekerjaan yang tidak merugikan orang lain, bahkan membantu sekali. Terutama di bidang kepolisian, _cyber-crime_, atau kejaksaan. Sedangkan cracker, lebih parah dari hacker. Yaitu mengacau dan berulah di dunia maya.

Dan bisa meng-hack. Namun kemampuannya masih jauh dari Erika. Erika sesungguhnya jauh lebih pintar menelusuri sejumlah informasi-informasi penting tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama-sekali. Pernah Erika bercerita kepada Dann bahwa ia pernah mengintip daftar murid-murid yang diterima di sekolah agen Intelijen di Tel Aviv, Israel. Kemudian Erika memanfaatkan sejumlah data itu untuk melihat mana murid-murid disana yang berpotensi untuk menjadi agen zionis tersebut dengan melihat sejumlah prestasinya. Dengan begitu, ia lebih tahu da tidak perlu menunggu informasi dari yang lain. Tujuan Erika untuk menjelajah dunia maya seperti itu adalah: Informasi. Senjata yang paling kuat adalah Informasi. Ada benarnya juga.

Informasi yang didapatkan biasanya digunakan untuk kepentingan orang-orang seperti Dan atau Erika. Biasanya untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka yang sebagian besar berada di bawah permainan orang-orang dewasa yang kejam untuk mempertahankan diri. Sekumpulan orang-orang dewasa atheis yang mewujudkan sebuah cita-cita yang bahkan dapat diketahui oleh film laga anak kecil yang menampilkan sebuah karakter antagonis: Menguasai Dunia.

Ha ha, apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu? Dan tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa? Kemudian mereka meracuni pikiran-pikiran anak muda dengan doktrin-doktrin mereka yang ambigu dan membingungkan. Kemudian mereka akan melanjutkan ambisi mereka. Ya, dunia yang damai masih jauh didepan sana.

Klik!

Kesepuluh jari itu akhirnya berhenti. Dann menghela nafas, tampak kelelahan karena nyaris ia tak bernafas tadi. Meskipun secara teknik ia bernafas. Seluruh jarinya pegal, serasa berkarat karena ia tak menggerakkannya terlebih dahulu sebagai pemanasan. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang empuk, melemaskan seluruh otot dan pikirannya.

_Datanya amat-sangatlah banyak sumbernya._ Batinnya. _Namun aku yakin, data-data tersebut hanya sampah, hoax. Itu biasanya digunakan oleh seseorang untuk menyembunyikan identitas diri yang sebenarnya dengan membuat sejumlah informasi palsu dan disebarkan melalui internet dengan banyak cabang. Lumayan sulit bagiku untuk mencari mana diantara data-data berikut yang benar namun itu sangat menarik!_

Hanya dengan satu gerakan Dann langsung bangkit menuju laptop. Tenaganya sudah terkumpul untuk mencari suatu informasi yang 'benar' dari sejumlah informasi-informasi yang tidak benar. Sejauh ini Dann berhasil mengumpulkan setidaknya sepuluh website yang diyakini mempunyai informasi yang benar dan terpercaya.

Selanjutnya Dann menelepon Erika kembali, "Hei, aku menemukan setidaknya sepuluh situs yang informasinya menurutku lumayan terpercaya. Apakah kau bisa menyelidikinya? Dan untuk urusan pemuda itu biar aku saja yang melanjutkan."

"_Siiipp~!_" jawab suara yang ada di seberang sana. "_Oke Dann, aku akan segera ke istanaku secepatnya!_"

**Senin, 14.03**

Bel pulang sudah berdentang. Kurang dari satu menit saja sekolah SMA Deimon menjadi kuburan dalam sekejap. Hanya beberapa murid-murid yang masih berada di sekolah sekedar ikut 'kultum' pelajaran, remedial pelajaran yang kebanyakan eksak, atau pun ekskul yang diikuti. Merupakan hal biasa bagi para anggota Devil Bats setelah sepulang sekolah.

Oke, sebelum latihan para anggota biasanya mempersiapkan fisik dan mental untuk latihan neraka dengan beristirahat terlebih dahulu. _Nongkong_ di kantin mungkin. Dan siapapun tidak ada yang berada di ruangan klub. Selain sang manajer atau kapten _cheerleader_ yang sukarela membantu.

Terus, ada hubungan apa?

Hiruma memasuki ruangan klub dan memastikan bahwa ia sedang tidak diikuti. Sang manajer yang biasanya berberes-beres di ruangan kini sedang mengajar sebentar anak kelas satu yang mengikuti kultum pelajaran eksak. Hiruma tahu itu, dan ia bisa menguasai ruangan itu sendirian.

Ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Hiruma kali ini. Ia masih tetap berkutat dengan seragam dan jaket sekolah berwarna hijau. Namun dengan membawa sebuah tas yang hanya Hiruma tahu isinya. Sejenak Hiruma baru saja pulang kembali ke apartemennya dan ke sekolah ini lagi dengan membawa tasnya itu. Tangan kirinya menutup pintu dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara berdentum yang kuat.

Hiruma membuka tas yang lebih cocok dipakai oleh orang-orang ke kantor. Dengan tali selempang dan genggaman. Isinya adalah sejumlah alat pengintai dan keamanan canggih serta peralatan-peralatan ganget lainnya. Hiruma mengatur jamnya hingga menjadi sebuah stopwatch, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung saja Hiruma dengan cepat memasang alat-alat berupa kamera mikroyang ukurannya hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang jeli penglihatannya.

Gerakkannya sigap dan tepat, memasang sejumlah kamera, perekam, pengawas dengan kesensitivitas gerakan yang akurat. Hiruma memasangnya ditempat yang menurutnya tidak akan diperhatikan dengan seksama oleh anggota-anggotanya. Dan saat itulah Hiruma mengingat dimana saja ia memasang alat-alat tersebut dan dimana letaknya. Sehingga ia bisa mengambilnya lain waktu dengan mudah dan tanpa ketahuan oleh siapa pun.

Hiruma berhenti, lalu melihat jam yang telah ia hentikan, "Tch! Lebih sepuluh detik! Kecepatanku untuk memasang alat-alat sialan itu berkurang rupanya." Gumannya kesal. Oke, dan Hiruma kini tidak memperdulikan hal itu lagi. Selanjutnya ia mengkorfimasikan sejumlah alat yang dipasangnya itu melalui laptopnya sehingga bisa langsung terkoneksi dengan jelas. Dengan cara yang hanya ia ketahui, dan tidak akan ia ketahui.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hiruma sudah menyimpan seluruh karakteristik hingga ia dapat langsung mengunakaannya di laptop silvernya. Saking seriusnya Hiruma ia tidak tahu kalau ada langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju ruangan klub tempat ia berada saat ini. Memang, focus yang berlebihan membuat telinga tuli sesaat.

Krieett…

"Hiruma?"

**KLAP!**

Suara layar laptop ditutup dengan kuat. Hiruma refleks melakukannya. Mungkin karena ia saking kagetnya.

"Kak Hiruma, ada apa?" Tanya Sena di belakangnya.

"Kau ini, bilang dong kalau kau sudah berada disini." Susul Mamori.

"Te… Terserah apa yang akan kulakukan dua orang sialan! Tak perlu ikut campur!"

Sena dan Mamori terdiam. Hiruma salah bicara. _Sial…_

"Memangnya kak Hiruma mau ngapain?" Tanya Sena.

"Menambah ancaman lagi ya? Kemarikan laptopmu itu!"

Oke, Hiruma mengatur nafasnya, berusaha tenang. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Mau mencegah? Sana ke lapangan cebol ngapain kau disini? Dan kau manajer cerewet, bersihkan tempat ini! CEPATT!"

Dengan langkah seribu Sena menjauh dari ruangan angker itu dan pergi ke lapangan. Mamori kesal, "Hei, Sena mau mengambil seragam yang baru saja dicuci! Mengusirnya seperti itu, tidak sopan!"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian~" jawab Hiruma santai dan ia merasa memenangkan pernyolotan(?) ini. "Hei, cerewet…"

"APA?" sahut Mamori kesal karena tidak bisa memenangkan pernyolotan kali ini.

"Kau masih menyimpan kunci itu kan?"

"Kunci yang mana?"

"Pikun kau! Pada saat aku dengan baik hati meminjamkan payung sialan kepadamu. Oh, ya. Aku belum mendengar ucapan 'Thank You' darimu. Ke ke keh~"

Mamori kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi. Pada saat ia menghampiri Hiruma di lab komputer yang diserang tiba-tiba itu, "Oh, itu. Masih ada padaku. Bahkan aku membawanya. Ada di tas. Mau kuambilkan?"

Hiruma terdiam sejenak, terhenti beberapa detik. Lalu melanjutkan, "Untuk sementara, simpan dulu manajer sialan. Jangan sampai hilang."

Mamori sedikit bingung. "Tapi… Kalau aku simpan… Kau kan tidak akan bisa membuka lokermu itu…"

"Enggak tahu ya aku ini apa?"

"Enggak tahu. Setan atau manusia, hanya tuhan yang tahu. Wek!"

"Tch," Hiruma menyadari bahwa sang manajer belum menyerah untuk melawan kenyolotannya. "Kunci itu hanya kubuat untuk formalitas saja. Biasanya aku membuka lokerku itu mengguanakn sebatang kawat utuk melatih keterampilanku. Sudahlah! Simpan saja! Kalau aku memintanya lagi, harus ADA! Awas!"

"Iya, iya." Jawab Mamori sekenanya. Hiruma dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan yang ia pasangi sejumlah alat-alat tadi sementara Mamori beberes rumah eh ruangan. Degan cepat Mamori menyelesaikan perkerjaannya namun tak menyadari apa yang Hiruma lakukan tadi.

Kemudian Hiruma membuka laptop yang sempat ia tutup dengan keras tadi, "Fiuh! Untung enggak ada yang rusak atau hal sialan lainnya." Guman Hiruma pelan, lagi.

* * *

**Other place…**

Oujou High School, 14.15

Shogun kembali menulis catatan kelam pelatihan Oujou yang keras. Mereka dilatih bertubi-tubi dan tanpa ampun. Dan hanya Otawara yang menganggapnya biasa. Semua jadi iri kepada ketidak-kewarasan Otawara. Dan hanya Shin yang tidak iri (lho?).

Wakana memandang latihan itu di _bench_ dengan pandangan bosan. Minuman dan handuk sudah ia sediapkan di dekatnya. Bahkan taping dan peralatan P3K turut menyertainya. Tapi Wakana bosan, ingin rasanya ia dipanggil Shogun dan disuruh-suruh untuk mengerkajan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa kebosanannya itu tetapi Shogun tidak melakukannya. Dan sekali lagi, bosan!

Wakana mengingat kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini mendatanginya. Ya, pemuda misterius itu. Pemuda yang hanya cukup dipanggil 'Ikuto' olehnya. Pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan aneh, yang bisa menyalakan benda-benda elektronik tanpa menyentuhnya. Beda sekali dengan Shin yang menghancurkan benda-benda elektronik dengan menyentuhnya. Lho… kok, jadi nyasar sih pikiran Wakana ini. Ah, sudahlah.

Dan kesehatan pemuda itu makin lama makin membaik. Dan kini ia bisa berjalan tanpa tertatih-tatih. Wakana belum bisa memberitahukan perihal adanya pemuda itu di rumah kepada orang tuanya. Oke, selama dia tidak berbuat macam-macam mungkin Wakana masih bisa. Tapi, mana mungkin kan sampai orang tuanya kembali?

Dan Wakana kembali berpikir bagaimana kelanjutan pemuda itu nanti mengingat tadi orang tuanya menelepon tadi pagi, bahwa mereka akan datang hari Rabu mendatang. Bagaimana ini! Wakana jadi bingung sendiri.

Dan melalui pemikiran yang memusingkan itu Wakana memutuskan, untuk menanyakan beberapa hal tentang pemuda tersebut dan bagaimana ia setelah orang tuanya tiba, besok.

Hayato Akaba,  14.20

Hampir seminggu Akaba berada di Sakari. Selama itu ia banyak membantu dirumah sakit tersebut. Seperti memberi semangat untuk sembuh kepada para pasien, atau menghibur anak-anak di rumah sakit. Itu sudah ia lakukan. Dan Akaba cukup menikmati itu. Ia merasa bahwa irama denyut kehidupan rumah sakit ini adalah salah satu kepingan nada yang ia cari selama ini. Entahlah, hanya Akaba yang tahu.

Dan Akaba tak menyangka, kalau ia bertemu ayahnya disini. Ya, dirumah sakit ini. Ternyata ayahnya sedang menjenguk rekanya yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini akibat dipukul seseorang. Dan kasus itu ditangani oleh pihak yang semestinya.

"Kenapa kau sampai ada disini? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Tidak tahu. Membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa sembuh dari kejadian tadi."

"Tapi aneh."

"Apa?"

"Dari kemarin, siapa yang menerima telepon? Tadi aku menelepon rumah dan mendapati kau ada disana. Namun kau ada disini. Ada apa ini?"

Akaba berpikir. Ayahnya juga berpikir. Jangan-jangan…

Ada yang sudah merencanakan ini dengan terencana…

Tapi apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Kapan?

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditunggu jawabannya saat ini.

Mereka bertatapan mata dan berkata nyaris bersamaan, "Kita harus secepatnya kembali, ada hal yang tidak beres."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsu…zu…ku…**

**

* * *

**

A… akhirnya apdet juga lho =_=a udah lama ya autor yang gak tanggung jawab ini melalaikan fic ini. Saia udah melakukan beberapa langkah awal *cailah bahasanya…* untuk pengenalan kembali dan kalau kalian lupa cerita sebelumnya, klik chap sebelumnya yaa :D #digampar

Oke, profil singkat beberapa OC yang sering muncul ya…

**Nama:** Ryu/Taiga/Dann. **Nama asli: **tidak diketahui. **Tinggi:** 175 cm. **Berat: **410 newton(?). **Ciri-ciri: **merawat rambut hingga hitam panjang layaknya model iklan sunsilk #plaak, mata coklat kemerahan, kulit sawo-matang-putih-seiprit lah :D, proposional, galak, suka gonta-ganti nama. **Perkerjaan:** DiverS, hacker, dan mahasiswa di suatu Negara. **Hal yang tidak penting:** hobi begadang. **Tujuan di Jepang ini: **menyelesaikan sebuah misi yaitu mem-_delete_ Hiruma Youichi dari bumi ini #jiah bahasanya…

**Nama:** Erika. **Nama asli:** tidak diketahui. **Tinggi:** 165 cm. **Berat:** 390 newton ("Apa?"). **Ciri-ciri:** rambut rada harajuku dengan diwarnai temporer seluruhnya putih dan ujung rambut diwarnai merah, memakai lensa kontak untuk menjaga radiasi mata dari layar computer, selalu teriak-teriak gak jelas, tomboy, ada sesuatu dengan seseorang yang bernama Raito… **Perkerjaan:** Hacker, alarm bagi sebagian tetangga karena rajin bangun pagi, mahasiswa di Jepang. **Hal yang tidak penting:** makan selalu 2-3 porsi. **Tujuan di Jepang ini:** belajar nge-hack dengan terampil dan hidup bahagia…(klise banget)

Review? Jaa~! xD


	13. Lucky Devil

**Genre:** Science Fiction yang menjurus kearah dunia _computer_ dan Internet (kayaknya), Crime ah. Males gonta ganti. Ada sedikit prensip.

**Disclamer:** Yang jelas Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. Inspirassi, dan istilah DiverS punya om Baron Leonard dari bukunya yang judulnya DIGITARIUM. Wih...tuh bukunya...Crime-nya kental O.O" Tapi makin kedepan makin dibuat sendiri dan original XD #bangga

**Judul:** Mission21

**Chapter:** 13, Lucky Devil

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Selipan bahasa gaul XD, berat, OOC, OC, AU, selipan bahasa gaul xD, dan…NISTA! *plak!* bacanya pelan-pelan, ya…(saran).

**Author note:** O yeah, makin banyak tantangan untuk mengapdet cerita ini :|dan gaya menulis saia makin alam makin berubah. Kalau ada yang aneh mohon diberi maaf T.T dan perasaan sering muncul kata laptop deh… #headbang

* * *

_Mereka bertatapan mata dan berkata nyaris bersamaan, "Kita harus secepatnya kembali, ada hal yang tidak beres."_

* * *

**Selasa, 16.02**

"_Tadaima_."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Memang wajar bagi Wakana. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi dirinya untuk mengatakan 'salam' itu meskipun rumah sedang dipegang pribadi olehnya. Secara tekhnis memang, tapi cukup repot bagi Wakana itu sendiri yang aktivitas di luar rumah selalu padat. Tapi akhir-akhir ini terbantu oleh pemuda yang ia tolong beberapa waktu lalu. Namun Wakana masih belum berani menanyakan identitas pemuda itu.

Dan sekarang harus! _Ayo Wakana, kau berhak mengetahui identitas orang yang kau rawat selama ini!_ Dengan menggenggam tangannya, Wakana menghilangkan seluruh kecanggungannya pada pemuda tersebut –Ikuto- dan menghampiri Ikuto yang sedang di depan televisi.

Berjalan menuju kearahnya, gugup. "Uhm… Anu Ikuto…"

Ia menoleh, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang simetris dan kaku. Seperti manekin. Namun ia berwujud manusia.

"Maaf kalau ini lancang, tapi saya berhak tahu kamu itu siapa, apa, darimana, dan bagaimana kau bisa dalam keadaan seperti hari itu? Maafkan kalau ini lancang. Jujur, saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda berlama-lama disini. Kalau anda tidak berkenan menjawabnya, tidak apa-apa."

Dengan bahasa tegas Wakana pun memulai pembicaraannya dengan Ikuto. Yeah, selama ini Wakana-lah yang selalu memulai pembicaraan meskipun sekedar basa-basi. Dan dijawab sekenanya oleh Ikuto dengan datar.

Mata safir itu menatap Wakana dengan tatapan khasnya, dingin. Wakana bisa merasakannya. Tatapan itu seperti elang yang mendapatkan mangsa dan memilih mau memakan bagian tubuh mana yang akan ditelannya. Terdiam beberapa detik, lalu Ikuto mengeluarkan suara, "Aku akan menjelaskannya. Dan aku tidak akan mengulang. Kau paham?"

Wakana mengangguk, "Iya."

"Dan jangan menggunakan bahasa yang baku. Cukup bahasa nonformal yang sopan."

Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, dan menghilangkan ketegangan Wakana dalam sekejap.

"Tapi… aku butuh syarat."

"Eh?"

"Jangan bilang pada siapa pun."

Wakana berpikir sejenak. _Memangnya ada apa?_ Batin Wakana menduga. "Uhm, baiklah." Disetujui Wakan tanpa berpikir.

"Kuharap kau bisa dipercaya. Aku biasanya tidak mengatakannya pada siapa pun. Tetapi karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku, mungkin informasi ini sebagai balas budi." Sambil melirik kesana-kemari Ikuto berkata, "Oke, aku seorang DiverS."

"DiverS? Apa it…"

"Semacam perkerjaan yang melakukan apa saja, yang menghalalkan segala cara. Pekerjaan yang sederhana seperti mempromosikan suatu bisnis atau yang lebih sulit yaitu membunuh politisi. Yeah, itu adalah pekerjaan dunia gelap yang orang awam-pun tidak tahu." Jelas Ikuto datar.

Wakana sedikit terkejut. Pernah ia mendengar bahwa pekerjaan semacam pembunuh bayaran ada di dunia ini namun Wakana tak menyangka bisa bertemu salah satunya. Wakana sedikit panik, apakah pemuda ini akan melakukan sesuatu padanya?

_Tidak! Tidak akan Wakana!_ _Kau sudah menyelamatkannya. Tenang saja._ Ujar Wakana dalam hati sambil menenangkan pikirannya.

Ikuto memandang Wakana, "Kau takut?"

"Err…"

"Tenang saja. Para DiverS seperti kami tidak semudah itu menghabisi nyawa orang lain sepertimu. Asal kau menjaga suaramu tentang kami, kau akan bisa hidup tenang. Kami punya harga diri. Kau paham?"

Wakana mengangguk pelan, "I… Iya."

"Aku dari sebuah negara yang… Mungkin sering berpindah-pindah, tidak menetap."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Di jepang ini maksudku. Katanya kau dari luar negeri kan?"

"Menjalankan misi. Tepatnya membunuh target yang diberikan."

Menurutku perkataannya jujur… batin Wakana sedikit takut. Wakana bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana kau bisa seperti tadi? Saat aku menemukanmu di tengah hujan."

"Tidak tahu. Saat itu mereka menghajarku lebih dari dua orang. Keadaanku saat itu tidak prima. Jadinya seperti itu."

"So… soal kekuatanmu itu…"

"Aku mengendalikan benda-benda yang dialiri listrik. Mungkin kudapat saat lahir. Kekuatan seperti ini sebenarnya ada. Mungkin jenisnya lain lagi."

Wakana terdiam.

"Ada lagi yang kau tanyakan? Aku tidak keberatan."

Wakana sudah tidak kuat bertanya dengan Ikuto. Tentu saja dengan jawaban-jawaban yang ia jelaskan. Rasanya, terlalu mengerikan. "Oh, tidak ada lagi. Tapi, orang tuaku sebentar lagi akan datang. Aku juga belum mengatakan dirimu kepada mereka. Ya, seperti perkataanmu tadi. Kalau tak salah…"

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa… Terima kasih." Potong Ikuto menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Hei, apakah kau tahu apa yang aku bawa saat aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Eh?"

"Pistol. Dimana kau meletakkannya?"

Wakana berlari menuju sebuah ruangan, "Tunggu se…bentar…"

* * *

**Selasa, 16.14**

Tok tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang klub. Sepi, tidak ada jawaban.

Tok tok!

Kali ini dilakukan oleh orang yang berbeda.

"Mamo-_nee,_ ada kunci cadangan tidak?"

"Ah iya ya! Maaf Suzuna, aku lupa."

Krriiieettt….!

Mereka berdua masuk dengan segala barang-barang di tangan mereka. Itu adalah botol air minum untuk para anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Suzuna langsung meluncur kedalam. Dan dilihatnya si kapten iblis bernama Hiruma Youichi sedang meletakkan kepalanya di meja, kedua tangan terkulai kebawah serta kedua benda kesayangan bernama 'VAIO-_kuso_' dan 'Ringo*-_kuso_' dibiarkan menyala begitu saja. (Read: Laptop merk VAIO dan Laptop dengan system operasi Mac Apple)

Mamori menggerutu, "Hah…! Dasar Hiruma! Mana sifatnya seenaknya, peralatannya juga seenaknya! Ya ampun tidurnya… Berantakan!"

"Namanya juga Kak You. Biarkan saja Mamo-_nee_." Tanggap Suzuna sambil cekikikan. Ia menganggap sifat Mamori saat mengomentari Hiruma seperti perhatian pada Hiruma. Atau lain lagi.

"Hiruma, bangun!" panggil Mamori sembari menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hiruma dengan pelan. Namun yang dipanggilnya hanya mengguman acuh. Mamori pun melakukan hal yang sama lagi, "Mereka dari tadi latihan dan hanya ingin diberhentikan olehmu. Bangun Hiruma, bangun!"

Hiruma tidak menunjukkan reaksi akan pertanda mau membuka mata. Makin pulas saja tidurnya. Mamori yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega memanggilnya kali ini. Ia tahu bahwa sang kapten lebih bekerja keras dibanding anggota tim yang lain. Dan Mamori memutuskan untuk mematikan kedua laptopnya saja.

"Mamo-_nee_~ Tidak mau membangunkan Kakak Hiruma lagi?" Tanya Suzuna jahil. Mamori tahu bahwa ini pertanyaan iseng yang biasa diajukan Suzuna untuknya. Bahkan Suzuna mengatakan Hiruma bukan dengan sebutan: Kak You. Itu membuat Mamori merinding.

"Sudahlah Suzuna, jangan macam-macam! Dari pada itu, bisakah kamu meminta semua anggota untuk menghentikan latihannya? Bilang pada mereka untuk menunggu air dingin mereka." Saran Mamori.

"Yaaa~! Ke lapangan dulu ya Mamo-_nee_!" tanggap Suzuna cepat seperti luncurannya, langsung ke lapangan.

Kembali Mamori kepada meja tempat Hiruma terlelap. Mamori meraih salah satu laptop yang berlogo Mac Apple dan mematikannya, setelah Mamori menutup semua program yang masih menyala. Mamori tidak melihat program apa yang berjalan karena semua telah di _minimize_ dan Mamori langsung menutupnya karena ia bukan tipe mencuri-lihat. Setelah menunggu laptop itu _off_ Mamori meraih laptop yang bertuliskan VAIO di belakangnya dan bermaksud mematikannya juga. Setelah menutup semua program yang menyala tentunya.

"_Hello, are you Random o1_?"

Mamori terkejut setengah mati. Ada yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya chat memakai speaker! Bagaimana ini? Ini terlalu mendadak.

"_Hum… Sorry_?"

"_Okay, I give your question again. Are you Random o1_?"

_Mamori, kamu harus tenang!_ Ucap Mamori dalam hati. Kemudian ia berpikir, yang ditanyai lawan chat ini cukup membingungkan. Apakah kamu o1 acak? Ya ampun. Apa itu? Diterjemahkan makin aneh.

"_Hello_?" Tanya suara itu lagi.

"_Sorry. What's your meaning_?" Tanya Mamori balik.

"_Oh, you don't know what that_?"

"_Honest, Yes. By the way, who are you_?"

Tidak ada suara, sepi. Mamori menunggu. Ia kembali melihat Hiruma apakah ia terbangun atau tidak akibat chat-nya yang misterius dan tiba-tiba. Syukurlah Hiruma masih terlelap. Kembali Mamori menunggu, namun tidak ada jawaban. Dengan insiatif Mamori membuka pembicaraan.

"_Hello…_?_ Are you there_?" Tanya Mamori lagi.

"_Ah, yes_! _I'm sorry_." Jawab suara itu. "_Okay, call me… Jennifer_!_ Am I disturbed you_?"

"_Not. Why_?"

"_Oh, I'm so roomy. Hey, are you really not known what the Random.o1 is_?"

"_Yes. Why_?"

"_Not problem. I'm sorry because I'm wrong. Okay, thanks for chatting_! _Have a nice day_!"

Sambil berkata begitu lawan bicara Mamori langsung _disconnected_. Mamori tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi tadi. Kembali ia mematikan laptopnya dan bergegas mau mengisi air minum untuk anggota tim. Sejenak ia memandang Hiruma yang sedang terlelap. Terlihat tidak mempunyai dosa, menurut Mamori. Tapi Mamori menepisnya jauh-jauh karena begitu ia bangun ia akan menyebalkan lagi.

Setelah membawa beberapa botol minum di tangannya, Mamori kembali memandang Hiruma. Dan ia berpikir lagi, tentang chat aneh tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ah! Salah lagi! Padahal menurutku ini yang betul!" protes Erika. "Tadi pakai nama cantik lho!"

"Sudah ketemu, Erika?" Tegur Dann.

"Masih belum! Oh, ya tentang sepuluh website itu aku masih belum mengeliminasinya karena aku tes dulu. Yaa, tes ala diriku. Hei, Dann! Aku lapar."

"Aku sudah memesan makanan. Tinggal tunggu saja kok."

"Pesan apa?"

"Pizza."

Erika merebahkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Dann meraih laptop yang digunakan Erika tadi. "Mau kubantu?"

"Eh… lupakan pekerjaan lah. Tunggu makanan saja dulu. Ahli komputer butuh makan." Ujar Erika.

"Aku hanya mau melihat saja." Kata Dann. "Hei Erika."

"Yaps?"

"Aku kepikiran."

"Apa?"

Dann merebahkan tubuhnya, "Pemuda berambut merah yang sementara kujadiakan identitas palsu disini… Bagaimana kabarnya? Maksudku, apakah dia sudah sembuh dan berencana kembali?"

Erika mengambil laptop yang digunakan Dann untuk melihat-lihat tadi, "Tunggu sebentar ya… Ah, ada. Dari data yang berada di rumah sakit itu, ia masih berada disana. Tetapi kondisinya perlahan-lahan membaik." Kata Erika.

"Oh, padahal aku belum bisa memanfaatkan perannya."

"Sebaiknya cepat. Shikansen dari utara lajunya sangat cepat."

"Aku tahu kok." Sanggah Dann. "Mungkin akan sedikit mencolok tetapi apa boleh buat. Hei, Erika. Aku sudah menemukan sepuluh website yang menurutku informasinya terpercaya. Eliminasi menjadi lima website lagi." Sambil berkata begitu, Daan bangun dari sofa.

"_Ok_! _Good luck for you works_!" dukung Erika. "Ekh! Bagaimana dengan pizzanya Dann? Siapa yang bayar!"

"Ah, iya ya. Tunggu makan dulu."

* * *

**Selasa, 16:32**

Senja sudah tiba. Sore perlahan mewarnai langitnya menjadi jingga kemerahan yang masih menunjukkan langit biru dengan perpaduan yang memukau. Semacam _step by step_ untuk mewarnai seluruh langitnya menjadi jingga sepenuhnya dan kemudian menggantinya dengan malam.

"Arrgghh…!" Hiruma bangun dari tidurnya dan melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan. "Tch, kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan sih? Setidaknya aku tidak akan marah kalau diganggu. Akibatnya tubuhku malah jadi pegal semua." Gerutu Hiruma karena bangun kesorean. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan suara gemeretak. Salah sendiri jadi orang yang ditakuti.

Suasana di sekitar sekolah sudah sepi. Para anggota ternyata sudah pulang dan hanya Hiruma yang berada di tempat itu, sendiri. Mungkin sedikit menimbulkan suasana mengerikan untuk kebanyakan orang-orang karena hanya ditinggal sendiri disebuah lingkungan. Namun tidak bagi Hiruma.

Pada awalnya Hiruma hanya memeriksa kamera pengawas yang ia pasang kemarin. Di-klik _minimize _untuk mencegah adanya curi-lihat. Sekedar beristirahat dengan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja karena merasa pusing, _eeh_…malah ketiduran. Sepertinya tubuhnya amat-sangat lelah sehingga dengan cepat membawa Hiruma ke alam mimpi tanpa persetujuan darinya.

Hiruma memandang mejanya dan terheran dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, "Loh, perasaan dua laptopku menyala tadi. Tapi kenapa tertutup seperti ini? Pasti ulah manajer sialan itu." Tuduh Hiruma. Itu diperkuat dengan memo singkat yang ditinggalkan Mamori:

_Aku membereskan laptopmu Hiruma karena boros energi kalau kau membiarkan saja kedua laptopmu menyala!_

Dengan gerakan cepat Hiruma menyalakan kedua laptopnya secara bergilir. Yang pertama kali ia nyalakan adalah laptop yang buat mengintai. Dan benar saja, dugaan Hiruma benar. Sekian menit yang pertama, sang manajer mematikan laptop yang khusus untuk mengintai. Sembari menunggu laptop keduanya menyala, Hiruma melihat ada gerangan aktivitas apa yang terjadi selama ia tertidur. Mulai dari si kapten cheerleader yang masuk bersama sang manajer, hingga…

"_Hello, are you Random o1?"_

"Hah? Apa ini?" Tanya Hiruma terkejut. _Ada yang mengajak manajer sialan berbicara! Dan Random o1 adalah nama Hackerku!_

Belum habis keterkejutan Hiruma, ia pun mengikuti alur chat Mamori melalui rekaman kamera yang ia dapat. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran saat Hiruma melihat rekaman itu. Namun, setelah pembicaraan itu berakhir, Hiruma pun kemudian menyeringai senang, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcingnya yang seolah terasah rapi untuk membunuh mangsanya.

"Ke ke ke… _I'm Lucky Devil_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tambah Bakso China eh **To Be Continued** deh

* * *

*Ringo dalam bahasa Jepang artinya apel O.o dibaca Rin-go yaa =D #gakpenting

Betewe, chap kemarin saia endak bales review kalian yaa T.T huu… orang koplak lupa! #headbang. Okedeh, karena mahluk-mahluk kesayangan kita tidak mau membalas review disini maka yang login akan dibales lewat PM #plakplak. Yang anom terpaksa dibales sama mahluk-mahluk yang muncul disini :p

Review dong O.o


	14. Hurry! They will Know what happens

**Genre:** Science Fiction yang menjurus kearah dunia computer dan Internet (kayaknya), Crime ah. Males gonta ganti. Ada sedikit prensip.

**Disclamer:** Yang jelas Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. Inspirassi, dan istilah DiverS punya om Baron Leonard dari bukunya yang judulnya DIGITARIUM. Wih...tuh bukunya...Crime-nya kental O.O" Tapi makin kedepan makin dibuat sendiri dan original XD #bangga

**Judul:** Mission21

**Chapter:** 14, Hurry! They will Know What Happens

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Selipan bahasa gaul XD, berat, OOC, OC, AU, selipan bahasa gaul xD, dan…NISTA! *plak!* bacanya pelan-pelan, ya…(saran).

**Author note:** Hati-hati, ada kerancuan waktu :| semoga kalian mengerti T.T

* * *

"Ke ke ke… _I'm Lucky Devil you know_."

* * *

Koharu Wakana, **Selasa, 16.25**

Membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya yang tertutup rapat. Wakana mengeluarkan senjata api serta _holster_ itu dari tempat penyimpanannya yang terletak cukup dalam. Karena Wakana tahu konsekuensi warga negara yang menyimpan senjata api tanpa surat izin memegang senjata. Maka Wakana menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat. Serta menjaga kalau-kalau pemuda itu mengambil pistolnya. Sebab, yang mempunyai senjata api pasti bukan orang baik-baik. Tapi… Huf, sekarang Wakana tahu siapa pemuda tersebut.

Bergegas turun dari kamarnya, selanjutnya Wakana menemui Ikuto yang sedang duduk di kursi keluarga.

"Ini."

Ikuto memperhatikannya sejenak. Kemudian ia meraih pistol yang tersimpan di _holster_nya.

"Kau menyimpannya dengan baik." Ucap Ikuto.

"Uhm… Ya." Entah kalimat itu ucapan memuji atau tidak.

Ikuto pun bangun dari tempat duduknya sambil menjinjing ranselnya (ransel bekas Wakana). Berjalan ke pintu depan. Wakana mengikuti dan mengantarnya ke pintu utama.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Dan kurasa kau bisa menjaga informasi dengan baik." Ujar Ikuto. "Ini. Kalau kau ada apa-apa yang bisa membahayakan nyawamu, atau melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan duniaku, kau bisa meneleponku di kartu nama ini."

Ikuto menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama yang menampilkan biodata singkat dari Ikuto. Wakana sedikit ragu.

"Terimalah. Anggap saja sebagai balas budi."

Karena merasa dirinya tak sopan, Wakana akhirnya menerimanya juga dengan kedua tangannya.

Lalu Ikuto melewati pintu tersebut. Kenop pintu yang terbuat dari besi tersebut bergerak sendiri. Ikuto berjalan pelan dan memberikan salam kepada Wakana.

"Akhirnya ia pergi…" Wakana sedikit lega karena dengan begitu tak ada kecurigaan yang menyergap Wakana begitu orang tuanya datang. Tapi, entah kenapa. Perannya ini berakhir begitu saja.

Tangan Wakana memegang kartu nama itu. Dan ia merasa ada yang aneh di kartu itu.

_Namanya… Kok beda…? Dan... Simbol ini... Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi, dimana?_

**.**

* * *

Dann sudah pergi dengan penyamarannya. Yaitu penyamarannya sebagai Akaba Hayato. Sepanjang jalan, ia berpikir sesuatu.

_Ada sepuluh website yang kuyakini mengandung informasi yang benar. Erika tinggal mengeliminasi lima website dan aku akan menyuruhnya mengeliminasi empat website. Namun aku kurang yakin, mustahil pemuda bernama Hiruma Youichi membiarkan saja informasi yang benar tentang dirinya beredar di dunia maya…_

Dann kurang memperhatikan jalan. Hingga tanpa sadar ia…

**GAP!**

Menginjak kaki orang…

"Aw!"

Dann tersentak, dan ia segera menghindar. Ia melihat seseorang yang menjadi korban injakan kakinya yang kuat, seorang gadis yang sedang mengeluh kesakitan serta barang-barangnya yang terjatuh.

"A… Akaba?" guman gadis itu.

"Eh?"

* * *

Hiruma Youichi.** Selasa, 16:32**

Dirasakan bahwa targetnya itu sudah mau mendekati lingkungannya, Hiruma Youichi berinisyatif menambah satu-dua kamera pengawas yang ukurannya sekian millimeter. Setelah menghubungkan koneksi kamera itu ke laptopnya, Hiruma meninggalkan ruangan klub setelah ia menguncinya dan meletakkan kunci itu di sakunya.

Melihat sekeliling dengan gerakan yang tidak mencurigakan. Hiruma memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengawasinya dari jarak atau tempat apa pun. Berjaga-jaga Hiruma membawa senjata api yang sejenis dengan bawahannya, Seiyo Kuramoto. Kemudian Hiruma berjalan seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Suasana sepi, langit yang menampilkan semburat jingga tertutupi oleh awan mendung yang sepertinya tidak berpotensi hujan untuk waktu ini. Hiruma tak peduli. Langkahnya diikuti oleh bayangan awan yang menutupi langit yang diatasnya itu.

Tap. Tiba-tiba Hiruma berhenti. Ada sesuatu. Menurutnya.

Lalu Hiruma berjalan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Kedua kakinya berhenti di sebuah tembok yang bersebrangan dengan persimpangan itu.

_"Ikuto. Dari mana saja kamu? Selama beberapa hari belakangan ini aku kehilangan kontakmu."_

"Maaf Pak. Ada sesuatu sehingga aku harus membiarkan anda kebingungan seperti ini."

_"Sesuatu? Jangan bilang bahwa itu berkaitan dengan kedatangan DiverS itu."_

"Tidak. Hanya ceritanya panjang sekali. Buang-buang waktu jika saya membicarakannya sekarang. Yang jelas, ada perkembangan terbaru tentang_itu_?"

Hiruma menajamkan pendengarannya. Sembari menjaga bahwa ia tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Nafasnya ia atur sehingga tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Suara di _handphone_ itu terdiam sesaat. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, _"Ya ada. Organisasi itu makin gencar dan tak tanggung-tanggung. Mereka mencari data organisasi mereka yang telah diambil dan dicuri satu tahun lalu. Beberapa kelompok pesaingnya juga bersaing dan tak gentar untuk mencari data kontroversial itu. Itu demi kepentingan mereka atau meminta tebusan dari organisasi itu. DiverS yang berdatangan ke negara Jepang itu satu-persatu tersisih karena persaingan mereka yang ketat karena seseorang yang diduga menyimpan data itu. Padahal..."_

"Oke, saya mengerti. Apa ada lagi?" potong Ikuto.

_"Lain kali jangan menyerang targetmu dengan banyak saksi dimana-mana. Caramu itu sangat mengkhawatirkan. Terbuka seperti itu. Berita penyeranganmu di sekolah itu sudah menjadi berita dimana-mana tahu."_

Nafas Hiruma tertahan. Jangan-jangan...

_"Hiruma Youichi bukanlah remaja biasa. Ia juga diincar oleh beberapa DiverS yang tahu bahwa 'Hiruma Youichi adalah hacker yang mencuri data itu'. Hanya segelintir DiverS yang mempunyai informasi bagus ini. Dan remaja itu punya bawahan yang setia. Hati-hati. Kau orang yang penting."_

"Baik Pak. Saya mengerti."

Pip!

Sebelum Ikuto melihat sekeliling, Hiruma sudah meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak. Kini ia memperlihatkan seringainya yang ia munculkan ketika ia berhasil mengetahui kelemahan lawan atau tim.

"Ke ke ke… Dapat informasi penting. Kena kau!"

**.**

* * *

"A… Akaba?"

"Eh?"

Gadis itu memegang kakinya yang malang. Nyaris saja kakinya yang terawat menjadi kotor dan berbentuk aneh. Gadis itu memperhatikan pemuda yang disapanya Akaba didepannya.

"Err… _Gomen_…" ujar Dann minta maaf sembari membereskan barang-barang gadis tersebut yang tadi sempat berjatuhan. Dan ia jadi berpikir. Biasanya ia tidak pernah kehilangan pikiran seperti ini alias melamun. Kalau pun ia melamun pasti kewaspadaannya masih ada. Ditatapnya gadis berambut coklat_auburn_ ini yang menurut Dann mengenal orang yang jadi objek penyamarannya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Akaba." ujarnya. "Aku kurang hati-hati saja membawa barang-barang ini. Dasar orang arogan! Seenaknya saja ia menyuruhku membeli sejumlah barang ini dan untuk sementara harus disimpan di rumahku." menggerutu kecil, gadis itu mengambil barang-barang yang dibereskan Akaba_eh_ Dann.

"_Arigatou _Akaba-_kun_." Ucapnya.

"Mm… _Douitashimasite_." Jawab Dann singkat.

Ia berjalan membawa barang-barang itu. Dann mengikuti, bermaksud ingin mengetahui informasi gadis itu lebih lanjut. _Gadis itu mengenalnya... Mungkin ada sesuatu._ Batin Dann menduga.

Dann mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Uhm… _A_…"

"Mamori." Potongnya. "Panggil saja begitu. Kita kan sudah jadi teman."

"Oh ya, Mamori-_san_." Ujar Dann yang bersorak di dalam hatinya: ia mengetahui nama lawan bicaranya itu. "Apa barang-barang itu tidak berat olehmu? Aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak Akaba-_kun_. Terima kasih atas tawarannya." Tolak Mamori dengan halus.

Beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya derap kaki yang berbicara satu sama lain. Seolah-olah mengomentari suasana yang terlalu sepi. Dann berinisyatif menyapanya kembali. Namun Mamori memulainya terlebih dahulu.

"Akaba-_kun_ lagi ada kesibukan apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Uhm…" Dann bingung memjawab apa. Akhirnya ia menjawab sekenanya, "Mengurus klub. Hanya itu."

"Kalau aku, akhir-akhir ini meningkat sekali kesibukanku." Mamori menanggapi. "Banyak sekali hal-hal aneh yang mesti aku kerjakan. Terkadang aku harus mencari informasi yang tidak lazim semacam ancaman atau aib. Aku menolak, namun ia terus mengancamku. Menyebalkan sekali."

Dann membiarkan gadis ini terus berkicau tanpa henti. Sembari ia mendengar ocehan Mamori yang sepertinya lagi masanya kesal. "Selain itu ia juga teledor, tidur seenaknya. Dan beberapa hari ini, Hiruma sepertinya mengalami masalah dan aku…"

"Hiruma?" kejut Dann karena ia tak menyangka gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang ia kenal.

"Yup. Dia yang pernah melawanmu itu."

"Oh." Sahut Dann singkat dengan suara yang ditekankan, namun tak disadari oleh Mamori. Perlahan tersungging senyumnya yang terbaluk topeng organik itu. Ya, Dann mendapatkan kartu As spesial yang tak disangka-sangka.

_Mungkin bisa melalui dirinya itu aku bisa menyelesaikan misi ini... _batin Dann senang. Hasratnya akan keadaan ini muncul setelah sekian lama.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Dann antusias.

"Baik. Cuma, dia ya seperti yang kukatakan itu." Jawab Mamori tanpa kecurigaan apa pun.

"Kau sepertinya dekat dengan Hiruma." Ujar Dann.

Mamori diam menghentikan langkahnya. Dann sedikit heran atas hal itu. Perlahan ia mendekati Mamori dan mendapati muka gadis itu berbaur dengan senja, "Mm, aku salah bicara ya?"

"Ka… Kami hanya manajer dan kapten. Wajar saja dekat. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Mohon Akaba-_kun_ jangan salah sangka!"

Mendengar perkataan Mamori tadi, Dann yang merupakan penganalisis ekspresi psikologi yang lumayan ahli langsung berkesimpulan: _Bagus, gadis ini bisa dimanfaatkan!_

Mamori kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dann mengikuti. "Maaf ya soal tadi, Ma-mo-ri-_san_."

"Tak mengapa Akaba-_kun_. Karena aku begitu lelah, aku menjadi sedikit aneh ya?"

"Mm, mungkin. Apa karena kau membawa banyak beban?" tanya Dann. "Kalau kau mau, aku bantu bawakan sampai rumahmu."

"Mohon bantuannya Akaba-_kun_. Maaf aku ya sedikit plin-plan."

"Tidak masalah…" sebisa mungkin Dann berusaha untuk lebih akrab dengan Mamori. Dann menerima barang yang dibawa Mamori tadi lalu berjalan sejajar dengannya. Dann memperhatikan gadis blasteran itu. Senja perlahan tenggelam dan hanya bisa mengintip mereka berdua. Langit menampilkan orkesta lembayung jingga yang memukau. Angit menerpa lembut mereka. Mamori yang sedikit terganggu akan angin yang menerbangkan rambut pendeknya dan membuatnya mendarat di matanya sedikit goyah. Hingga ia terhenti sejenak dan menurunkan barang-barangnya.

"Ada apa Mamori-_san_?"

"Sebentar. Aku akan segera menyusul." Mamori mengucek pelan matanya yang tertusuk lembar-lembar rambutnya. Dann menghampiri Mamori yang terdiam di tempat. Tiga kotak medium yang dibawanya ia letakkan di samping bagian kiri tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya menuju rambut gadis itu.

"A… Akaba-_kun_?" kata Mamori mendapati tangan Dann sedang memasuki helai rambutnya.

"Daun." ujar Dann singkat sembari nafasnya tertahan. Karena ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya…

.

.

.

Merasakan bahaya.

**PSIIUU!**

Suara pelan yang hanya bisa ditangkap oleh DiverS ahli seperti dirinya kini menerobos kulit tangan Dann. Refleks Dann mengalungkan tangannya yang terluka itu ke bahu Mamori dan melindunginya dengan cara menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Mamori terkejut bukan main. Ia tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba lengan Dann –yang dikiranya Akaba—mengeluarkan darah.

Barang-barang yang dibawa Dann jatuh tak karuan. Mamori berlindung di pelukan Dann sementara Dann melihat jarak penembak dengan kacamata yang berkedip beberapa kali. Tampak seorang wanita dengan senapan angin miliknya, mau menembaknya lagi.

**DOR!**

Tembakan itu bukan berasal dari wanita yang kini terjerembab ke tanah dengan keras. Tampak seseorang dengan bazooka di tangan dan berambut pirang khas berdiri. Dann mengenalnya. Dia... Youichi Hiruma!

Wanita yang terjatuh tadi pergi menjauh dengan bagian tubuh yang terluka. Hiruma berjalan mendekati Dann dan Mamori yang perlahan bangun dan menepuk-nepuk diri mereka dari debu.

"Akaba! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mamori panik.

"Tak masalah." Sembari berkata begitu, Dann bertatap pandangan dengan Hiruma yang menatapnya balik. Menjaga agar penyamarannya dianggap normal oleh targetnya, mereka berhadapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

* * *

Maaf singkat n basa basi banget T.T tugas sekolah verdome banget ==" review jikalau berkenan XD


End file.
